Rockstar Dreamz
by CheRRy BloSSo8m
Summary: Blossom,Buttercup,Bubbles and Robin are now 18 and after winning their school talent show they move to L.A to chase their dream of being rockstars where they meet and fall in love with the RowdyRuff Boyz. With all the drama,injuries and heart break can the girls still reach for their dream and still be with the ones they love?Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Rockstar dreams

**Authors note: This is my first ever story so please read it and tell me what you think. I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, Robin or the Rodyruff boys nor do I own any of the songs used in this story. Please read and review.**

**Chapter 1**

**Blossom's POV**

Hi, my name is Blossom, I am 18 years old. I have beautiful auburn hair that flows all the way down to my butt, with my signature red blow and rose pink eyes, I am not very tall I am only about 5, 5 and my favorite color is pink. I live in Townsville with my dad and three sisters Buttercup who has jet-black hair that is shoulder length and lime green eyes. She is a little taller than me being 5, 7 and loves the color green. Next, we have Bubbles who has hair as golden as the sun that she's kept in low pigtails since we were 5 and sky blue eyes, she is the same height as I am and her favorite color is baby blue. Last but ever least we have Robin, she isn't our sister by blood but we adopted her after the family died in a fire about 12 years ago, she has blue eyes and chestnut hair that is almost as long as mine and her favorite color is purple. We are all in a band called PPG, which stands for Pretty Perfect Girls.

"Bubbles hurry up, we are going to be late for our show!" I yelled from downstairs as I waited for my sister impatiently.

"The show starts at 8p.m and its 7.45", I heard Robin yell from behind me.

Finally, she leaves her room wearing a white crop top with a blue tank top underneath with black jeans, gold pumps and gold heart pendant.

"Ok, I'm here now we can go" she replied.

***10 minutes later***

We finally arrive at school just as the people started pouring into the hall where we were about to have our annual school talent show, where the first prize was R5000, which we are going to use to fund our trip to LA, California if we win. We made it just in time because as we entered backstage we heard a voice say "Welcome to the annual Pokey Oaks High talent show, we have students with the most amazing talent line up and without any further ado let's get started"

There were 4 groups ahead of us and I was so nervous, I look over to my sisters and I see Bubbles playing an imaginary piano trying to get the notes right, Buttercup ,wearing a green top with the word DIVA written in black, black skinny jeans with lime green suspenders and her black combat boots, was just standing there acting tough, while Robin who was wearing a black skirt that reached just before her knees with a purple halter neck with black pumps and hoop earrings looked just as nervous as I was.

"You losers seriously don't think you stand a chance of winning do you?" I heard an annoying yet familiar voice come from behind me.

I turned around to see none other than Princess, wearing a yellow one shoulder leather dress that stopped mid thigh with black knee high black boots, standing right there behind me with her little puppets. Blaze, wearing the same outfit as Princess just in red, Brat wearing the same outfit just in royal blue and Beserk in the same outfit just in dark green. From the smug looks on their faces, you could tell that their performance went well.

"Hello Princess" I reluctantly said

"Who do you losers think you are, trying to win MY show!'' the spoilt brat yells

"Don't you have small children to torture?'', I hear Robin ask as she moves closer to me.

And before Princess could say anything, we were called up next. We take up our positions on stage, Robin behind the drums, Bubbles on keyboard, Buttercup on the bass guitar and me behind the microphone holding a black guitar with pink lightning on it.

As I stood there in front of the crowd waiting for Bubbles to start I felt as if I was naked while wearing a pink top with layered ruffles, black jeans with pink pumps with black pearl studs.

**Demerminate by Lemonade Mouth**

Blossom :Trying hard to fight these tears  
I'm crazy worried  
Messing with my head this fear  
I'm so sorry  
You know you gotta get it out  
I can't take it  
That's what being friends about

I, I want to cry  
I can't deny  
Tonight I wanna up and hide  
And get inside  
It isn't right  
I gotta live in my life  
I know I, I know I  
I know I gotta do it  
I know I, I know I  
I know I gotta do it

Chorus

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate  
Push until you can't and then demand more  
Determinate, d-determinate  
You and me together, we can make it better  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate

By this time, my nerves had completely disappeared and I was enjoying the spotlight and performing with my family. The crowd loved us and from the corner of my eye, I could see Princess fuming on the sidelines.

Hate to feel this way  
And waste a day  
I gotta get myself on stage  
I shouldn't wait or be afraid  
The chips will fall where they may  
I know I, I know I  
I know I gotta do it  
I know I, I know I  
I know I gotta do it

Chorus

Buttercup: Okay, It's Wen and I'm heaven-sent  
Music like a veteran  
Renegade, lemonade, use it in my medicine  
Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than  
Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them  
People need a breather 'cause they're feeling that adrenaline  
Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!  
'Cause we're coming to your house (and)  
People keep on smiling like the lemons in their mouths  
We're the real deal, you know how I feel  
Why they're in it for a bill  
I'm just in it for the thrill  
Get down now I ain't playin' around  
Get your feet up on the ground  
And just make that sound like

Chorus

Come on and, come on and  
Come on and get it going  
Come on and, come on and  
Come on and get it going  
On the dance floor  
On the dance floor  
D-D-Dance floor  
Determinate

When the final chord was struck the crowd jumped up off their seats and gave us a standing ovation, I smiled arrogantly to myself as I thought of how angry Princess must be to be watching this from the sidelines. As we took our final bows the announcer came back on stage and said "Well give it up for the PPG's and we will be back after a short break while the judges decide on who the winner is."

Backstage the girls and I were over the moon with the performance we just gave as we came in for a group hug. When we let go of each other I hear Princess freaking out from behind us that we got a standing o and she didn't and I saw Buttercup smile slyly.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going home a winner because of how we rocked on stage", Robin boasts.

"Aaand because we put the spoilt little brat in her place tonight", Buttercup snickered.

All the bands pile up on stage as we awaited the final verdict, some of the bands were sweating bullets and others looked like they were going to lose their lunch but finally the announcer came back onto the stage.

"Thank you for your patience and well done to everybody who performed, you guys gave us a good show, and now for the moment you've all been waiting for."

I felt my heart leap up into my throat and all of a sudden the room became hot and I couldn't breathe as I watched him open the envelope that had the winners name in it.

"And the winner is…keep in mind that you are all winners and all equally deserve to win but there can only be one winner"

The groaning of the crowd cut off the announcer

"OK, ok and the winner off the 2012 Pokey Oaks High talent show is…."

**Authors Note: So that's the end of Chapter 1 keep reading to find out who won and what happens next. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Authors Note: So the girls won the talent show but it was obvious that they were gonna win so now it Monday morning at school and everyone know they won. We get to see a more intimate part of Robin's past and find out that Bubbles is stronger than you think.**

**Robin's POV**

"OK, ok and the winner off the 2012 Pokey Oaks High talent show is…."

I swear as the announcer was about to name the group that won I went deaf for a moment, I could see his lips moving but I couldn't hear which name he had called out.

"PPG!"

My body went numb as the information from the ears was being processed by my brain and finally it hit me. I looked over to my band to see Bubbles jumping up and down with Blossom while Buttercup stood there with this all-knowing grin as if she knew we would win. All the bands left the stage surrounded by a thick odor of defeat and we stayed to collect our prize.

"Congratulations girls, you deserve this, your performance was flawless" the announcer said as he handed us the cheque that we had to cash at the bank.

On Monday when we got back to school for our last week of high school it was all over the school that we had won the talent show and everybody stopped to congratulate us, I felt like such a rockstar.

When I was at my locker, searching for my history book I heard a very familiar voice from behind me.

"Well if it isn't my little star, guess you're not so little anymore"

I was spun around by my waist and greeted by familiar lips.

"Hey Tom, so I guess you heard", I said to my boyfriend who greeted me so lovingly

"Yes, I did and I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the show and that I've been M.I.A all weekend you know I was at Yale taking my admissions test." He apologies with another kiss on the lips

"It's ok baby, I understand. So how did it go?" I asked him while taking out the books I needed

"I will tell you later because Chad and I are taking you and Bubbles out for lunch after school to celebrate, just meet me at my car after your last class."

"Okay", I said in agreement, as the bell rang for first period.

As I sat there in History class, I kept getting notes from my classmates that said stuff like "Great job on Friday" and "You deserve it". What nice classmates I have but I couldn't help but wonder what Chad and Tom had planned for Bubbles and I today. I mean they had to have planned something, didn't they?** (A/Note: Tom and Chad are twin brothers)**

**Bubbles' POV**

The final bell rang for after school and Chad asked me to wait for him at his car because he and Tom were taking me and Robin out for a celebratory lunch because we won the school talent show. I strolled through the school parking lot and saw Robin and Tom getting into his car.

"Hey babe, what took you so long?" I hear Chad ask me as he leaned against his car

"It wasn't that long, the bell rang 5 minutes ago", I said with a smile

When I reached his location, he kissed me so passionately that I didn't even notice him take my school bag and put it in the backseat. He opened the car door for me and motioned for me to get in.

"What a gentleman", I think to, myself as I get in the passenger seat.

***15 minutes later***

After 15 minutes in the car we finally reached this little sushi bar called Nozu's, it was one of my favorite places in town, and Chad had taken me there for our first date. Seems like only yesterday when he first asked me out, hard to believe that it's been 9 months already.

When we went inside we saw Robin and Tom sitting at the back, in the corner of the restaurant sharing a chocolate milkshake (no doubt Robin's idea), we all greeted each other and we sat down.

The waiter took Chad's order and mine and went on her way to fill the orders, while the we sat there discussing our plans for the future.

"So boys how was your trip to Yale and how was the admissions exam?" I heard Robin ask while sitting next to me.

Chad was the first to answer, "It was challenging, well that's what I get for applying to one of the best Law schools in the country"

"You think yours was tough, I was people having mental breakdowns in there and I understand why that test was no joke and to think the was only the admissions exam to medical school." Tom answered

"But today isn't about us or varsity next year, it's about you girls and your victory at the talent show", Tom continued

"So with school closing on Friday, what's next for the PPG?" Chad asked

"Well we are moving to LA to continue chasing our dream of being rockstars, there is a competition that starts in a few weeks and we have already entered and we were accepted so we have to leave next week for LA." Robin answered

Both boys looked troubled when they found out the full details on our plans, they knew that we wanted to be rockstars but they didn't know about the competition or that we are leaving next week.

"So what about us?" both boys ask in unison

"We barely spend time together as is, because if you guys aren't rehearsing or going to shows, I'm at football practice and games and Tom is at soccer practice and games.", Chad raises his voice at me

"Look there is no reason to freak out over this, we can make it work." I reply with a sympathetic look

"How…long distance, well that doesn't work for me", Chad says

"Me neither", Tom adds

I saw the look on Robin's face, it was a mixture of hurt, sad and angry. She looked at me and I matched her look, does this mean we're breaking up. I had to know, so I mustered up as much courage as I could and asked, "So does that mean we're breaking up?'' as I searched Chad's face for an answer. He just looked at me and said "It means I need time to think'' and with that both he and Tom stood up and left in and anger.

Robin and I just sat there wondering what just happened and how we went from celebrating to fighting in the short space of only 10 minutes, I was so confused I couldn't even muster up the strength to cry.

**Complicated by Rihanna**

Bubbles: You're not easy to love  
You're not easy to love, no  
You're not easy to love  
You're not easy to love, no

Chorus

Why is everything with you so complicated  
Why do you make it hard to love you  
Oh I hate it  
'Cause if you really wanna be alone  
I will throw my hands up 'Cause baby I tried  
But everything with you is so complicated  
Oh why

Sometimes I get you  
Sometimes I don't understand  
Sometimes I love you  
Sometimes it's you I can't stand  
Sometimes I wanna hug you  
Sometimes I wanna push you away  
Most times I wanna kiss you  
Other times punch you in the face  
'Cause every minute you start switching up  
And you say things like you don't give a fuck  
Then I say I'm through with you  
Take my heart from you  
And you come running after me and baby I'm back with you

Robin: Oh, you're not easy to love  
You're not easy to love, no  
You're not easy to love  
You're not easy to love, no

Chorus

Sometimes I catch you  
Sometimes you get away  
Sometimes I read you  
Other times I'm like where are you on the page  
Sometimes I feel like we will be together forever  
But you're so complicated  
My heart knows better

Both: Chorus

Bubbles: I'ma stick around just a little while longer  
Just to make sure that you're really sure  
You like sleeping alone  
I'ma stick around just a little while longer  
Just to make sure that you're really sure  
You like sleeping alone

Both: Chorus  
You're not easy to love  
You're not easy to love, no  
You're not easy to love  
You're not easy to love, no

Robin and I decided that we needed a little air before going home, so we took a little walk towards the direction of the park and on the way there we were talking about what to do about the boys. We both decided that it would be best if both of us waited for the boys to make the first moves since it was them who decided that they needed time to think so we went home to start the waiting game.

When Robin and I came home, we told our sister what happened and needless to say they were shocked, well Blossom was but Buttercup thinks that we are better off without them.

Chad and I have been together for 9 months and I love him but I'm not in love with him, well it didn't really matter now because the ball was not in my court.

After a few days I got a called from Chad asking me to come to the senior bonfire at the lake on Friday, he said that he wanted to talk to me, surprisingly enough Robin got the same call from Tom saying the same thing.

***Friday night at the bonfire***

**No POV**

So the girls arrived at the bonfire and went their separate ways, Buttercup went to the guys at the lake, Blossom went to sit with her friends near the fire and Bubbles and Robin were looking for Tom and Chad.

Bubbles heard someone say that they saw Chad near the trees, so Bubbles went looking for him. As she got closer to the tree, it got darker and she could hear Chad's voice in the distance so she kept walking, she walked until she saw his car and she saw him but she could see him properly so she moved closer.

Nothing in the world could prepare her for what she saw next, she saw Chad with a girl, she saw Chad and this mystery girl kissing passionately in the back seat of his car. Bubbles was so hurt she blacked out and without even realizing it, she took a big rock and smashed the windscreen of Chad's car.

Both Chad and his trollop friend were shaken from their passionate embrace, Chad looked scared and had a shameful look on his face when he saw Bubbles standing outside his window he tried to call out to her but she just turned around and walked away with tears in her eyes.

**Bust Your Windows-Jazmin Sullivan**

I bust the windows out your car  
And no it didn't mend my broken heart  
I'll probably always have these ugly scars  
But right now I don't care about that part  
I bust the windows out your car  
After I saw you laying next to her  
I didn't wanna but I took my turn  
I'm glad I did it cuz you had to learn

I must admit it helped a little bit  
To think of how you'd feel when you saw it  
I didn't know that I had that much strength  
But I'm glad you'll see what happens when  
You see you can't just play with people's feelings  
Tell them you love them and don't mean it  
You'll probably say that it was juvenile  
But I think that I deserve to smile

Bubbles ran as fast as she could trying to get away from him…trying to get away from what she just saw. Her boyfriend, Chad cheating on her with an unknown girl, but who he did it with didn't matter the fact of the matter was the he did it in the first place

I bust the windows out your car  
You know I did it cause I left my mark  
Wrote my initials with a crow bar  
And then I drove off into the dark  
I bust the windows out your car  
You should feel lucky that that's all I did  
After five whole years of this bullshit  
Gave you all of me and you played with it

I must admit it helped a little bit  
To think of how you'd feel when you saw it  
I didn't know that I had that much strength  
But I'm glad you'll see what happens when  
You see you can't just play with people's feelings  
Tell them you love them and don't mean it  
You'll probably say that it was juvenile  
But I think that I deserve to smile

I bust the windows out your car  
But it don't compare to my broken heart  
You could never feel how I felt that day  
Until that happens baby you don't know pain  
Yea, I did it, you should know it  
I ain't sorry, you deserved it  
After what you did you deserved it  
I ain't sorry, no  
You broke my heart, so I broke your car  
You caused me pain, so I did the same  
Even though what you did was much worse  
I had to do something to make you hurt, yea  
Oh, but why am I still crying  
Why am I the one whose still crying  
Oh, oh, you really hurt me baby  
You really, you really hurt me babe  
I bust the windows out your car

Meanwhile Robin was wondering around looking for Tom, she decided to take a break and head to her favorite spot on the lake, near where the caves were…the spot she came to when she needed to think or needed to get away from people…the spot she went to sit and cry after her parents died. She had shown no one where her special hiding place was not even Tom or Buttercup, whom she was closest to, it was her own personal escape from the world when it all became too much for her to handle.

She was walking near the water when she heard a weird sound coming from the cave so she went to investigate. She moved closer to the strange sound and the closer she got the more familiar the sound became until she realized that it was the sound of a girl and boy kissing. She decided to move away as not to disturb the couple, until she heard "Tom, did you seriously break up with Robin?"

She stopped and asked herself is she heard correctly, then she heard "Yes, Tammy I promise, it's over between Robin and I"

Robin flew into a fit of rage and she walked over to the two.

"THOMAS GREGGORY SMITH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!", Robin yelled and echoed because of the cave.

Tom jumped up and realized that he was in for it.

"Nothing baby she was drowning so I was giving her mouth to mouth", he weakly replied

"Save it!" and with that Robin stomped away

As she walked away, she could hear the girl named Tammy yelling at Tom but she didn't care, she was too hurt to care.

**She's so gone-Lemonade Mouth**

Insecure  
In her skin  
Like a puppet, a girl on a string  
Broke away  
Learned to fly  
If you want her back, gotta let her shine

Chorus  
So it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew  
She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone

Here I am  
This is me  
And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be  
Are you shocked?  
Are you mad?  
That you're missing out on who I really am

Chorus

She's so gone away  
Like history  
She's so gone  
Baby, this is me, yeah

Chorus  
She's so gone  
(That's so over now)  
She's so gone  
(You won't find her around)

Chorus  
So long  
She's so gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone

She ran to the car and found everyone sitting in there already attending to Bubbles who was crying, while she was fighting back her own tears because partly she wanted it to be about Bubbles and partly because she didn't want to talk about it now, her shame and humiliation was too overwhelming to talk about so they simply drove home and stayed up all night talking about the events that unfolded.

**Authors Note: Well that's it for chapter 2, I'm sorry it's so long there was just so much I needed to put it before the girls leave for L.A and I couldn't have them leave with boyfriends. Sorry I haven't given Buttercup a POV yet but I promise I will in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Authors Note: Welcome to chapter 3, so here we see the girls heading for L.A to pursuit of their dream of being rockstars but not everything for the girls is smooth sailing. As promised Buttercup gets a POV. Thank you for reading and please review,**

**Buttercups POV**

***In the plane***

I'm gonna go insane if I don't get off this plane soon, I mean honestly how long does it take to get to L.A.? When I looked around the plane I see an old man reading his newspaper, an old woman knitting and a girl who looked like she was in the early 20's on her laptop checking out some gossip site.

"Gossip monger", I rolled my eyes and thought to myself

Then I saw my sisters, Blossom who was completely lost in her book (what else is new), Bubbles reading some fashion magazine (no doubt looking for something to add to her already infinite closet of clothes). Robin, who was sitting next to me, was asleep and I was playing a game on my PSP while listening to music.

I was about to call the air hostess to ask when we were landing when I heard the captain say, "Attention all passengers we are about to land in Los Angeles, California so please fasten your seat belts and prepare for landing"

"FINALLY!", I yelled, waking Robin from her sleep

"Are we there yet?" Robin asked in her sleepy voice

"No, not yet but we are almost there", I responded

"Put your seat belt on Robin, we are about to land", Blossom instructed

After we made our way out of the plane and got our bags we went outside to meet a man who had a "PPG" sign with him, he was obviously from the competition.

"Afternoon ladies, my name is Mark and I will be your personal driver for your duration of the competition", he said in a British accent

Mark took our bags, put them in the boot of the car, and opened the door for us. As he drove us to the hotel he gave us his number and explained that he will be on call to us 24/7, he also told us that we would be staying at the Ritz hotel, with all the other contestants.

When we arrived at the hotel, Mark told us to go inside and go to the auditorium because we are the last group to arrive and there is a meeting for all the contestants of the competition.

We rushed inside to see 5 groups already waiting, we walked in and found our seats and waited for something to happen.

Then a beautiful woman walks in with black hair in a bun, wearing a grey pants suit and a white top holding a clipboard, she welcomes us and tells us the rules of the competition.

"Hello my name is Layla Jojo and welcome to the Rock Naxion Talent competition, now the way things work around here is that every week you will perform and every week depending on the views votes there will be an elimination but for the first week you are all safe. Each week you will get a theme so whatever you perform has to relate with that week's theme."

I felt relieved because I was so not ready to go home, I mean we just got here…literally. I swear I saw Blossom write everything that Layla was saying, I swear my sister is such a nerd sometimes.

"To give you all an idea of what we here at Rock Naxion are looking for here are my nephews but you all know them as the RowdyRuff Boyz. As you all know the winners will receive a contract with Rock Naxion and record a song with the RowdyRuff Boyz."

Then all of a sudden 4 boys walked up onto the stage and I must say they are pretty hot. One of them was wearing a deep red shirt with black jeans with black and red high tops with a red baseball cap turned backwards. He had air like Blossoms but his was much shorter, his hair was only shoulder length, which he had in a lose ponytail. He had crimson red eyes which I thought was kinda weird at first but then again my sister has pink eyes.

The next boy I saw was wearing a dark blue tank top with light blue and white checkered shorts with white Tony shoes. He had hair like Bubbles but his was short, his hairstyle looked a little weird to me, his hair was parted down the middle with spikes at the end, he had dark blue eyes and a goofy smile on his face

The third boy had sandy brown hair and blue eyes, a blue so clear you would swear you were looking at the ocean. He was wearing a white v-neck shirt with a black and grey baseball jacket with the sleeves rolled up that said "Mitch" on the back, dark wash jeans and a pair of white Vans.

The last boy was by far the hottest, well at least in my opinion, he has jet-black hair that was all spiked up and the most amazing forest green eyes that I've ever seen in my life. He was built and I knew that because I could see his muscles under his tight forest green shirt that went so well with his eyes. He was also wearing black jeans with a chain attached to it with combat boots.

I looked at my sisters to see their reaction to the people who just walked up onto the stage, I wasn't surprised by what I saw. Blossom was too busy making notes to realize what was going on in front of her, Robin was trying to avoid the gaze of the sandy haired guy and Bubbles and blue boy were looking at each other intensely.

When the green-eyed boy saw me he winked at me, well I think it was at me because there were so many girls in the room that I couldn't be sure.

The boys walked up to the stage and there was a band behind them so I figured that they were about to perform. They each grabbed a microphone and I heard the music start….

**"Live While We're Young"**

Brick: Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya  
Come on and let me sneak you out  
And have a celebration, a celebration  
The music up, the windows down

Boomer: Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too  
Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight

Chorus

ALL: Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

Butch: Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never  
Don't overthink just let it go  
And if we get together, yeah, get together  
Don't let the pictures leave your phone

As I watched the green-eyed boy sing I could swear that he was singing to me, the way he looked at me…it was as if we had an instant connection even though we somewhat just met and I didn't know his name.

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight

ALL: Chorus

And girl, you and I  
We're about to make some memories tonight  
I wanna live while we're young  
We wanna live while we're young

All: Chorus

Mitch: Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)  
C'mon, young  
Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)  
Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)  
Tonight let's get some, and live while we're young

I had to admit, they were good…in fact they were great and in that moment I was happy that I wasn't competing against them.

"Now then here is the list in which you guys will perform on Friday and keep in mind that it is a live show, so no messing up out there. Good luck to all of you." Layla said before leaving

Blossom had our list so I went to go check it.

"Performance roster

: Revenge

: X Factor

: No doubt

: Ladies of the Night

: Sweetest sins

: PPG

I was happy that we were going last, that way we will still be in the voters mind when they vote and hopefully they like what they see and vote for us.

The whole way from the auditorium to our room on the 20th floor I had to listen to Bubbles and Robin go on and on and on about how hot the RRB are and how sexy they look and how great their voices are blah…blah…blah.

"Did you see how the blue one looked at me, it was like he saw into my soul", Bubbles said and I could see the hearts in her eyes.

"Don't start planning the wedding yet Bubbles, you don't even know his name", Blossom responded

"Finally someone with some sense", I thought to myself as I put my bags in one of the rooms

"Okay guys I say we spend today and tomorrow having some fun and from then on we work on our song", Blossom suggested

"Cool", Robin said

"Whatever", I said

"Sure, sounds fun", Bubbles continued

"Great, now let's go to the beach", Blossom said as she stepped out on a pink and black leopard print bikini with white shorts and pink sandals.

There was no way my sisters where gonna let me just sit here and watch TV on our first day in L.A so I forced myself to get up and go change into my bathing suit. I was the first so come out in a lime bikini top and black bikini bottom wearing jean shorts and flip flops, I was followed by Robin who was wearing a purple and white backless mono-kini with black shorts and sandals. As usual, Bubbles was the last to get dressed and when she finally left her room she was wearing a baby blue strapless one piece with a white micro mini skirt and gladiator sandals.

"To the beach!" Blossom yelled.

**Blossom's POV**

When we got to the beach, we decided to all part, ways and meet back at the lifeguard's tower in 4 hours. Buttercup, being the most sporty out of all of us, went surfing, Robin went jet skiing, Bubbles just wanted to take a little walk on the beach for a little while and I went scuba diving.

I went to the scuba diving hut on the beach and was told that I couldn't go without a partner for safety reasons. Who was I supposed to get to come with me, I mean my sisters were so far away doing their own thing, suddenly I heard the instructor say the same thing he said to me but he wasn't talking to me, he was talking to the most handsome guy I've ever seen it my life.

"It sucks that they treat us like kids", I said to him as I made my way over to where he was standing

"Tell me about it, do I look like the kind of guy who doesn't know how to handle himself?" he asked

I studied him for a minute and couldn't help but notice his perfect body in black swim shorts and a red shirt that was left open.

"No, you look perfectly able to take care of yourself", I smiled back at him

"Brick", he introduced himself

"Blossom, nice to meet you"

"So since I don't have a partner and you don't have a partner, want to go together?"

I couldn't help but smile, he was so gorgeous and I really wanted to go scuba diving and there are worse ways to spend an afternoon than with a hot guy scuba diving.

"Sure, let's do it", I replied.

**Robin's POV**

It was short line for the jet skies so it didn't take me long to get one and get into the water. I was out there for about 10 minutes when I saw something strange, a jet ski on its own, without a rider. I moved closer to investigate and turned off my engine when I got closer. I looked around and out of nowhere the next thing, I saw was sandy brown hair come out of the water.

"Are you alright, do you need some sort of help?" I asked the unknown stranger

He turned around to face me and said, "No thank you, I just jumped off for a swim"

"Kind of dangerous don't you thi..." I trailed off when I realized who he was, he was the guy..The hot guy from RRB with the beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey, you're that girl I was earlier today in the auditorium, my name is Mitch"

"Robin", I said quietly

"So Robin, got anything planned today?"

"Not really, was just gonna wing it, why? I asked curiously

"How about a race back to the beach?"

"If you think you can beat me fine, but I won't be your shoulder to try on when you lose", I retort confidently

"Confidence, I like that", he smirked as he got onto his jet ski

"See if you can keep up with me, boy band", I said as I took an unfair advantage and sped off

"She cheats, I think I like this girl", he says to himself as he starts his jet ski.

**Buttercup's POV**

Those waves look so beautiful, I thought to myself as I stood where the ocean and beach meet holding my surfboard. I took a moment to take in my surroundings and ran into the ocean, got onto my board and started paddling until I wave big enough came my way.

I stood up on the board and was surfing that monster of a wave. The rushing water beneath me, the wind in my face, sun on my face in that moment I was happy…nothing made me happier than when I was doing sports. The pure adrenalin rush was what made me feel alive, the more extreme the sport the better.

I was in my own little world of pure bliss until something or rather someone crashed head first into me and knocked me off my board. I fell into the ocean and floated to shore. I look over to my left to see the idiot who crashed into me. I rushed over to him in a fit of rage to beat the moron to a plump. When I reached him he was already getting up and didn't notice me until I said, "What's the matter with you bozo, if you don't know how to surf then don't surf with the big kids"

He turned around angrily and yelled at me, "Look it wasn't my fault, the sun was in my eyes and besides if you're such a great surfer then why didn't you get out of the way?"

Oh he was asking for it…questioning my ability to surf, "Look here you insipid waste of oxygen learn to surf and don't get in my way again or I'll will beat some sense into you"

He was quiet, I think it's because he was caught off guard by what I said or he doesn't know what I said. People think that because I love sports I must be stupid, the truth is I'm smarter than I look or let people know.

Suddenly he broke his silence, "Hey, you're that babe, the green babe from the auditorium"

He did NOT just call me BABE but before I could say anything, he continued.

"The green babe who was sitting next to the other 3 babes", he said while checking me out

"I'm Butch", he said with a smirk

"And I'm out of here", I said was I turned around and walked away

**Bubbles' POV**

I had been walking for a while not, I had been walking so much I swear the beach was gonna end. I stopped and looked out into the ocean and when I looked down I saw a rock, but not just any rock, this rock was blue. Well it looked blue, I bet it was one of those rocks that people collected because they were so pretty.

I looked around hopefully I found 3 more in my sisters favorite colors and as I hoped I found a green one. I walked a little further and found a purple rock, now all I had to do was find a pink one I hadn't realized how far I had walked until I reach heavy breathing coming from a rock that was in front of me.

"Hello, is anyone there?" I asked as I walked over to the rock and couldn't believe who was standing in front of me.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought they had found me", he said

"Who are you hiding from?"

"Paparazzi, I swear they are like blood hounds", he said sounding out of breath

"I'm Boomer"

"I know who you are", I said blushing slightly

"Wait, I know you…your one of the girls from that band, your Bubbles right?" he asked

I was surprised that he knew that but before I could say anything he answered the question I was about to ask.

"After I saw you and your sisters I asked my aunt about the contestants and she gave me a file on all the bands, kind of lame but I wanted to know who you are but was too shy to ask"

I couldn't believe this was happening, he had been interested in me and done so much to find out more about me, it was kind of creepy but I didn't care it was so sweet of him. My heart was doing back flips…he was curious about me, that means that he likes me and he wanted to get to know me. I smiled at him and said, "That's really sweet of you but do you plan on" and before I could say anything else, I noticed a pink stone right in front of him.

"I found one, I finally found one!", I screamed and jumped up and down

He had a confused look on his face and asked me what I was talking about.

I told him that I had been walking around on the beach and saw a blue rock and was looking for 3 more that were in her sisters favorite colors and the only one that was missing was the pink one.

He smiled at me and asked, "I know we just officially met but do you wanna go get ice cream with me Bubbles?"

I couldn't speak so I just smiled and nodded at him.

They went to the nearest ice cream shop, sat there, and talked until Bubbles' phone rang and she realized that she was late meeting her sisters to leave. She gave Boomer her number and left the store in a hurry and with a smile on her face. Best day ever she thought to herself and smiled.

**Authors Note: Well that's chapter 3, the girls have met the boys but not everyone is off to a good start but Bubbles had a date with Boomer that seemed to have gone well. What's next for the PPG and the RRB? Thank you for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Authors Note: This chapter starts with the girls back at their hotel room as they discuss the day that they had and the next day when they go to the water park.**

**NO POV**

The girls sat in the living room of their hotel room, eating ice cream talking about the day that they had with each of the Ruffs.

"And after we went scuba diving we just sat on the beach and talked, did you know that he loves Shakespeare but his favorite play is Hamlet, such a boy. Any true lover of the Shakespearian art knows that Antony and Cleopatra is one of the best plays that Shakespeare ever wrote." Blossom rolled her eyes in the memory of her conversation with Brick

Her sisters went quiet, as they didn't know what to say to that because none of them ever liked Shakespeare.

"That's great Bloss, but Mitch is so cool. After I beat him in the jet ski race we went hang gliding and swimming and we even went surfing. I thought we could bump into you there Butters", Robin said

"I was there but some moron crashed into me then had the nerve to try and hit on me so I left and went to the boardwalk, there is a carnival there for a few weeks", Buttercup said as she shoved a spoon full of chocolate chip ice cream in her mouth

"So Bubbles how was your date with Boomer", Blossom asked when she noticed her sister day dreaming

"It was fine", she replied quickly

The girls looked at her in confusion, they have never known Bubbles to be so tight lipped about a boy that she liked, usually after a date she would call a family meeting and tell her sisters every detail of her date, right down to the color of the buttons on his shirt.

She looked up and met her sister's confused looks.

"Oh who am I kidding, it was amazing! Boomie is so sweet and we have so much in common and we have the same taste in everything…music, animals, movies…even candy! He is the most amazing guy I have ever met and he is such a gentleman, he opened the door for me, held out my chair for me and refused for me to pay! I think he likes me because he went out of his way to find out about me, he knew my name before I even told him, isn't that so sweet?" she said in one breath

"More like creepy", Buttercup scoffed

Blossom, Bubbles and Robin all started giggling when they remember the day that they had and Buttercup just rolled her eyes at how stupid her sisters were being over boys of all things. She had never had a boyfriend because although she was just as beautiful as her sisters the boys were too afraid of her to ask her out, she never understand how one boy could make a girl act so…well stupid.

***The next day at the water park***

Girls left their hotel room around noon and everyone was in a good mood, especially Bubbles who had been up most of the night texting Boomer back and forth, everyone was looking forward to spending some time having fun especially after her surfing disaster. The girls were standing outside the entrance to the park waiting for Bubbles who was doing something or other in the car with Mark when they saw 5 figures in the distance.

**Buttercup's POV**

"Bubbles what the hell are they doing here!?", Buttercup yelled when she saw that Bubbles had come with the RRB

"Well I invited them here silly", Bubbles smiled and turned her head sweetly

It looked like I was the only who minded when I saw the boys because I saw him again, the idiot who knocked me off the surf board yesterday and I guess I was too angry to realize that he was the guy I'd seen perform yesterday, the guy from RRB. I think he said his name was Butch or something.

"Well I'm leaving, I can't stay here with his ass hole, see you guys later", I tried to storm off but Butchy boy was standing in front of me. He looked so good in his black tank top and army green shorts.

"Come one Butters…please stay", I was brought back to reality by Bubbles pleading with me

"Please", Blossom and Robin said in unison

I stood there with my arms folded about to answer when he suddenly said something.

"Look I know we didn't get off to the best start, I'm sorry about yesterday...so can we start over?", he looked at me with those forest green eyes

There was no way I was gonna win this so there was nothing more I could do but to give in and spend the day with my sisters and the boys.

"Fine", I sighed in defeat

"Yay", Bubbles screams as we enter the water park

We didn't get far when someone noticed the RRB and before we knew it there was a huge crowd around us. These people would go away so the boys decided to give a little show for the people.

"Okay…okay guys how about a song and you leave us alone for the rest of the day?" Brick said

The crowd reacted positively to that, then the boys started whispering among each other and it looked like they came to an agreement.

"We recorded this one a few days ago and will be on our new album", Mitch said as they moved to a clearing on the park.

**"Turn Up The Music-Chris Brown**

_Brick_  
Turn up the music cause the song just came on  
Turn up the music if they try to turn us down  
Turn up the music, can I hear it til the speakers blow  
Turn up the music, fill your cup, and drink it down

_Butch-Hook_  
If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air  
Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up, hands up, hands up, hands up  
If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air  
Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up  
And

I watched the boys sing and dance in the middle of a water park and I must say for something that wasn't planned that was a pretty good show. I didn't know Butch could dance like that, he has the fastest foot work I've ever seen. I was impressed and I swear Butch was daring me to come dance with him.

_Boomer-Chorus_  
Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)  
Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)  
Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)  
Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)

T-t-turn up the music  
T-turn up the

_Mitch_  
Turn up the music cause the sun just came up  
Turn up the music if they try to turn us down  
Turn up the music, cause I'm tryna hear the speakers blow  
Turn up the music, fill your cup, and drink it down

_Butch-Hook_

_Boomer-Chorus_

_Brick_  
Save my life (just dance with me)  
All I wanna do is party, so DJ turn it upppp  
Girl, dance with me (just dance with me)

I swear I saw Brick look at Blossom, as if he was asking her to dance with him. Blossom noticed and she was blushing, almost turning red.

Girl, can I see that  
I really wanna touch that  
Baby can I feel that (t-turn up the)  
Turn it up (just dance with me)  
Turn it up (just dance with me)  
Turn it up (just dance with me)  
Turn it up (just dance with me)  
Turn it up (just dance with me)  
Turn it up (just dance with me)  
Turn it up (just dance with me)  
Turn it up (just dance with me)

_Boomer-Chorus_

_Mitch_  
Turn it up (just dance with me)  
Turn it up (just dance with me)  
T-t-t-turn it up (just dance with me)  
Turn it up (just dance with me)  
Turn it up (just dance with me)  
T-turn it up (just dance with me)  
Turn it up (just dance with me)  
T-t-t-t-t-t-turn it up (just dance with me)  
Turn up the music

When they finished singing the crowd rushed in to get a picture with the boys and autographs and when the crowd finally disappeared, I was left alone with Butch.

**Robin's POV**

During the guys performance someone knocked me over and I feel on the ground, I was kick and trampled all over until I felt someone pick me up off the ground and when I looked up it was Mitch who was carrying me somewhere but then I passed out.

When I woke up I was in what looked like a hospital room and I saw Mitch, Bubbles and Blossom by my bed. They told me what happened and that I was fine, luckily, for me I only had bruises and no broken bones. I asked where Buttercup was and Blossom told me that she and Butch were on the way.

Needless to say our day at the water park was over so when Buttercup and Butch arrived and I was discharged we all went for ice cream per Bubbles' request

**Authors Note: well chapter 4 is over, there was no water park fun, Robin got hurt but not too badly, and Buttercup decided to give Butch a chance. In the next chapter, the competition begins. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Authors Note: So its chapter 5, Robin is feeling much better after being trampled and the girls are backstage and waiting to perform and the theme for this week is "Domination". Thank you so much to everybody who reviewed my story, it means so much to me. Please read and review.**

**NO POV**

The girls were backstage waiting to perform in front of a live audience and millions world-wide for the first time. From the side lines they could see the Ruffs sitting on stage in front of the audience and seeing them only made the girls more nervous because it would be bad if they embarrassed themselves on world-wide television but it would be even worse if they embarrassed themselves in front of them.

They looked on stage and saw the announcer walk up and say, "Thank you Ladies of the night, next up we would like to welcome on stage, from Townsville The PPG!" The crowd roared as they waited for us to appear.

**Blossom's POV **

The announcer called our name and I was freaking out because Robin was supposed to perform this song but due to the fact that she was treated like a door mat a few days ago it was decided that I should be the one to sing this song. I was not as prepared as I would have liked to have been with this song, I inhaled deeply, said a little prayer and got myself on stage.

**Run The World (Girls)-Beyonce**

Blossom-Girls, we run this motha (yeah!) _[X4]_  
GIRLS!

_All-Chorus_  
Who run the world? Girls! _[X4]_  
Who run this motha? Girls! _[X4]_  
Who run the world? Girls! _[X4]_

_Blossom_  
Some of them men think they freak this like we do  
But no they don't  
Make your check come at they neck,  
Disrespect us no they won't

I was starting to feel very confident with this song and the way I was performing it, it wasn't my kind of song but something about it made me feel empowered…sort of like how Wonder Woman feels. I felt like a diva and I was bringing the heat.

Boy don't even try to touch this  
Boy this beat is crazy  
This is how they made me  
Houston Texas baby  
This goes out to all my girls  
That's in the club rocking the latest  
Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later  
I think I need a barber  
None of these niggas can fade me  
I'm so good with this,  
I remind you I'm so hood with this  
Boy I'm just playing  
Come here baby  
Hope you still like me  
F- you pay me

My persuasion can build a nation  
Endless power, with our love we can devour  
You'll do anything for me

I couldn't believe the strength that came from with it, it was like someone else was taking over and acting through me, and it was AMAZING!

_All-Chorus_

Blossom  
It's hot up in here  
DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back  
I'm reppin' for the girls who taking over the world  
Help me raise a glass for the college grads

41 rollin' to let you know what time it is, check  
You can't hold me  
I work my 9 to 5, better cut my check  
This goes out to all the women getting it in,  
You're on your grind  
To other men that respect what I do  
Please accept my shine  
Boy I know you love it  
How we're smart enough to make these millions  
Strong enough to bear the children  
Then get back to business  
See, you better not play me  
Oh, come here baby  
Hope you still like me  
F- you hate me

My persuasion can build a nation  
Endless power  
With our love we can devour  
You'll do anything for me

Well at this point I decided to sexy it up a little bit, I took the few moves I saw in some Indian movie where the girls were belly dancing and I was grinding on stage and I saw Brick smirk at me and I started blushing a little. He couldn't take his eyes off me, he thought it was sexy and I could see it in his eyes

_All-Chorus_

Who are we? What we run? The world (who run this motha, yeah)  
Who are we? What we run? The world (who run this motha, yeah)  
Who are we? What do we run? We run the world! (who run this motha, yeah)  
Who are we? What we run? We run the world

Who run the world? Girls

I ended on a powerful note and struck a pose that Wonder Woman would be proud to call her own, I didn't care what the out-come was, I was proud of myself for calling on my inner diva when I needed her most. We got off stage and my sisters hugged me.

"Where in the hell did that come from Blossom?" Bubbles looked at me and was surprised but in a good way

"I have no idea, I was so nervous about doing this song that I guess I called on my inner diva and she came to the rescue"

"Well whatever that was, it was amazing and you got the attention of a certain red-eyed Ruff who was sweating in his seat", Robin winked at me

Before I could say anything I heard the announcer say, "Well that...was beyond anything I could have ever imagined, and here I was thinking they were a group of goody-two shoes and then they pull something fierce on us, well done girls. And on that fierce note please welcome Boomer from the RowdyRuff Boyz."

**Bubbles' POV**

I was curious to see what Boomer was going to do because I didn't think that he was going to perform, all alone without his brothers. I watched him walk from the podium and right next to the announcer, he grabbed the mic and started speaking.

"Hey guys, give it up for all the contestants tonight, they were totally amazing. Now I know that you all thought that there wasn't going to be an elimination tonight but there is and tonight it's my job to tell you who's been eliminated"

I swear my heart sank but I wasn't worried, with what Blossom just did up on that stage there was no way that we were going home but there was something in the back of my head that told me not to be so confident.

"I'm so sorry to say…X factor, you need to pack your bags and go home, your performance was just bad, I'm sorry but you need to go."

I didn't know that Boomer could be so mean, I hadn't seen X factor's performance but I bet it wasn't that bad. I felt bad for them but I'm just happy that it wasn't us who were going home, now all I wanted was so go back to the hotel room and sleep.

***20 minutes later* **

Oh hotel room sweet hotel room, I had just changed into my white strap top and baby blue and white stripped shorts and my hair was in a messy low ponytail when I heard a knock at the door. I groaned as I went to see who it was at the door and when I opened the door I saw Boomer wearing a black vest with dark blue pj pants. Brick in a red vest and black pj pants, Mitch in a white vest and black pj pants and Butch who wasn't wearing a shirt but he was wearing green pj pants. They were each holding sleeping bags in their respective colors, 4 different kinds of ice cream, chips, chocolate, marshmallows and whipped cream.

"Girls", I yell for my sisters

"You need to see this"

My sisters all walked out of their rooms, they were about to get in bed and I'm glad that they didn't because if you wake any of us up be prepared for the beating of a life time. Buttercup was wearing black booty shorts with a lime top that had "Danger" written on it in red, Robin was wearing a white short jumpsuit with purple lace trimmings and Blossom was wearing a light pink silk nighty with black lace trimmings. We all just stood there in silence when Butch broke the silence.

"Can we come in, the ice cream is melting." Butch said

I was still in shock but I opened the door wider so that they would all fit in the door and after they were inside and I closed the door, and Buttercup snapped.

"What the hell are you guys going here, it's almost 11pm.", she asked

"What does it look like, we are here for a sleep over." Mitch laughed

We didn't want to have the sleep over right now but we were all too tired and didn't have the energy to fight with them, not even Buttercup.

"Don't you own a shirt, you Neanderthal?" Buttercup asked Butch jokingly

He just smirked and said," Be happy I'm even wearing something Butterbabe, normally I just sleep in the nude.

"Eewe, now there is a visual I could have gone the rest of my life without", she replied. She secretly blushed and she thought that nobody saw her, but I did.

Boomer helped me with the snacks and we came back 10 minutes later with so much junk food, Willy Wonka would have been proud.

**NO POV**

It was decided that to pass the time they would play Teken 6(**Authors Note: For everyone who doesn't know Teken is a fighting game where you can play in teams of two)** and instead of it being girls against boys they were paired up. It was Boombules (Boomer and Bubbles) vs. Briossom (Brick and Blossom) and Butchercup( Butch and Buttercup) vs. Mitchin(Mitch and Robin).

First up was Boombules against Briossom, now Bubbles knew how to play but she wasn't that good and Boomer had to carry their team, but what surprised the boys was that Blossom kicks butt, they didn't think she knew which button you pressed to kick let alone a round house kick into bull dog and sleeper hold combo. Brick was seriously impressed and they beat the blues.

Next up was Butchercup and Mitchin and this was going to be a fierce battle of thumbs because both teams were skilled in the art of Teken seeing as it was Buttercup and Robin's favorite game, Butch just loved video games in general and Mitch was competitive. It took 3 rounds of them playing for a winner to be decided and it that time Blossom and Bubbles had made hot chocolate, which distracted Robin causing her and Mitch to lose.

The final battle came down to the reds and greens, it was a fierce battle with both teams putting up a good fight but in the end thanks to her impressive knowledge of unseen combos, Blossom and Brick won!

Blossom and Brick celebrated their victory over the greens but hugging because this was the first time that either of them had beaten their green-loving siblings in a video game, but their hug lasted a little too long therefore grabbing everyone's attention.

"Uhm…good game", Blossom said as she let go of Brick and offered him a hand shake

"Right back at ya, Pinky", he blushed

The next game they played was truth or dare and things were going well until Mitch dared Butch to send 30 minutes with Buttercup locked in her room.

Butch smirked, stood up and offered Buttercup his hand, she rolled her eyes and stood up on her own and walked into her room with Butch right behind her.

"Don't get any ideas, Butch", Buttercup scolded

"Wouldn't dream of it Butterbabe."

"Buckle up boys and girls, it's about to get interesting", Mitch said with an evil smile

**Robin's POV**

Up next was me and like an idiot I chose truth, Boomer asked me what was the dumbest thing I've ever done. Blossom, Bubbles and I looked down and I sighed deeply and said, "The dumbest thing I've ever done was that I felt my curling iron on next to the curtains and left for a concert. That started the fire that killed my parents but that's not even the worse part, that afternoon I had got into an argument with my mom and said some things that can never take back."

I was holding back the tears and Mitch inched himself over to me, put his arm around my shoulder and said, "When I was 5 my parents took me to Boomer's house for a visit and we left there pretty late and on the way home I fell asleep. When I opened my eyes I saw my dad outside the car with a bullet wound to his head, lying in a pool of his own blood and my mother was begging for the man who was holding me to spare my life. We were being hi jacked, they pulled me out of the car and put me next to my dad and shot my mother right in front of me, they were going to kill me too but there was another car coming so they just drove off. I watched my parents die right in front of me and I didn't do anything to save them."

"There was nothing you could do man, you were 5". Boomer said trying to comfort him

I brought Mitch in for a hug because we've both lost our parents and we both felt each other's pain…he understood the pain that I was living with and I whispered in his ear that I understand and in that moment Buttercup and Butch came back in and sat down.

"Who died?" Butch asked looking confused

Brick elbowed him hard in ribs and gave him a warning look and he just sat there and gave everyone an apologetic look.

"Okay enough with the doom and gloom." Bubbles said standing up and turning on the radio and funnily enough the radio station was having a RRB request hour.

"Buttercup you be Butch, Bubbles your Boomer, Robin you've got Mitch and I will be Brick," Blossom ordered.

The girls disappeared into their rooms and came out with the rowdiest looking outfits they had, Blossom was wearing her cherry red top with black skinny jeans that she sagged a little to try and match his style and she had untied the bun she done and tied her hair in a low ponytail, like the one Brick has. Buttercup had put hair gel and mixed it with water to get Butch's spikes right, she came out wearing a black sports bra and her army green cargo pants while Robin had put on her white tank top with grey sweat pants and there wasn't much she could do with her hair so she just tied it up. Bubbles looked almost identical to the blue Ruff, she came out wearing a white tank top with white and blue checkered print shorts and she had combed her hair in the exact same hair style as Boomer's.

The boys were amazed at how much the girls looked like them, Boomer was the most amazed at the resemblance between them. Blossom walked over to Brick and took his hat off his head and put it on her head. The boys were ready from Brick to flip out because **NO ONE** touches his hat, instead he just stood up and fixed his hat on her head, and "There…now you look more like a Brick." he said.

The next song started playing and all the girls knew this one, it was one of their favorites," Girls, places!" Blossom yelled as they took their positions in the living room while the boys sat on the sofa

**Kiss You-One Direction**

_Blossom_  
Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like  
We could go out any day, any night  
Baby I'll take you there, take you there  
Baby I'll take you there, yeah

Brick couldn't believe it, Blossom was out Bricking him but he must admit she looked good wearing his hat

Buttercup  
Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on  
You can get, get anything that you want  
Baby just shout it out, shout it out  
Baby just shout it out, yeah

Butch thought that Buttercup made a sexy Butch and thought to himself no wonder girls love him…he was sexy as he smirked

_Robin_  
And if you, you want me too  
Let's make a move

_Buttercup_  
Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

_All_  
To-o-uch  
You get this kind of, ru-u-ush  
Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna, take it slow  
And you just wanna, take me home  
Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

The girls were giving the boys one hell of a show, as they were singing their song and looking a lot like them

_Buttercup_  
And let me kiss you

Buttercup was teasing Butch…walking up to Butch and puckering up in his direction, when he would move in closer for a kiss she would push him over and rejoin her band, the new and improved RRG

_Blossom_  
Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I need  
Looking so good from your head to your feet  
Come on come over here, over here  
Come on come over here, yeah

_Bubbles_  
Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends  
Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins  
Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight  
Baby be mine tonight, yeah

_Robin_  
And if you, you want me too  
Let's make a move

_Blossom_  
Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

_All_  
To-o-uch  
You get this kind of, ru-u-ush  
Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna, take it slow  
And you just wanna, take me home  
Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

_Blossom,_  
And let me kiss you

_[All]_  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na

_Bubbles_  
Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

_All_  
To-o-uch  
You get this kind of, ru-u-ush  
Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna, take it slow  
And you just wanna, take me home  
Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Every time we to-o-uch  
You get this kind of, ru-u-ush  
Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna, take it slow  
And you just wanna, take me home  
Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

_Buttercup_  
And let me kiss you

We finished strong and the boys started clapping, Mitch was even whistling…they gave the girls a standing ovation, all the boys where cheering, well all of them except Boomer. Bubbles noticed that he was quiet and asked him what was wrong and he frowned and said, "They make a better us than we do"

We all laughed at him and Bubbles hit him with a pillow and said, "Oh Boomie"

**NO POV**

It was around 3am and everyone was tired, well expect Blossom and Brick, while their siblings were all asleep in the living room they were in the kitchen talking and when they went to sleep at around 4.30am, they found Robin and Mitch cuddled up in Mitch's sleeping bag, fast asleep.

The next morning at around 9am they everyone was woken up to the smell of bacon and eggs, pancakes, waffles and sausages, Bubbles woke up at 7am and started cooking, she wasn't sure what to make so she made a bit of everything.

The boys woke up as they couldn't resist the smell of home cooked food anymore, Boomer asked Blossom and Robin," Is she always like this in the morning?"

"Yes", Blossom said

"Pretty much", Robin followed

The boys sat down at the table and looked at what Bubbles had prepared for them, it all looked and smelled so good that they didn't know where to start. So Butch grabbed some bacon, eggs and pancakes, Brick took a few waffles, Boomer took a few pieces of bacon and egg and wrapped it in a pancake and Mitch had the same as Butch.

"There is nothing better than a home cooked breakfast", Mitch said with a mouth full of bacon

"I could used to this", Boomer said smiling at Bubbles

Brick and Butch were too bust eating to say anything, they were too busy enjoying their breakfast.

**Authors Note: I know it's a random place to end a chapter but I didn't want to make it too long. So the boys and girls spent some time together and got to know each other a little better, we got to know a little more about Mitch and Robin's past and Butch and Buttercup where locked in her room for 30 minutes, wonder what happened. I'm going on holiday soon so I'm gonna try and update as much as I can before I leave…hoping to update two chapters a day. Thank you so much for the reviews, I can only become a better writer. Please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Authors Note: This is the next morning after the sleep over and each of the boys asked the girls on a date and the first date is Mitch and Robin's. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. Enjoy and don't forget to review. Please if you have any song ideas don't hesitate to send them to me.**

**Robin's POV**

**So after breakfast Mitch asked me to meet him in the lobby when I was done getting ready, he said he wanted to take me on a date but he didn't say where we would be going, which is a problem because I'm not sure what to wear. So I decided to go with the tried and true, a lavender tank top with black jeans and black and purple suspenders and black converse shoes.**

**I found him waiting for me near the front desk.**

**"Hey there beautiful, ready to go.'', he said**

**I blushed when he called me beautiful and replied ,"Always but where are we going?" **

**"Well we are going to see all of L.A from one place."**

**I was very confused and didn't know what he meant by that. It didn't make sense to me how we would be able to see all of L.A from one place, but I trusted him and we got in the car and he put a blind fold on me.**

**"What the hell Mitch"**

**"Trust me?" he asked**

**"Yes, but I'm starting to regret it'', I groaned**

**"Mitch I swear if you're trying to get me on a helicopter with you, just forget it. I am ****NOT ****leaving the ground", I yelled**

**"Relax beautiful, we only need to drive to get to where we are going", he said**

**I blushed, because he called me beautiful, which was something I was not used to hearing. Tom never called me beautiful but he did say I am "one of the hottest chicks in Townsville". I never liked the term "hot" because it implied that only my body was attractive but when Mitch called me beautiful it means that he thinks everything about me is beautiful. Obviously he hasn't seen me in the morning, as soon as I wake up.**

***30 minutes later***

**We had been driving for what seemed to be forever but I didn't mind because it was just the two of us in the back seat talking and it was nice. Finally we reached our mystery location and Mitch took my hand and guided me out of the car felt like we were on a mountain and it was kinda hot and windy.**

**"Ok beautiful, you can open your eyes now." he said as he took the blind fold off and I realized that we were standing below the "HOLLYWOOD" sign and a few feet in front of me there was a small table for two set up.**

**On the table was a white table cloth with a smaller purple table cloth on top and there was a vase that had white lilies and one stick of lavender, my favorite flowers.**

**"But…but how did you…?"**

**"I have my connections, now do you want to stand around and play 21 questions for do you want to eat?, he said as he pulled the chair out for me but he didn't sit down, he just stood up and looked nervous all of a sudden.**

**"Robin there is something I need to ask you." he began**

**"Mitch, please can we just eat and enjoy each other's company…you know as friends"**

**"See but that's the thing Robin, I don't wanna be your friend…I wanna be more than that…I wanna be…**

**I Wanna Be-Chris Brown**

_[Intro:]_  
_[Sigh]_ Look. I know we've been friends for a while now.  
But, I just feel like I can confess to you.  
It's gonna be hard but.  
Alright here it goes...

_[Verse 1:]_  
Imagine that the pillow that you cried on was my chest,  
and the tissue that you wiped your face with was my hand.  
Girl, imagine: if you needed advise about some other guy, I'm the one that comes to mind.  
Not tryna hear you tell nobody that I'm just a friend,  
just trying to make sure I'm that body that you call your man,  
and anytime you need a shoulder – it's yours, night or day,  
but what I'm tryna say is, I wanna be...

_[Chorus:]_  
The last number you call late at night (said I wanna be),  
The first one that you dial when you open your eyes.  
Wanna be the one you run to,  
wanna be the one that ain't gonna hurt you,  
I wanna be yeah, I wanna be yeah..  
Be the man making your girl jealous,  
be the guy shuttin' down all the fellas...  
whatever you need, girl, it's all on me:  
soldier, your friend or your lover, girl,  
I wanna be...

_[Verse 2:]_  
Would it be cool?  
Would you mind if I called you my boo,  
what if the next whip you was pushin' was the one I bought for you?  
Can I be the one that meets your pops and take your mama shoppin', be the only one they like?  
Have you thought about it – wait – really thought about it?  
Maybe you should take some time  
call your girls and talk about it, yeah.  
'cause I done already made up my mind,  
don't need no more time to know if I wanna be with you,  
I wanna be...

_[Chorus]_

_[Verse 3:]_  
Put me on your screen saver, all over your MySpace and make me one of your top favorites,  
that's where I wanna be...  
The one you cryin' for (stand up for and fightin' for)  
wanna be your good, bad, love, hate girl..

_[X2]_  
Cross my heart hoped to die, on everything that's good,  
I'm gonna do you right, show you right, get this understood.

_[Chorus]_

Girl I wanna be, I wanna be... _[Sigh]_  
I wanna be, I wanna be...

**When he finished he looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes that would melt the heart of any ice-queen.**

**"I know we have only known each other a few weeks but when I first saw you in the auditorium that day there was a connection between us and I know you melt it too because of the way you looked into my eyes, I could feel that you felt the chemistry between us, what I'm trying to ask you is…", he looked away as if the words refused to come out of his mouth.**

**"Robin, will you be my girlfriend?"**

**I didn't know what to say to him, here he was this amazing guy that I've only know for a few weeks but we connected instantly, he understands me completely and I don't have to say anything to him and he just knows and here he was asking me to be his girlfriend. He shares and understands the pain of losing both parents but I'm not the girl for him, I'm just not good enough for him.**

** He looked at me with hopeful eyes.**

**"Mitch, I do care about you a lot, your right they day we met I did feel a strong connection to him and I do feel the same way but…", he cut me off before I could say anything.**

**"I know about Tom and how he hurt you but I'm not like that, I know what I have in you and I would never do anything to hurt you, I know you're afraid of getting hurt but I would never hurt you, please don't punish me for Tom's mistakes."**

**"How did you….Bubbles, I'm so gonna kill her when I get back"**

**"I know you're not that confident that you are enough for me but your more enough for me.", he said as he took a deep breath and…**

**What Makes You Beautiful-One Direction**

_[Verse 1]_  
You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,

_[Bridge]_  
Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

_[Chorus]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

_[Verse 2]_  
So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

_[Bridge]_  
Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

_[Chorus]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na _[x2]_

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,

_[Chorus]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful Oh),  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately (desperately),  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

**I could tell that this was his last hope, if this wouldn't change my mind then nothing would, he looked at me one more time and asked me again," Robin, will you be my girlfriend?"**

**He sees me in a way that I've never been able to see, he sees the good in me and not just my flaws and he doesn't want to change me, not like Tom, when I think about it now the only reason I was with Tom was because people would say what a cute couple we made and I didn't want to be alone. With Mitch it's so different, he truly cares about me and it's not just about looks for him, he is a celebrity after all if he wanted to date someone because it looked good he would date Victoria Justice or someone like that but he didn't. He wanted me, normal, plain, boring old Robin Sawyer-Utonium, I can't let my past keep me from something good in my present and possibly future. I can't turn Mitch away because of Tom what's-his-face**

**Mitch's POV**

**I didn't know what else to do, if she said no that would be it for me. I have never met a girl like this she is just like me, as if she was created with me in mind but she couldn't see what I saw, he couldn't see what an amazing person she is and how much I wanted to be with her…how much I needed her.**

**I swallowed hard and asked one more time, "Robin, will you be my girlfriend?"**

**With a single tear rolling down her cheek, she stood up, looking at me directly in my eyes and stared right into my soul, opened her mouth and…**

**Wanna Say-Kat Graham**

Tonight I'm gonna  
Throw my past away  
Tonight I'm gonna  
Live like my last day  
It makes wanna say…

When your around  
I can tell  
I'm about to lose myself  
I'm about to lose myself  
Caught up in  
The moment again  
Boy you take my breath away  
Boy you take my breath away

I don't care  
If people wanna stop and stare  
We'll just pretend  
That no ones there  
They'll fade away  
Boy you make me wanna say  
Wanna say…

Tonight I'm gonna  
Throw my past away  
Tonight I'm gonna  
Live like my last day  
It makes wanna say…

YA YA YA  
YA YA YA  
It makes me wanna say…  
YA YA YA  
YA YA YA  
It makes me wanna say…  
YA YA YA  
It makes me wanna say…  
YA YA YA  
It makes me wanna say…

From here on out  
We'll live out loud  
You and me against the world  
You and me against the world  
Don't matter how  
Things turn out  
Baby we're together now  
Baby we're together now

I don't care  
If people wanna stop and stare  
We'll just pretend  
That no ones there  
They'll fade away  
Boy you make me wanna say  
Wanna say…

Tonight I'm gonna  
Throw my past away  
Tonight I'm gonna  
Live like my last day  
It makes wanna say…

YA YA YA  
YA YA YA  
It makes me wanna say…  
YA YA YA  
It makes me wanna say…  
YA YA YA  
It makes me wanna say…  
YA YA YA  
It makes me wanna say…

YA YA YA  
YA YA YA  
It makes me wanna say…  
YA YA YA  
It makes me wanna say…  
YA YA YA  
It makes me wanna say…  
YA YA YA  
It makes me wanna say…

Tonight I'm gonna  
Throw my past away  
Tonight I'm gonna  
Live like my last day  
It makes wanna say…

**She looked up at me after her song and said, "Yes Mitch I will be your girlfriend."**

**I swear no one on this big blue Earth was as happy was I was in that moment, with Robin by my side there was nothing I couldn't do and there was no way that I was gonna lose her.**

**"Are you serious?", I heard myself ask**

**"Does being in a boy band make you stupid or something…of course I'm serious, who would joke about something like that?", she said wiping the tears from her eyes and sniffing just a little.**

**I hugged her and said," You know we are on a mountain, you kind of didn't have a choice of if you said no I would have just left you here"**

**She laughed and said," As if you had the balls to, you're too afraid of what my sisters will do to you if you come back without me, especially Butters"**

**"Well I don't care what happens now, you're stuck with me now cupcake and there is no way of getting rid of me, with you by my side the world will be ours..Mwaa ha-ha ha-ha", I laughed evilly**

**"Yes my darling, now that we are together, all the people of the world will have no choice but to give into our demands and surrender all of their left shoes!, she said in a dramatic fashion.**

**I looked at her and said, "You're so crazy, you know that"**

**"Well I'm ****YOUR GIRLFRIERND****", she laughed**

**"And don't you forget it", I said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.**

**Authors Note: Thus concludes chapter 6…making their first appearance in the story as a couple, I give to you…Mitchin. Its chapter 6 so I thought that it was time for these people to get together or at least try. I'm sorry about the 3 songs but Robin is so stubborn and that whole Tom saga really messed her up and hit her self-esteem hard and Mitch needed to undo a little of what Tom did. The next date is…drum roll please…Blossom and Brick's date but will their date go well or will it turn into a disaster?. Please read and review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Authors Note: So it's Chapter 7 and now it's time for Blossom and Brick's date and during this date Blossom finds out something very interesting about Brick. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story and especially those who have favorited me and my story. Please read and review**

**Blossom's POV**

I was waiting for Brick in front of the hotel like he asked me to, he said something about the carnival so I guess that's where we're going. I hope they have a Farris wheel there, it's my all time favorite ride. I saw Brick drive up next to me in a red Aston Martin DB9, nobody knew this but I loved cars, I loved sports cars, I loved racing cars, I loved American Muscle cars but my favorite car was the DB9.

"Aston Martin DB9…nice choice." I said

"Thank you", Brick said as he looked at me a bit confused

"So is it a V8 or the V12 (**Authors Note: V8 and V12 are engine types that dictate how fast the car is, V12 being the faster of the 2)**", I asked

"V12"

"Turbo?" I asked as he closed the door for me, careful not to get my knee length pink strapless sundress caught in the door.

"No, I thought that would be too much. Blossom you're the first girl I've ever met who knows so much about cars…how come you know so much about them?"

"When I was little I got the chicken pox and while my sisters were at school I was at home with my dad. So one day we were just sitting on the sofa and he flipped on to Top Gear and he started telling me about the Ford Mustang GT that they had on TV. We sort of bonded over cars and every Saturday morning we would watch Top Gear together.

Brick looked surprised when I told him the story but he smiled at me and asked if I wanted to see what this car could really do and without hesitation I said yes. We looked for an empty street where he could really test the car, luckily for us it was early in the morning so most people were still asleep.

We came to a red robot and waited for it to turn green, when it was yellow he had started revving the car and when it turned green he put the car in first and sped off we were easily at 100, second gear 180, third gear, 220 and in fourth I swear I saw the meter go to 300.

"That was amazing!" I said to him when we reached the carnival

He just smirked at me and we got out of the car and entered the carnival.

"Stick with me Pinky, you have a lot to learn"

We were just walking around the carnival when we heard, "Step right up, pop the balloons and win a prize". The carni man looked at Brick and said it again, "Step right up, pop the balloons and win the lady a prize, only 5 bucks"

I looked at Brick and he took out his wallet and put the money on the counter.

"Thank you sir, 5 bucks, 5 tries", the carni said

Brick didn't even need 5 tries, he popped all 3 balloons with the first 3 darts.

"Congratulations sir, now what will it be for your beautiful lady friend?" the man asked

Brick looked at me wanting to know which one I wanted, as I looked at the options in front of me I saw something that caught my eye.

"The panda, with a pink necklace", I said to Brick

He motioned the man to the panda and when Brick gave me the panda I smiled and said, "Congratulations , you're a father, it's a beautiful baby girl"

"She looks exactly like her mother", he said laughing

I gave him a questioning look, I told him to hold his daughter for a minute and went back to the booth where he had won me the panda and I played and won him a kangaroo wearing a red cap backward, kind of like the way Brick does.

"Hey Pinky, I've decided to name her Caroline…sooo what do you have there?" he asked looking at my new little kangaroo friend

"Well since you won me Caroline, I decided to go back and get you something"

He laughed when he saw that the kangaroo was wearing a red cap backwards the way he does.

"So what are you going to call our son", he asked me

"Frank"

Brick looked at me and said," Nothing like a day spent with the family…come on kids hurry up before you get lost"

I couldn't help but laugh at the situation we were making…we were basically playing house where I was the mommy and he was the daddy and we had two kids, Caroline and Frank.

We walked around a bit getting on roller coasters and bumper car rides, we ate candy floss and toffee apples and giant cookies and after a while we just found a quiet place and just sat and started talking.

"Brick", I said softly

He looked up at me, while holding Frank

"Don't you wish you could be normal sometimes, instead of Brick Jojo, lead singer of RRB?"

He looked at me with a painful smile, "Sometimes I do, don't get me wrong the money and the free stuff is great but it's not why we got into this. We were "discovered" back in Boston, we were about 15 and we were in the mall. Boomer was trying to impress some girl and ask her to go out with him and he asked us to help him out. We were singing Let me love you by Mario and doing some moves we saw on MTV and some scout saw us and it's been one hell of a roller coaster ride ever since. The one thing I miss the most is going out in public and blending in, just being part of the crowd you know."

I looked at him and I could sympathize with him, it must be hard not having privacy, not knowing who to trust

He looked at me and asked," So why do you want to win and have your privacy taken away?"

"Well we helped our mother out in the kitchen when we were younger and while we were doing that we would also sing, she was the one who taught us how to play instruments and read music sheets and when she left that was all we had left to remember her by"

Ok break time was over…back to the fun. We walked around a little more and I saw this record your own sound booth and I pulled him there, we found a song that we could sing and record together so I paid the man and the music started

**Start Of Something New-Troy and Gabriella, High School Musical**

**Brick**-Living in my own world, didn't understand that anything can happen when you take a chance.

**Blossom**-I never believed in what I couldn't see.

I never opened my heart to all the possibilities

**Both**- I know that something has changed- never felt this way

**Blossom**-And right here tonight

Chorus

**Both**-This could be the start of something new.

It feels so right to be here with you. Oh.

And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart

The start of something new

**Brick**-Now who would ever thought that

**Both**-We'd both be here tonight

**Blossom**- And my world looks so much brighter (**Brick**-Brighter, brighter)

With you by my side (**Brick**- by my side)

**Both**- I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

**Blossom**-And right here tonight

**Both**-This could be the start of something new.

It feels so right to be here with you. Oh.

And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart

**Blossom-**The start of something new

**Brick**-I never knew that it could happen

Till it happened to me

**Both**-I didn't know it before

**Blossom**-Right now it's easy to…

**Both**-See Oh

**Both**-Chorus x2

After the song was recorded and processed by the machine, the man in the booth each gave us a copy and sent us on our way.

"I'm hungry", Brick complained

"But we just ate like 15 minutes ago"

"I am a growing young man Pinky, I need sustenance ok", he whined

"Fine, let's get a pizza"

We walked around and found a pizza place but the line was hectically long, I looked at my watched and realized that it was 13h00 and people were awake and the carnival was really packed. It was so packed people were bumping into each other just trying to get past and I was praying that nobody noticed(particularly the girls) that I was with Brick. We stood in the line for a good 30 minutes and another 15 waiting for Brick's pizza.

I wasn't hungry so I let him eat his pizza and when he finally finished we went to one of those dance machines, we put the coins in and he looked at me and said…

"I bet I'm gonna beat you."

"So what do I get when I win", I said confidently

"How about for our next date we go and do whatever you want"

I blushed when he said the word "date". Was this really a date, I mean he did ask me out and he did pay for most of the things we did, we talked and are having a great time. It suddenly dawned on me that **I WAS ON A DATE WITH BRICK JOJO! **But do I like Brick like that? I stood there studying him, his tall, muscular frame, and his crimson red eyes so full of passion but also filled with pain and sorrow, his smile, his warm, gentle smile. Oh my gosh, I have a crush on the lead singer of the RowdyRuff Boyz! But how does he feel about me, does he look at me and see friend or does he look at me and see a potential girlfriend, I wondered.

"So it that a deal Pinky?" Brick said as he woke me from my trance

"Deal", I replied quickly before he noticed the color of my face

"Dancers are you ready, choose a song", the machine said, Brick chose a song as I put my stuff next to his.

I took my stance when I realized that this song was very familiar, we used to practice our moves to this song.

Gimme dat- Ciara

Chorus

I've been gone for too long

Think it's time I bring it back

I've been gone for too long

Now it's time I take it back

Yea yea, you like it when

I move it to the beat like that

Got that bump bump in your truck

Got them speakers burning up,

Gimme dat bass

Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme

That bass

Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme

That bass

Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme

That bass

Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme

That bass

Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme

That bass

Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme

That bass

Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme

That bass

This right here's a banger

This right here's a keeper

Just know when you play this

You might blow out your speakers

Me, I'm TNT

Please don't set me off

When the song come on

You know I'm going off

When the beat's up and down

I'm a bring the place down

This Georgia peach is so round

Like it when I jump jump down to

The ground

When the beat's up and down

Never complain when I put it down

The princess is back in town

I'm finna put on my crown

Chorus

This right here be jamming

From N.Y to Miami

Bass be hittin so hard

On the block it'll wake your mami

This is for the Cadi's and the old school Chevy's

Yea yea yea, yeah I like it loud

It ain't right if it ain't heavy

Chorus

Oh, I'm making love to the base

Line

I feel it deep inside every time I

Hear that

I can feel that, ooh I need that

I gotta get that, bass

Time to bring it back

Chorus x2

"Take that carrot top", I said victoriously as the game stopped and revealed that my score was higher than his

Brick looked at me, winded and said, "Man I need to get back in the dance studio"

I laughed at him and got him a bottle of water and once our heart rates were back to normal I heard Brick say," Hey Pinky, wanna go to the Ferris wheel, it's kind of my favorite ride, I always ride it when the carnival is in town."

I looked at Brick in disbelief, not only did we have a lot in common…HIS favorite ride is MY favorite ride, this can't be happening. Wait, maybe I'm reading too much into this, I mean I literally just realized that I had a crush on him, I can't be trying to plan our wedding. Calm down Blossom, your just imagining things think clearly, you're the smart one remember, I thought to myself.

"Uhm, hello…Brick to Pinky, do you copy?" Brick said snapping me out of my trance

"Are you ok, you kind of zoned out there", he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just can't believe that the Ferris wheel is your favorite ride, because it is my favorite too, ever since I was 5 years old."

Brick smiled at me as we walked in the direction of the Ferris wheel, we talked and he told me some more about himself. He told me that he is terrified of snakes and nobody outside his family knew that, so I felt special, I told him that nothing on Earth scares me more than spiders. He laughed at me and said, "Come on, spiders…you just have to step on it"

"It's not that easy ok, when I see a spider I become paralyzed, like I can't move or do anything. I once got so scared I couldn't even move for like an hour, well technically it was 10 minutes but it felt like an hour to me."

He laughed at me and called me a wimpy, I looked at him and said," Let's see how brave you are when you come face to face with a 8 legged beast"

Again he laughed at me.

We finally made it to the Ferris wheel, it took us a while to get to it because it was on the other side of the carnival and there were so many people around. We stood in line, Brick paid the man and we climbed on the black and red cage.

"This is the closest thing to flying for me, I feel free like up here, like there is nobody who can judge me, nobody to try and bring me down or make me feel insecure." I said as I felt the breeze on my face

"What do you have to be insecure about?" Brick asked

"My eyes, in case you haven't noticed, the color isn't exactly normal", I said, a bit embarrassed

Brick smiled at me, took my hands into his and said, "Well so are mine, I mean where have you ever seen naturally red eyes but it doesn't matter, I think that it's cool that you have pink eyes, it makes you, unique…would you be happy with blue, or brown eyes like everybody else…no I don't think so. You are an amazing beautiful girl Blossom and don't let anyone tell you different."

I blushed a bright red, bite my bottom lip (like I always do when I blush), looked down and softly whispered, "Actually your eyes are more of crimson, or a charlotte than red, but thank you Brick, you don't know what that means to me."

Suddenly I left a wave of electricity bolt through my body and when I looked up I noticed that Brick's face was inches away from mine and he was looking right into my eyes. He smelled like black orchids and something else I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Was he trying to kiss me…please let him be trying to kiss me, he looks so good and he is such a sweet guy…wait a minute what am I doing, I like this guy and it seems he likes me too so lets me just…", I thought to myself as I slowly moved my face closer to his. We looked into each other's eyes for what seemed to be forever, I closed my eyes and waited for him to make the next move. Then I felt Brick soft lips gently pressing against mine, he pulled me closer as if he wanted to be one with me. I felt electricity shoot through me like a bolt of lightning and in that moment I knew he liked me.

Peppermint, Brick smelled like black orchids and peppermint, I thought to myself as I let go and enjoyed the moment.

**Brick's POV**

"Wow she smells like cherries and she tastes like vanilla", I thought to myself as I pulled her closer to me. I have no idea why I did that but I had the sudden urge to feel close to her in that moment. This girl, this one girl whom I've opened up to, this beautiful, smart and talented girl is kissing me back. This is amazing, best kiss I've ever….

My eyes shoot wide open as I pulled away from a confused Blossom, she didn't understand why and asked me, "What's wrong Brick?"

I took my cap off to run my fingers through my hair and let out a huge sigh.

"Man I can't believe this", I said softly

"What can't you believe?" she asked me moving closer, almost as if to comfort me

Man what an amazing girl, she doesn't know what's wrong but her first instinct is to comfort me, I was brought back to Earth when I heard her say," Is there anything I can do to help?". I can't take this anymore, I can't do this to her. We were at the top of the Ferris wheel when I gathered up as much courage as I could and said, "Blossom I have to tell you something"

She looked worried and said," What is it Brick"

"I…I…have a _girlfriend_.", as I choked out the last word

Blossom looked at me with a blank expression, the moment I said girlfriend she instantly moved to the other side of the cage, she looked like she was processing the information, I watched her as her expression changed from shock, to anger, to sadness.

"But you kissed me"

"You **KISSED** me!"

"**YOU KISSED ME**!"

She kept repeating, she looked furious and at that moment I was thankful that we were on the ground, she stood up and said, "Take me back to the hotel"

I kept trying to explain but all she would so was put her hand up until I kept quiet, it looked like she was processing and analyzing what I said but the angry expression never left her face. It was an awkward back to the hotel as I was too afraid to say something and she was too angry to say something. When parked in front of the hotel she just stood up and left, without a word.

Well at least she took Caroline with her, that was something right, I thought to myself.

I drove around for a while, replaying what happened and what could have happened, I imagined if I didn't have a girlfriend…I imagined if I never kissed her…I imagined telling her that I have a girlfriend before I kissed her…but at the end of every one of my visions she would forgive me and we would drive off into the sunset.

Way to go Brick!

Smooth move, moron!

That was smart, kissing her, while conviently forgetting that you're NOT single!

I said to myself as I pull over at some park, the park was empty probably because the carnival was in town, I really didn't care why…I just needed to be alone. Whatever the reason was I was just glad that the park was empty, I walked around for a bit wondering what I was going to do I have a girlfriend but Blossom, she is so…we just click, like two puzzle pieces. What am I going to do?

**What's A Man To Do-Usher**

Oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oh yeah

Listen  
I'd be a liar if I told you  
That I didn't see it coming  
Be more of a liar if I said  
Hey I didn't want it to be something  
You deserve much better  
For the love that you have shared  
I know you won't believe it  
But girl I swear  
That I got love for you  
Big love for you  
Even when I'm tripping  
The fact remains that  
You will always be my baby  
My baby

But dig the truth  
Baby, dig the truth  
I can't hide my feelings  
Especially when the whole world can see

_[Chorus:]_  
That my heart is in two different places  
I got you in my life and I wanna do right  
But it's hard to let it go  
When my love has two different faces  
And I can't break ties cause they both look right  
Someone tell me what's a man to do  
When he's loving two  
And he don't wanna lie  
But he can't tell the truth

What's a man to do  
When he's loving two  
But he can't keep his heart  
In two different places  
In two different places

I know you feel it cause you stay  
There is much more to this story  
But I'd be a fool to say  
I trust her and I'm always gonna love her  
You know that you don't wanna hear

I been living on the edge baby  
So I guess yea baby  
She ain't nothing but she is real  
But why take her through it  
When I still got love for you  
Big love for you  
Even when I'm tripping  
The fact remains that  
You will always be my baby  
My baby

But dig the truth  
Baby, dig the truth  
I can't hide my feelings  
Especially when the whole world can see

_[Chorus]_

I wanna tell you it's over  
That I ain't thinking of her  
I wanna really mean it  
That I want you to see it  
That I'm really trying to leave her behind  
And I'm trying not to make you cry  
I wanna tell you that  
I ain't playing games and I'm dedicated to receive a change  
But when I look in the mirror  
It's the same old man

_[Chorus]_

I was so distracted by my thoughts and the song that I hadn't realized that I had walked onto the street and that a car was speeding towards me

"What's a man to do, when he's loving two", I kept singing, wait a minute, did I just say love?

The car horn had brought me back to reality and I realized that it was about to hit me. I jumped out of the way, kind of like the way they do in movies, I would have been kind of cool if I wasn't about to die.

Wait a minute, I almost died and in that instant I knew what to do, I reached for my phone and dialed a number, the phone was ringing…

"Hello?", the person on the other side said

"Hey it's me, I know you're still mad at me but can you meet me at Coffee Shop in 15 minutes", I asked

"The one near the beach?", she asked

"Yes, that one…ok cool, see you soon, Later", I said as I hung up on the phone and headed to my car.

**Authors Note: That's it for chapter 7, we find out that Brick has a girlfriend and that he almost got hit by a car. But who was that on the phone? Guess you'll just have to read on and find out. Sorry if this chapter is a little long I'm just a big Blossom and Brick fan. The next date is Buttercup and Butch's date. Please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Authors Note: So chapter 8 is Buttercup and Butch's date and he takes her to the skate park and then the water park, well because they never really got to do anything at the water park because of what happened to Robin. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me. Please read and review.**

**Buttercup's POV**

**I was sitting in Butch's car as he drove us to the skate park, we just there in silence until he said, "So what do you think?"**

**"About what", I asked**

**"My car", he said, sounding a little annoyed that I even had to ask**

**"It's just a car, what am I supposed to think"**

**As we approached a stop sign he gave me an "are you kidding me look", I looked at him and said," What?"**

**He sighed deeply and said, "This is not just a car, it's the 2013 Dodge Challenger, it's not even available to the public yet, but I know a guy", he said proudly. "It's a new twist on a classic American Muscle car, it has a V8 engine, it doesn't even come in this color, I personally had to get the color changed to forest green and seats changed to green and black, come on Butterbabe, don't be such a girl", he continued**

**"Well, I'm sorry I don't speak car, I've got better things to do with my time than go crazy over something that can kill you. Stop the car and I will skate back to the hotel." I snapped**

**"Woah there, Butterbabe, calm down…and I thought I had a short temper', he smirked**

**"Whatever", I sneered**

**At the skate park it seemed that everyone knew Butch because they kept greeting him…oh wow Buttercup you're a smart one, of course they know him…he is FAMOUS after all, I thought to myself.**

**Butch pulled out his black skateboard with green lighting on it, he then pulled out my lime skate board with the letters "BC" in black. I put my helmet on and Butch laughed and said, "Aaaw how precious, little Buttercup is afraid of falling and getting hurt". I punched him in the stomach, put my board on the ground and rolled away.**

**After Butch recovered he joined me on the half pipe, as we rolled past each other he yelled at me, "Bet you can't to a bank drop"**

**"Please", I rolled my eyes and did the bank drop Butch claimed I couldn't do**

**"Kick flip", was the next thing he said**

**"Kid stuff", I said as I jumped in the air with my board**

**"360 flip", he said**

**"You're making this too easy for me", I said as I spun in the air**

**When I landed Butch looked at me and he was impressed, he smirked at me when he said," Nice bra". I looked at him confused when I realized while I was in the air my shirt must have lifted up and he saw it. I was about to knock him out when he rolled away and yelled," Watch this!" From where I was standing he was trying to do a vert drop when he slipped, fell off his board and slid down to the middle of the half pipe and he wasn't moving.**

**"Crap", I muttered as I ran to see if he was ok**

**"Butch, can you hear me…are you ok…how many fingers am I holding up", I said**

**"Didn't know you cared so much Butterbabe", he said as he slowly stood up**

**"Your such a frenchie crip (****Authors Note: A frenchie crip is a skate term for someone who thinks that they are the best because they can perform simple tricks like they are difficult.)****", I laughed at him**

**We skated for a few more hours when we realized that it was hot, I asked Butch what time it was and he said it was around 14h30.**

**"Man, its hot", I said as I wiped sweat from my forehead**

**"And all this physical activity is so not helping right now" Butch continued**

**He looked at me, smiled and started pulling me to the car.**

**"Woah hands off the merchandise buddy, where are you taking me", I asked him as I pulled my arm free**

**"Back to the hotel, you get your bikini", he said**

**I caught his drift and smiled, "You're not as dumb as you look Jojo", I said as I got in the car**

**During the drive back I got tired of the silence so I started playing with the radio knob, I heard all kinds of romantic, love songs I turned the dial and almost missed a good song, Butch told me to go back one and so I did.**

**"Man I love this song", we both said at the same time and smiled.**

**Dirty Little Secret-All American Rejects**

Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

Chorus  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

Chorus

Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know  
Who has to know

I was surprised to find that we have music in common too and after that song we just talked about other bands and he said that the Red Hot Chilli Peppers are better than Nickelback…as if, I rolled my eyes

I rolled my eyes and Butch smirked as he heard what the next song on the radio voice. It was the sound of his own voice.

"Good song, that guy on the radio, he has a great voice and with a voice like that you can bet that he is devilishly handsome too", he said, singing his own praises.

"Oh my Butch, what a big ego you have there", I rolled my eyes

"All the better to get your attention my dear", he smirked

I opened the window because honestly there wasn't enough room in the car for Butch's ego

**Ego-Beyonce**

Aw, baby, how you doing?  
You know I'm gonna cut right to the chase, huh?  
Some women were made  
But me, myself?  
I like to think that I was created  
For a special purpose  
You know?  
What's more special than YOU?  
You feel me?

It's on, baby let's get lost  
You don't need to call in to work 'cause you're the boss  
For real, want you to show me how you feel  
I consider myself lucky, that's a big deal  
Why?  
Well, you got the key to my heart  
But you ain't gonna need it  
I'd rather you open up my body  
And show me secrets you didn't know was inside  
No need for me to lie

Chorus  
It's too big (big)  
It's too wide (wide)  
It's too strong (strong)  
It won't fit (fit)  
It's too much (much)  
It's too tough (tough)  
He talk like this 'cause he can back it up  
He got a big ego  
Such a huge ego  
I love his big ego  
It's too much  
He walk like this 'cause he can back it up

Usually I'm humble  
Right now, I don't choose  
You can leave with me  
Or, you could have the blues  
Some call it arrogant  
I call it confident  
You decide when you find out what I'm working with  
Damn, I know  
I'm killing you with them legs  
Better yet, them thighs  
Matter of fact it's my smile, or maybe my eyes?  
Boy, you're a sight to see  
Kinda something like me

It's too big (big)  
It's too wide (wide)  
It's too strong (strong)  
It won't fit (fit)  
It's too much (much)  
It's too tough (tough)  
I talk like this 'cause I can back it up  
I got a big ego  
Such a huge ego  
But, he loves my big ego  
It's too much  
I walk like this 'cause I can back it up  
I, I walk like this 'cause I can back it up  
I, I talk like this 'cause I can back it up  
I, I, I can back it up,  
I can back it up  
I Walk like this 'cause I can back it up

It's too big (big)  
It's too wide (wide)  
It's too strong (strong)  
It won't fit (fit)  
It's too much (much)  
It's too tough (tough)  
He talk like this 'cause he can back it up  
He got a big ego  
Such a huge ego… such a huge ego  
But, I love his big ego  
It's too much  
He walk like this 'cause he can back it up

Ego so big you must admit  
I got every reason to feel like I'm that bitch  
Ego so strong, you ain't know?  
I don't need no beat, I can sing it with piano…

"Oh how sweet, I get a private show, I must mean a lot to you then", Butch flirted

"Your such an ass", I said

"You like me like that Butterbabe", he replied

"Shut up", I blushed

Finally we made it to the stupid hotel, I swear the trip was much longer this time round, we both left the car and decided that we would meet back at the car when we got our stuff. When I got back to our room nobody was home, I guess they all went with the Ruffs.

I stood in front of my bed with I dilemma on my hands, I couldn't decide on whether to take my green bikini with black hand prints on the butt and chest with black shorts or my black bikini with lime stars on it with jean shorts, in that moment I was glad that I was alone because my sister would never let me forget that I couldn't decide what to wear on a date with Butch. They would probably be saying that I like him, which I don't…obviously.

I rolled my eyes at how stupid I was being, I sighed, grabbed green bikini with black hand prints with the black shorts and put it on my bag a long with a towel, sun screen, lotion and a comb.

"Such a girl", I thought to myself as I walked out of the door

"What took you so long", Butch asked when I sat in the car

"I bet you couldn't decide on what to wear", he continued

"Shut up", I said as I punched him in the arm

We drove for about 25 minutes and we came to the parking lot of the water park and I sighed, Butch looked at me and said, "Don't worry Butterbabe, I bet you look sexy in your swim suit"

"Your such a perv", I replied

"Then what's wrong", he questioned

"Remember last time we came here, you and your brother were surrounded my fans and Robin ended up in the hospital'', I said looking down

Butch smiled at me and said, "I don't think you should worry about that, besides I doubt that anyone would be able to put you in the hospital, in fact it is probably the other way around"

I smiled at him and said," Ok so what are we waiting for…let's go"

We got out of the car and found the changing rooms, we said we would meet at the Temple of courage and when I got there I found Butch waiting for me, he looked at the watch that he wasn't wearing and said, "Late again, I see"

"Shut up Butch, I am a girl after all, these things take time"

He was checking me out and said," And the wait was worth it"

I blushed when he said that but I didn't want him to notice so I punched him in the stomach again.

We waited in line for like 10 minutes because it was a long line and you had to climb up like 20 flights of stairs to get to the top so that you could slide down this dark wet tunnel and land in a pool. I was so excited, the adrenalin was practically pouring out of my pores.

"Next", the man in front of the ride yelled

"That's us", Butch stupidly announced but I let him get away with it because I couldn't wait to get up there

We stood at the first step, I looked at him and said, "Race you to the top?"

"Bring it on, Butterbabe"

A voice from behind us said," Ready and GO!"

I wondered who said that, but I soon forgot about the mystery voice because I saw Butch race ahead of me and I ran up the stairs as fast as I could and I caught up to him.

"Give….it….up…" Butch said in between pants

I just ignored him and raced past him, I reached the top first

"Take that sucker", I yelled in his face when he finally made it up the stairs

"Whatever", he scoffed

We went down the dark slid and got back in line, we went down the temple of courage like 3 times, we rode a few more rides and decided to go get some food.

We sat there eating our burgers when he just stopped eating and was staring at me.

"What…is there something on my face?'', I asked him

**Butch's POV**

"What…is there something on my face?'', she asked me. Man she looked so cute, her wet hair that she tied in a low pony tail so it wouldn't bug her as she ate, those beautiful green eyes, the way she doesn't let me get away with anything. This girl is something else, I must admit, she interests me and I really like that she doesn't fall at my feet just because I'm Butch, the bad boy of the RRB.

"So what is it?" she said, snapping me out of my trance

"Oh…uhm there is nothing on your face, you just amaze me", I said

"How so?" she said confused

I took a deep breath, looked her straight in the eyes and said," Well I've only known you for like a week but I like you, I knew there was a spark the day I first saw you walk in the hotel with your sisters and when my brothers and I performed and I was staring at you. You're so tough but the smallest things make you blush, right Butterbabe?", and right on cue she blushed. "You are such a spit fire, your feisty and I like that, you won't take my crap, you're a much better skater than I am, your just like me, but better and I would love to get to know you better.", I finished

"So you've been stalking me since I got here huh", she smirked

I laughed at her," Sure you could say that, you interest me and you make me want to be a better me.", I paused

**Boyfriend-Justin Bieber**

If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow  
Swag, swag, swag, on you  
Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue  
I don't know about me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag

I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you

_[Chorus]_  
If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go

Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't  
I could be your Buzz Lightyear, fly across the globe  
I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know  
Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow  
Burr  
Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend  
You could be my girlfriend until the w-w-world ends  
Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and  
Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirlwind  
Swaggie

I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you

_[Chorus]_

So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl  
Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend  
If I was your man (If I was your man), I'd never leave you girl  
I just want to love and treat you right

_[Chorus]_

Na na na, na na na, na na na  
Yeah girl  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
If I was your boyfriend  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
If I was your boyfriend

She just looked at me wide eyed, the was a long silence, she sighed and said, "Listen here because I'm only going to say this once, do you understand me?" I nodded in agreement and held my breath as I waited to hear what she wanted to say.

She took a deep breath as if she was about to dive into a pool and said, "I like you too Butch but if you ever repeat that to anyone else I'm going to make you regret the day your mother met your father, are we clear?" she said that last part sternly.

I laughed, trust her to say something like that, we ate the rest of our meal in silence, with the occasional burp from her and gas from me. Quiet the pair we are, one is more stubborn, has a shorter temper and more disgusting than the other.

Well it was around 17h00 and it was time for us to go back to the hotel, we changed back to our normal clothes, I waited for her for like 10 minutes (what else is new) then I drove her back to the hotel.

On the way back we got stuck in the infamous LA traffic, so to pass the time we started talking about things we like and we realized that we had a lot in common, ignoring the fact that she thinks that the Miami Heat are better than the Lakers and that she is a Dallas Cowboyz fan(**Authors Note: The Miami Heat and Lakers are basketball teams and the Dallas Cowboyz are an American football team)**** I turned on the radio and one of my favorite songs was starting, time to serenade my Butterbabe, I thought.**

**The Closer I Get To You-Luther Vandros feat. Beyonce Knowles**

Butch-The closer I get to you  
The more you make me see  
By giving me all you've got  
Your love has captured me

I surprised her was I was gesturing to her as I sang her this beautiful song and she surprised me even more when she started singing along

Buttercup-Over and over again  
I try to tell myself that we  
Could never be more than friends  
And all the while inside  
I knew it was real  
The way you make me feel

As I listened to her angelic voice I realized that this solo had become a duet

Butch-Lying here next to you  
Time just seems to fly  
Needing you more and more  
Let's give love a try

Buttercup-Sweeter and sweeter love grows  
And heaven's there for those  
Who fool the tricks of time  
With hearts in love will find  
True love  
In a special way

Butch- The closer I get to you  
The more you make me see  
By giving me what you've got  
Your love has captured me

Buttercup-Over and over again  
I try to tell myself that we  
Could never be more than friends  
And all the while inside

Buttercup-I knew this was real (Butch-got to be real)  
The way you make me feel (you know)

Both-My baby, my baby, my baby, my love

Both-Come a little closer so we can see into the eyes of love  
Just a little a closer let me speak to you  
I wanna softly tell you something

Butch-Here I am—I just want you to come closer  
Come a little closer let me whisper in your ear  
'Cause I wanna tell you something  
Move a little a little closer we can say for real  
The way we feel about each other's lovin'…

We were having such a good time singing I drove right past the hotel.

"Smooth move moron", she yelled on me

"Hey, do you wanna walk?" I teased

She got out and said," Yes I will walk…who needs you"

We must have looked so strange to the people around us because I was kicking her out of my car right in front of the hotel and she was smiling the whole she was "yelling" at me. Before she left I called out to her and she turned around and yelled, "What Jojo, stop stalking me!"

I smiled at her and said," See you later Butterbabe"

**Buttercup's POV **

I can't believe the day I had today with Butch, he is just on another level of crazy, as I walked to the elevator I pulled my IPod out of my bag, put my ear phones in and looked for a song that suited my mood and I found the perfect song just as I stepped into the elevator and the doors shut.

**Got Me Good-Ciara**

My back is aching, my bra too tight  
My hip's shaking from left to right

I was alone in the elevator so I put my bag down and started dancing, I must have looked insane to someone watching me but I didn't care, I was having too much fun dancing and enjoying being in a good mood

My back is aching, my bra too tight  
My booty's shaking from the left to the right  
My back is aching, I'm so in love  
Baby all I know is you got me good

It's been too long baby too long  
It's time to start a new game, game, game, a new game  
It's been too long baby too long  
Let's play before it's too late, late, late it's too late

Put your hands on my ah!  
Baby touch me like that  
Make my body, boom zoom  
When you touch me like that  
Touch me like that, when you touch me like that  
Make my body boom boom  
Baby touch me like that

Chorus  
Nobody can make me feel, make me feel so right  
Nobody but you  
Nobody can make me feel like dancing all night  
Nobody but you

You got it, yeah you know you got me good  
Yeah, you got it, yeah you know you got me good, yeah  
Nobody can make me feel like you do baby  
You got me good

My back is aching, my bra too tight  
My booty's shaking from the left to the right  
My back is aching, I'm so in love  
Baby all I know is you got me good

I want baby I want you with me for a long time, time, a long time  
So gone yeah we're so gone  
We going till the sunrise (rise), the sunrise

Put your hands on my ah!  
Baby touch me like that  
Make my body, boom zoom  
When you touch me like that  
Touch me like that, when you touch me like that  
Make my body boom boom  
Baby touch me like that

Chorus

_[Beat break]_

You got me good  
You-you got me good  
You got me good  
You-you got me good

I turned around so that my face was looking at the wall of the elevator and I was shaking my booty to the beat, my music was so loud I didn't hear the elevator bell ding on my floor and in walked these two guys, obviously college boys. They were enjoying the show when I realized that I should be on my floor by now and when I turned around I saw them, staring at me, like a piece of meat. I lost it when one of them tried to touch me, I kicked him in the balls and when his friend lunged at me I knocked him out with one punch.

All night, baby, all night, baby, all night  
All night baby baby let me let me all night  
All night, baby, all night, baby, all night  
All night baby baby let me let me all night

Chorus

Damn perverts, I mutter to myself, but I wasn't going to let them ruin my good mood as I walked to my hotel room, it looked late because the sun was setting and I thought my sisters would be worried about me.

I opened the door and found Blossom sitting on the sofa reading a book and Robin on her phone, texting. She had the widest smile on her face, guess I wasn't the only one who had a good day today.

**Authors Note: And with that ladies and gentlemen I conclude chapter 8. I didn't want to make Buttercup play hard to get because that's been done to death, she needs love too but she doesn't know what's ahead for her and Butch, looks like all the girls are home expect for Bubbles…hmm wonder why. The next chapter will be Bubbles and Boomer's date and then back to the competition. Thank you to my loyal followers, please keep reading and reviewing.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Authors Note: this is the last date, which is Bubbles and Boomer's date and he is taking her to the beach, to the spot where they first met. I'm not really a fan of the blues so this chapter might be shorter than the others. Thank you for staying with me this far, please read and review.

Bubbles' POV

So after breakfast everyone had left, well everyone but Boomer and I, he stayed to help me clean up, isn't he just the sweetest guy you've ever met. I was packing away the last of the dishes when he came into the kitchen and said, "Hey Bub, I've got to go now but will you meet me on the beach in about two hours?"

I smiled at him," Sure Bommie, I'd love to, but where on the beach?" I asked him

"The place where we first met", he said and left our hotel room

I finished the last few dishes 5 minutes after Boomer left and sat down on the couch for like 15 minutes, thinking…wondering…imagining

I wonder what Boomer had planned for us today, I sat there on the couch day dreaming for about 20 minutes when I realized that I should go take a shower and get ready.

Normally when I go take a shower I take my phone with me to play music but since there was nobody home I decided to turn the radio on and play the music of full blast so you could hear it in everywhere in the hotel room.

They weren't playing music when I first turned it on, it was some or other competition or something, I wasn't really playing attention, my mind was too busy trying to figure out what Boomer had planned but whatever it was I'm sure it was going to be romantic.

I was in the shower when I heard a familiar song, a song that used to bring me so much joy but now all it did was remind me of that painful night.

**Heaven Sent-Keisha Cole**

Sent from heaven.  
Sent from heaven.

Now you can wait your whole life wondering  
When it's gonna come or where it's been.  
You may have got your heart broken  
A few times in the past  
Never last strong as it used to,  
Don't feel as good as it used to (before)  
And all the things you used to say,  
Things you used to do, went right out the door

Oh no more, will you be the one  
That's what you tell everyone around you  
But you know they've heard it all before  
What more can you say  
When love won't let you, walk away  
And you can't help who you love  
And you find yourself giving it away  
When you think you're in love

_[CHORUS:]_  
I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)  
I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)

Now you can wait your whole life tryna change  
What the fear from what it's been  
You may have put your whole life into a man  
Loving what you thought that could've been.  
notice when you change  
When you don't feel as good as you used to (before)  
And everything you used to say,  
Everything you used to do clear right out the door

Oh no more, will you be the one  
That's what you tell everyone around you  
But you know they've heard it all before  
What more can you say  
When love won't let you, walk away  
And it can't help who it loves  
And you find yourself giving it away  
When you think you're in love

_[CHORUS]_

Everybody say  
I wanna be the one you love  
I wanna be (sent from heaven)  
Everybody say I wanna be the one you trust  
I wanna be (sent from heaven)  
Everybody say I wanna be the one you need  
I wanna be (sent from heaven)  
Everybody say I wanna be the one who sent from heaven

_[CHORUS:]_

I haven't heard that song since Chad and I broke up, it was our song and memories of that beautiful snowy day came flooding back.

*FLASHBACK*

Chad and I were on our 8th date and we still haven't kissed, officially I was his girlfriend and he was my boyfriend but we hadn't had our first kiss yet, because whenever we tried to kiss something would come up. There was the time in the library we were studying for a History test( well I was trying to study) but Chad kept tickling me and we were about to kiss when the librarian walked by, caught us and gave us a week's detention. Then there was the time in his room when his dad walked in and not to mention the time in my room when Blossom walked in wearing nothing but her underwear, probably wanting to borrow something. So many failed attempts so I decided if its gonna happen, it will.

It was snowing heavily that day and we were stuck in his car because the date was Nozu's(Authors Note: remember from chapter 2) and while we were in there the engine got cold or whatever, fact of the matter is the car wouldn't start, Nozu's was closed and we were the only two on the street. We called for help but his brother wouldn't be able to make it for at least 30 minutes so we were stuck.

He turned on the radio and Heaven Sent was playing, while we were laughing at the situation we had got ourselves into and as the chorus was coming around we both stopped laughing and looked into each other's eyes. There was a long pause and he kissed me, it was a nice kiss, warm and inviting, a very comforting kiss…nothing you would write a romance novel about.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

When I got out of the shower, I didn't feel like listening to the radio anymore. Chad had hurt me so much and that was only a few weeks ago, what if Boomer is the same way…what if he cheats on me, the way Chad did…what if I'm not good enough for him?

I shook my head of these stupid thoughts, Boomer is nothing like Chad, besides I can't punish Boomer for something Chad did. I laughed at myself for being so silly and insecure, I am worth it, Boomer would never hurt me…I am a diva

I grabbed my phone and scrolled down till I found the perfect song that I needed to cheer me up

**Diva-Beyonce**

I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey)  
I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva  
I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a a diva  
I'm a, I'm a a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a a di...

Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...  
Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...

Stop the track, lemme state facts:  
I told you, gimme a minute and I'll be right back  
Fifty million round the world and they say that I couldn't get it;  
I done got so sick and filthy with Benjis, I can't spend it  
How you gon' be talkin shit? You act like I just got up in it;  
Been the number one diva in this game for a minute!  
I know you read the paper - the one that they call a queen,  
Every radio round the world know me cause that's where I be (first!)

As I was singing a long I was standing at my closet, wearing nothing but a baby blue and white towel, looking through my closet because once again I couldn't decide on what to wear.

I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey)  
I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva  
I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a a diva  
I'm a, I'm a a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a a di...

Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...  
Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...

When he pull up, wanna pop my hood up,  
Bet he better have a six-pack in the cooler  
Gettin money, divas gettin' money,  
If you ain't gettin' money, then you ain't got nothin fo' me  
Tell me somethin', (tell me somethin'): Where yo boss at? (Where yo' boss at?)  
Where my ladies up in here that like to talk back? (that like to talk back)  
I wanna see her (I wanna see her), I'd like to meet ya (I'd like to meet her)  
What you say? (NOT TO ME!), she ain't no diva (she ain't no diva!)...

Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...  
Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...

I stood there for like 3 minutes while the song was passing me by when the perfect outfit came to mind.

Since 15 in my stilettos, been struttin in this game,  
"What's yo age? " That's the question they ask when I hit the stage  
I'm a diva, best believe her, you see how she gettin paid?;  
She ain't callin him to grade-up, don't need him, her best man

Come on, where is it…where is it…I swear if Blossom…found it! Finally I had found my baby blue strapless maxi dress with gold figure belt with gold gladiator sandals and gold and white bracelet.

This is a stick-up, stick-up (I need them bags, all that money...)  
We're gonna stick-up, stick-up (You see them ask, "where that money? ")  
All my ladies get it up, I see you, I do the same;  
Take it to another level, no passengers on my plane...

I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey)  
I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva...

This is a stick-up, stick-up (I need them bags, all that money...)  
Stick-up, stick-up (You see them ask, "where that money? ")

Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...  
Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...

I'm a, I'm a-a diva, I'm a, I'm a-a diva, I'm a, I'm a-a diva...

When I finished combing my hair into my signature pig tails and added my favorite blue hair clip I realized that I was already 30 minutes late.

"I hope Boomer isn't too mad at me", I said as I rushed out the door.

Boomer's POV

Man, its 10h30 already, where is she…maybe she isn't coming.

I sat down at the table, romantic brunch for two…well guess it's for one now. I waited 10 more minutes and decided to start packing up the beach picnic I had prepared for us. Everything was packed away, I took one last glace at where we were supposed to be having our date and turned around.

"Boomer!"

I looked around and didn't see anyone

"BOOOMER!"

Ok was I hearing things now, was my heart so broken that she stood me up that I was imagining her voice?

"BOOMER, WAIT, I'M HERE, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!"

I looked around and saw her, running…no sprinting towards me, the moment I saw her ,my heart leaped for joy, I dropped the basket I was holding and ran to her.

"So…sorry I'm late Bo..Boomie, I lost track of time while I was getting ready", she said as she was trying to catch her breath

I smiled at her and didn't say a word, I just brushed away the stray strands of hair from her red face and went to unpack the basket.

Unpacking the basket was much faster this time round because there were two people thus cutting the work in half.

When we were finished we sat down on the blanket and I said to Bubbles, "Would the lady like apple, grape or orange juice?"

"Apple, would be just delightful", she replied using her best British accent

I poured her a glass of apple juice and when I handed it to her she was giggling

"What's so funny?", I asked her

"Well it's just that everything was just so…so.." she began to say

"So what", I interrupted, as I began to worry that she didn't like what was in front of her

"It's so BLUE!", she said

My heart began to slow down, "Well of course its blue, I mean blue is our favorite color, isn't it?",I asked her calmly

" Well it is, it's just that I never knew that there were so many blue foods out there", she said

"Take your pick, we have blueberry muffins, cupcakes with blue icing on top, blue velvet cake, blueberry waffles, bubblegum milkshake, whatever blue food you can imagine, I have it"

She laughed at me once more, pick up a piece of blue velvet cake and started eating

"Bubbles", I said softly

"Yes Bommie", she said with a smile

"I really like, you're the sweetest, kindest girl I've met and you're the first girl I've met that isn't trying to use me or only likes me the fame or because we look good together. I just want you to know how special you are"

"Aaaw Boomie, that's so…", she began to say

"I'm not finished, I wrote this song for you and I hope that you like it"

**Boyfriend-Big Time Rush**

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boy...

Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?  
(Yeah)  
Any reason anything they could of said or done?  
And everyday I see you on you're own  
And I can't believe that you're alone  
But I overheard your girls and this is what they said

Chorus  
Looking for a  
Looking for a  
That you're looking for a boyfriend  
I see that  
Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that  
Don't be scared to go put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be  
Is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that  
Knock me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you've done before  
All I really want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

Let me take a little moment to find the right words  
(To find the right words)  
So when I kick it to you it ain't something that you've heard  
(Something that you've heard)  
I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
But I know I gotta put myself for worst  
See I think got the kind of love that you deserve And I heard that

Chorus  
If you tell me where, I'm waiting here  
Everyday like slum-dog millionaire  
Bigger than the twilight love affair  
I'll be here  
Girl I swear

Chorus  
Looking for a  
Looking for a  
That your looking for a boyfriend  
I see that  
Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that  
Don't be scared to go put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be  
Is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that  
Knock me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you've done before  
All I really want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
(Your boyfriend)  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
(All I really want is to be your)  
(Your boyfriend)  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
(Yeah)  
(All I really want is to be your)  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

All I really want is to be your…

**Bubbles' POV  
**There was nothing I could really say to that, here he was telling me how he felt about me and I was scared, I was scared of being hurt, well no more wasn't I going to let Chad ruin what could be the best thing that's ever happened to me. If Boomer could be that brave take a leap of faith, then so can I.

"Boomer that is so sweet of you, there is something I'd also like to say to you, I feel the same way about you, but I was scared, my last boyfriend cheated on me and that hurt me really bad. He made me feel like I wasn't good enough for him and that maybe something was wrong with me and for a while I started to believe it. But you've shown me that I am worth of a good person and I deserve someone who will know my worth and I just want to thank you for that."

**Halo-Beyonce**

Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But, I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out!

Chorus  
Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh...

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't begin to pull me back to the ground again

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out!

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
I pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
Halo, ooh ooh, oh...

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh oh...  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh oh...

I didn't realize that I was crying while I was singing until Boomer moved closer to me and wiped away my tears. He put his arm around me, kissed my forehead and we laid there on the blanket and I fell asleep on his chest.

I was woken up a few hours later by a cold chill, the sun had set and it was dark outside, when I looked at my phone it was 21h45, my phone was on silent so I didn't hear it ring, which makes sense because I had 30 missed calls. I looked at Boomer who was still fast asleep, I couldn't bear the thought of waking him up but I had to.

"Boomer, Boomer wake up, its late and my sisters are going to kill you!", I said shaking him violently

When he finally woke up he told me to calm down and that he would take me back to the hotel room but I told him its better that he doesn't come in with me otherwise he might never come out alive.

He took me back to the hotel in his car, kissed me on the cheek and said good bye to me.

**Boomer's POV**

I watched Bubbles walk into the hotel and I went to go park my car so that I could go up to my room too when my phone started ringing.

"Hello"

"No, I didn't forget about our date, I just fell asleep and just woke up"

"No, I'm not still coming"

"Ok fine, whatever, I will see you in the morning for breakfast"

"Me too, bye"

I drove back to the beach and when to sit at the spot where Bubbles and I were sleeping together, I watched her sleep for a good 20 minutes before I fell asleep too, she was so beautiful and peaceful.

"My last boyfriend cheated on me and that hurt me really bad. He made me feel like I wasn't good enough for him and that maybe something was wrong with me and for a while I started to believe it."

Her words were ringing in her head, what kind of monster am I? There was something about Bubbles, something special about her that nobody else had…

**She Ain't You-Chris Brown**

You make It hard for me to see somebody else  
I'm calling her your name  
Yea it's messed up, cause I'm thinkin 'bout you  
It's your fault babe  
I never wanted us to break up  
No not this way  
But you don't understand it girl  
When she touches me, I'm wishing that they were your hands  
And when I'm with her it's only 'bout the sex  
With you I had a bad romance  
And if I could, just trade her in I would  
Cause nobody compares to ya

_[Chorus:]_  
I think I better let her go  
Cause I can't leave you alone  
Every day that I'm with her, all I want is you  
I wanna leave but I'm afraid  
That you don't even feel the same  
And now I realize that she ain't you  
Oh (no she ain't you)  
Whoa oh oh (Na na na)  
Whoa oh oh (Na na na)  
She ain't, no she ain't you

I've been sleeping out  
For quite some nights now  
It's not the same in my bed  
But if she found out what's going on in my head  
It'll be all bad, have me right back  
But you don't understand it girl  
When she touches me, I'm wishing that they were your hands  
And when I'm with her it's only 'bout the sex  
With you I had a bad romance  
And if I could, just trade her in I would  
Cause nobody compares to ya

_[Chorus:]_  
I think I better let her go  
Cause I can't leave you alone  
Every day that I'm with her, all I want is you  
I wanna leave but I'm afraid  
That you don't even feel the same  
And now I realize that she ain't you  
No she a-ain't she ain't you _[x8]_

I think I better let her go  
Cause I can't leave you alone  
Every day that I'm with her, all I want is you  
I wanna leave but I'm afraid  
That you don't even feel the same  
And now I realize that she ain't you  
Oh (no she ain't you)  
Whoa oh oh (Na na na)  
Whoa oh oh (Na na na)  
She ain't, no she ain't you

She told me what he had done to her and now here I am doing the exact same thing, well technically, Bubbles and I aren't dating, so I still have time to make this right.

Authors Note: Well that wasn't was short as I thought it would be, guess I was in the zone. It looks like Brick isn't the only one who has a girlfriend, only difference is Brick was man enough to tell Blossom, will Boomer do the same or will he just end up breaking her heart, keep reading to find out. That was the last of the date chapters and I'm sorry it took so long, life caught up with me. Hope I will be able to update soon. Thank you to everyone who is reviewing, you guys are my inspiration to keep writing. Please read and review


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Authors Note: This chapter is about what happened after each date took place, everybody gets a chance to tell how they feel about their dates. This chapter might be a bit on the long side of life. There is something wrong with my phone so there are two reviews that I didn't reply to and I would like to take the time to respond now**

**: Lordof Awesomenes: Thank you so much, it means a lot coming from you**

**: Elcall: Thank you, I will try my best. So now that that's done, on with the story. Thank you to everyone who is reading and review, please keep it up.**

**Robin's POV**

**Mitch and I sat up there at the sign for hours just talking, he is so cool and it was so easy to open up to him about my past, my hope, dreams for the future and my fears.**

**"You know I'm afraid of water right", Mitch said**

**"Hmmm, I was wondering what that smell was", I jokingly replied**

**I took a slip the milkshake that didn't belong to me, it was Mitch's, I finished mine a while ago. He saw me and just let me drink it.**

**"So I guess you can't swim", I asked**

**"No, you don't say", he replied sarcastically**

**I ignored his sarcastic remark and asked him, "What happened to make you afraid of water?"**

**"Well when I was a kid, my parents used to take me to the lake every summer and one summer night we were camping outside and I went to look for our cabin so I could pee. It was so dark I couldn't see where I was going, the next thing I knew I was in the lake drowning. So since then I've been afraid of the water"**

**I looked at him wide eyed and asked," So did you ever find it?"**

**"Find what"**

**"The bathroom", I joked**

**He laughed at my randomness and said," I was so scared I peed in the lake"**

**With that he stood, put out his hand for me and said," Time to go Randi (his nickname for me because I was so random)**

**I took his hand and I asked him shouldn't we clean up here and he said," Nope, I have people for that…plus I'm lazy"**

**Mitch's POV**

**She rolled her eyes at me when I said that I was lazy and followed me to the car that we came in, we got in and waited for the driver to start the car and go. She had her head on my shoulder, her hair smelled like lavender.**

**On our way back to the hotel we were listening to the radio and wouldn't you know it, they played one of our songs.**

**Countdown-Leon Thomas III & Victoria Justice (Victorious)**

_[Intro:]_  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
oh oh oh oh, yeah

As the song was starting I turned to Robin and told her when we recorded this song I didn't have anyone in mind, it was just a song but now that I had her, I see that it was meant for her all along.

All my attention baby  
My extra time  
There's nothin' I won't give you  
Girl if you were mine  
Six million times I'm thinkin'  
About your face  
You know I'm crazy for you  
Let me count the ways  
Too many girls I'm chasin'  
I've had my fun  
But all the time was wasted  
Girl you know that you're the one

_[Chorus:]_  
It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh)  
You're my number one girl  
It's a countdown fallin' fast (oh whoa oh)  
Don't think I'm gon' last now  
(Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh) Wait a minute  
I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh)

There's only one in your life  
I want it to be me  
Gon' set your heart on fire  
Burnin' in the fourth degree  
Serenade you, call your name  
For you to come around  
9, 10 back again  
Count the ways I love you now

_[Chorus:]_  
It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh)  
You're my number one girl  
It's a countdown fallin' fast (oh whoa oh)  
Don't think I'm gon' last now  
It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh)  
You're my number one girl  
It's a countdown fallin' fast (oh whoa oh)  
Don't think I'm gon' last now  
(Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh) Wait a minute  
I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh)

_[Bridge:]_

Ooooohh Oooooohh  
10, you're beautiful  
9, you're amazing  
8, you're contagious  
Everytime I look at you  
6, you're a star  
5, who you are  
4,3 who you wanna be  
Don't you know that I want you 2  
You're the one (Yeah)

_[Chorus:]_  
It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh)  
You're my number one girl  
I'ts a countdown fallin' fast (oh whoa oh)  
Don't think I'm gon' last now  
It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh)  
You're my number one girl  
I'ts a countdown fallin' fast (oh whoa oh)  
Don't think I'm gon' last now  
(Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,) Wait a minute  
I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh)

It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh)  
You're my number one girl  
I'ts a countdown fallin' faster (oh whoa oh)  
Don't think I'm gon' last now  
(Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,) Wait a minute  
I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh)  
It's a Countdown.

**Robin's POV**

Aaaw, Mitch is so sweet, it was lame, but sweet after the song was finished we cuddled the rest of the way back to the hotel. When we arrived at the hotel we slowly walked hand in hand inside and into the elevator. He pressed the button for my floor and we talked the whole way up.

When we got to my floor he walked me to the door, kissed me on my forehead and said that he would talk to me later.

I can't believe this, how we just connected, how I just said yes…well I didn't just say yes, I made him work for it but still. I was dating Mitch, this was a good day indeed and I only hope had a good day like it did.

I opened the door to the hotel room and when I walked in I saw Blossom, walking around the kitchen, opening and slamming things.

"Are there no carrots in this damn place!?" I heard her yell, because she thought she was alone.

Now I definitely know that something is wrong, she only ate carrots when she was upset, a weird habit I know but that's probably why she can see better than anybody else in this whole world, probably better than Superman himself.

"Blossom, are you alright?" I asked her

**Brick's POV**

I sat there in the coffee shop looking at my peppermint latte remembering the look in her eyes, the pure rage she felt when I told her that I have a girlfriend after I had kissed her, but I don't blame her for being mad, I would be too if I were her.

The last thing she said to me was," Please take me back to the hotel", man she even said "please". What a polite young lady she was.

She was quiet after that, I can't believe that I was scared of what she was going to say to her…ME…SCARED…of a GIRL!

She probably didn't want to say anything out of anger, is she is anything like me she is going to first calm down and then I would be in for it.

"Hey BJ", a familiar voice said, snapping me out of my thoughts

"Hey Miley", I said with a weak smile**(****Authors Note: Yes, that's right Miley Cyrus aka Hannah Montana is Brick's girlfriend, and yes I did go across channels to find Brick's girlfriend, it just seem right to put her in)**

**"What can I get you?" the waiter said to her as she sat down**

**"I will have a low fat skinned milk caramel mochachino, extra foam and with a sprinkle of cinnamon", she said in one breath**

**What is it with girls and these weird drinks, the make no sense to me at all, why couldn't she just say coffee or something simple. I wonder what Blossom would have ordered, I thought to myself**

**I turned my attention to Miley who was all Hannahed up for some reason, so I asked her why and she told me because she just came from shooting an episode of Hannah Montana Forever.**

**"So you will not believe what happened on the way over", she started her story**

**I pretended to listen as my thoughts drifted to Blossom, what she was doing right now, if I called would she answer, would she ever forgive me. The waiter brought me back to reality when he brought Miley's non, low, cappa frappa whatever she said.**

**"Just because he is my boyfriend on the show, he thinks that he can get away with it, can you believe it?" she asked**

**I had to put an end to this and I had to do it now, so I looked her dead in the eye and said," Miley we need to talk"**

**"Oh sweet nibbles", she said as she swallowed a gulp of her drink**

**"Look, it's been fun dating you and Hannah but I just can't do this anymore, it's over"**

**It's Over-Jesse McCartney (****Authors Note: Shout out to Tshimi)**

We've run out of words we've run out of time  
We've run out of reasons really why we together  
We both know it's over baby bottom line  
It's best we don't even talk at all

Don't call me even if I should cross your mind  
Hard enough I don't need to hear your voice on my messages  
Let's just call it quits it's probably better  
So if I'm not returning your calls it's 'cause

'Cause I'm not comin' back I'm closing the door  
I used to be trippin' over missin' you but I'm not anymore  
I got the picture phone but baby your picture's gone  
Couldn't stand to see your smile every time you dialed

'Cause it's over  
Girl you know it's over this time  
So when you call I'm pressin' seven  
Don't wanna hear your messages messages  
I'm tryna erase you from my mind  
'Cause it's over  
I swear girl it's over this time  
So don't keep callin' leavin' messages  
Don't wanna know where you been  
Baby 'cause it's over

I still wake up every morning quarter to ten  
I still eat my cereal right at the kitchen table  
I can't even remember how long it's been  
No trouble stayin' occupied

Oh I ask about you whenever I come around  
I do what I can not to put my business in the streets  
Last thing I need's another episode  
Keep conversation short and sweet because

'Cause I'm not comin' back I'm closing the door  
I used to be trippin' over missin' you but I'm not anymore  
I got the picture phone baby your picture's gone  
Couldn't stand to see your smile every time you dialed

'Cause it's over  
Girl you know it's over this time  
So when you call I'm pressin' seven  
Don't wanna hear your messages messages  
I'm tryna erase you from my mind  
'Cause baby it's over  
I swear girl it's over this time  
So don't keep callin' leavin' messages  
Don't wanna know where you been  
Baby 'cause it's over

You know that it's over when the burnin'  
And the yearnin' inside your heart ain't there anymore  
And you know that you're through when she don't do to you  
And move you like the way she moved ya before

And you wanna pull her close  
But your heart has froze  
You kiss her but her eyes don't close  
Then she goes out of your heart forever  
And it hurts you but you know that it's better

Girl you know it's over  
Girl you know it's over this time  
So when you call I'm pressin' seven  
Don't wanna hear your messages messages  
I'm tryna erase you from my mind  
'Cause it's over  
I swear girl it's over this time  
So don't keep callin' leavin' messages  
Don't wanna know where you been  
Baby 'cause it's over  
'Cause it's over  
Girl you know it's over this time  
So when you call I'm pressin' seven  
Don't wanna hear your messages messages  
I'm tryna erase you from my mind  
'Cause it's over  
I swear girl it's over this time  
So don't keep callin' leavin' messages  
Don't wanna know where you been  
Baby 'cause it's over

She looked at me like she knew this was coming. She just opened her back, pulled out her phone and showed me a picture, a picture of Blossom and I at the carnival and you could see that we were more than just friends.

She looked at me with a painful expression and said," It's because of her, isn't it", she said pointing at Blossom

"Where did you get that?" I asked her

She went from being sad and hurt to being angry in an instant, I was afraid again…what is it with me being afraid of girls today?

"You know what you're a jerk Brick"

**7 Things-Miley Cyrus**

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you

_[Chorus:]_  
The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
But what I need to hear now  
Is your sincere apology  
And when you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

_[Chorus]_

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I want to be  
With the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you  
You do (oh)

"Look, I'm sorry it has to be this way but I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore", I said when she was done with her little rant

She just wouldn't stop going on and on about what a jerk I am so I stood up, paid for my drink and left her there because I was not going to do this with her.

**Blossom's POV**

Brick dropped me off in front of the hotel and I tried my best to look calm and pretend that everything was ok, I greeted the people in the elevator when it opened, I greeted the hotel staff…just a little further...just a little more I kept repeating to myself.

I finally made it inside the room," Is anyone here?" I yelled to make sure that I was alone. When there was no reply, I let out the loudest scream I could manage.

I stomped to my room and threw everything on my bed and flopped down on my bed and started punching my pillow and when I was tired I turned on my back and faced the ceiling.

I can't believe that two timing worm, I yelled

I took my pink IPod and scrolled, I scrolled for what seemed like an hour looking, and finally I found what I was looking for…

**Everything You're Not-Demi Lovato**

I've been bruised and I've been broken  
Can't believe that I have put up with all this pain  
I've been used and I was choking on the promise  
I would never fall again

I used to sing to your twisted symphony  
The words that had me trapped inside your misery  
But now I know  
The reason why I couldn't breathe

'Cause all I want is everything you're not  
So go ahead and slam the door  
'Cause you can't shut me out  
And no I don't, I don't care what you say  
'Cause all I really, all I really want  
Is everything you're not

Never gonna break my heart again  
Everything you're not  
Never gonna see your face again  
Never wanna feel this way again

Your darkness was my weakness but it turns out  
That it only went so deep, deep  
A meaningless diversion that is all that you  
Ever meant to me

And I am done with your twisted symphony  
The words that had me sound like stolen poetry  
I tore the pages and I can finally breathe

'Cause all I want is everything you're not  
So go ahead and slam the door  
'Cause you can't shut me out  
And no I don't, I don't care what you say  
'Cause all I really, all I really want  
Is everything you're not

Never gonna break my heart again  
Never gonna see your face again

I want a gentlemen who treats me like a queen  
I need respect, I need love  
Nothing in between  
I will not spell it out for you if you can't see  
'Cause you're not worthy, you don't deserve me  
And now I'm gone

Everything you're not, not, not  
Everything you're not, not, not

'Cause all I want is everything you're not  
So go ahead and slam the door  
'Cause you can't shut me out  
And no I don't, I don't care what you say  
'Cause all I really, all I really want  
Is everything you're not

Never gonna break my heart again  
Never gonna see your face again  
Never wanna feel this way again

I can't believe I opened up to a complete stranger, I told him about my family…I'm such a fool. I am supposed to be the smart one, I was supposed to think about things rationally and weigh everything up first before I say or do anything.

FUCK!, I yelled when I got off my bed

He took me for a fool, well it was the first and last time that Brick Jojo makes a fool out of me!

I stomped to the kitchen and started opening and slamming doors shut, I was angry I didn't hear Robin come in.

"Are there no carrots in this damn place!?" I yelled at the fridge

I only realized that I was no longer alone when I heard her ask me," Blossom, are you alright"

I slowly started to calm down and told her that I don't want to talk about it now, I will tell her when everyone was home.

**Butch's POV**

Man what an awesome day I had with Buttercup, she is such a cool chick and I'm really into her. While I was out with her I had turned off my phone and when I turned it back on I had 7 missed calls and a text message from Amanda saying that she has something important to tell me.

That chick was insane, we dated for like a few weeks and after I broke up with her she went crazy, following me where ever I went, going to ever show we performed, one time she snuck into my hotel room and claimed that I raped her. She almost cost me my freedom and my career. What did I ever see in her anyway…oh yeah she had a smoking body.

That's the problem with rich kids, they have all the money in the world at their disposal and have nothing to do. I am so glad to be rid of her, but I wonder what she wants. Oh well I don't want to deal with her right now so…

I am in the best mood ever and this is the best time to write a song…

**Shake-Jesse McCartney**** (****Authors Note: Shout out to Tshimi)**

I met this girl down the block from me  
Used to tell myself she was too hot for me  
But then I saw her at the corner store  
So I ran on over just to grab the door  
I got her number we started chillin (hey)  
We started buzzin, we got addicted  
Now I, I'm the one she can't live without  
I bet that's her right now

_[Chorus:]_  
Shorty hittin' me up  
Says she wanna re-up  
Knows I got the best in town  
Cuz when she get the shivers  
She knows that I'll deliver  
I'm the one that holds her down  
She's about to break break break break break  
And I won't let her wait wait wait wait wait  
It's gettin' kinda late late late late late  
And she just wanna shake shake shake shake shake

One day she started texting me  
Asked if she could borrow that recipe  
I told her loving you is my specialty  
She said well give it up up, give it up up  
When she's away it's such a downer

And I miss her every time I'm not around her  
Cuz she, she's the one I can't live without  
I hope that's her right now

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge:]_  
I'm hooked on her  
I must admit it  
I'd do anything to get it  
She hooked on it  
A bad habit  
She'd do anything to have it  
When she calls I know  
Exactly what she wants from me  
Yea anytime I hear my phone ringin'  
She wants to shake it with me

_[Chorus]_

When I finished with the song my phone was ringing and the caller ID said Amanda…so not in the mood to talk to this chick so…'click' as I pressed the ignore button and took a nap

**Buttercup's POV**

After my date with Butch I was in a great mood that was almost ruined by a couple of goons that couldn't keep their hands to themselves but that was easily taken care of as I walked to our hotel room door.

I opened the door and found Blossom sitting on the sofa reading a book and Robin on her phone, texting. She had the widest smile on her face, guess I wasn't the only one who had a good day today.

Robin was the first to see me come in

"Hey Butters, so how was your date?" she asked

"Hey Bloss, nice to see you too", I said sarcastically

She was so focused on her book and...wait a minute, was that a carrot in her hand? Oh shit something was wrong but knowing her she would only talk about it once we were all there, speaking of which," Where is Bubbles?"

"She hasn't come back yet", Robin said plainly

"But it's almost 18h00 and the sun is setting", I said as I whipped out my phone and speed dialed her number

"Damn voice mail", I complained out loud

"Oh yeah, her phone is off", Robin said

"Oh ya think", I said annoyed

"Yeah we've both tried to call her 5 times already'', Blossom added

I was getting worried about her, it's not like Bubbles to not call if she was staying out, usually if she wasn't home by 17h00 she would call one of us and tell us when she would be home.

It was 20h00 and she STILL wasn't home, by this time I had called her 5 times and still no answer. Robin called and asked Mitch and he said that Boomer hadn't come back either, so I guess they were together…I hope.

21h40 and still no sign of her, we each called her 10 times, Robin and Mitch went to the hospital to check if maybe she was there and Blossom was on hold with the police trying to report her missing.

I was just about to call Butch and ask him if Boomer was back when the door opened and Bubbles walked in.

**Bubbles' POV**

I said a little prayer before I opened the door because I knew that Buttercup would be mad, Robin and Blossom would be worried. It was really late, I opened the door and when I shut it I was Blossom on the phone and it sounded like she was describing what I looked like to someone, I really hope it wasn't the cops and Buttercup looked a mixture of relieved and angry.

"Hey there guys", I said

Buttercup ran to the door and opened it, I'm sure she was looking for Boomer so that she could kill him, in that moment I was glad that I told him to go home.

"Where is he!?" Buttercup growled

"So where is Robin?" I said, casually trying to change the subject

Buttercup came back inside and said," She is at the hospital, looking for you!"

Blossom walked closer to us, finally joining the conversation because she was on the phone with the police telling them that I was safe and had just walked in and then she called Robin to tell her that I'm back.

"Buttercup, Robin said that you shouldn't kill Bubbles before she gets here", Blossom said to Buttercup

"No promises", Buttercup said not taking her eyes off me

"So guys how were your dates", I said, again trying to change the subject

"Bubbles!" Blossom said sternly, the way our mom did when she wanted me to stop misbehaving.

I took a deep sigh and said," Ok I will tell you guys why I'm so late but only when Robin gets here.

Blossom went to the living room, sat down and started reading her book and soon enough Robin burst through the door like there was somebody chasing her.

**No POV**

"Ok Robin is here, so still it Bubbles, why are you so late?" Buttercup said as soon as Robin came in

I took a deep breath and said," The reason I am so late is because I slept with Boomer"

"You did what!?" the all yelled in unison

When Bubbles realized what she had just said she quickly corrected herself.

"No, I mean that Boomer and I had a date on the beach, we ate food and we ended up falling asleep together on the blanket, everyone had their clothes on the whole time", Bubbles said

They all took a sigh of relief and Buttercup unclenched her fists, because she was about to kill Boomer. Bubbles apologies for making her sisters worry about her.

Once everything had calmed down the girls sat in the living room and started telling each other about how they spent the day, Robin was first because she couldn't keep her little secret to herself anymore, and she had to tell her sisters that she and Mitch were dating now. She got up and started singing.

**Ain't No Other Man-Christina Aguleria**

Just do your thang honey!

I could feel it from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.  
Something about you caught my eye,  
Something moved me deep inside!  
Don't know what you did boy but  
You had it and I've been hooked ever since.  
I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend  
I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.  
Everytime I see you everything starts making sense.

Just do your thang honey!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man its true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

Just do your thang honey!

Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no!  
Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!  
You're the light that I needed.  
You got what I want boy, and I want it!  
So keep on givin' it up!

Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend.  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.  
Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!

Oooooooo, oh!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

Break it down now!

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!  
Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!  
Ain't no other man but you!

Ohhhh!

You are there when I'm a mess  
Talk me down from every ledge  
Give me strength, boy you're the best  
You're the only one who's ever passed every test

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
(You're the kinda guy, a girl finds oooo yeahh)  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other man but you.

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

Everyone was happy for her but Blossom told her to be careful because she hasn't known Mitch for that long.

Buttercup was next, now usually Buttercup kept her feelings to herself except when it to her sisters, she told them everything, he told him how Butch admitted that he had feelings for her and that she felt the same way about him. She even told them about how he serenaded her.

Robin looked at Blossom and remembers her yelling at the fridge when she walked in and said, "So Blossom what happened today that upset you so much that you were yelling at appliances for carrots?"

**Blossom's POV**

I looked at my sisters and started to tell them about my date with Brick. I told them about Caroline and Frank, our two kids and how he opened up to me about how they got famous and why we want to win this competition.

"Aaaw that's so cute, you and Brick are parents, so where are my niece and nephew", Bubbles gleamed

I blushed when I remembered that Brick was the one who started all of this family stuff, I gestured to my room and told her that I had Caroline and Frank was with his father.

I can't believe that I just said father, I mean I was mad at Brick, he lied to me and took advantage of me.

I continued my story and told them about how I told him about the time when I was 9 and had the chicken pox and had to stay home while dad took care of me and how my love for cars began.

"Wow, you've never been so open with someone you've known for less than a month", Robin said, completely surprised at my boldness.

"So we went to the Ferris wheel because it turns out that the Ferris wheel is also his favorite ride. So as we were riding up I told him about how I don't really like my eyes and he told me that I was beautiful and then we looked into each other's eyes for a long time and then he kissed me.", I said as I touched my lips remembering how Brick's lips felt against mine, his musky, peppermint smell and the fireworks I felt when he kissed me.

"OMG, he kissed you?", Bubbles asked

"Well duh, Bubbles, of course that perv kissed her, don't ask stupid questions", Buttercup snapped, breaking her long silence since I started my story

"But that's not why I'm upset", I interjected

"Then why are you upset, is he a bad kisser?", Bubbles asked

"No, he is a great kisser. The reason I'm upset is because after he kissed me, he told me that he had a girlfriend", I answered

Bubbles looked disappointed, Robin looked shocked and Buttercup looked angry.

"That lying cheating mother-", Bubbles covered her mouth so that she wouldn't finish her sentence

"Fucker'', I said

My sisters looked at me in amazement because I'm not the kind of girl who swears often but when I do you should know that I am furious.

Buttercup stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Butters", Robin asked

"I'm going to kick Brick's sorry ass'', she said

I stood up and walked over to and said, "Buttercup trust me right now there is nothing more I'd like to see then Brick getting his ass kicked but remember you already have a criminal record for assault and damage of private property against you and if you get arrested again your gonna go to jail and if you beat him up we might get disqualified, remember never give up something you want for something you wan right now"**(****Authors Note: I had to put my motto in here) **

**"Ok fine, your right leader girl, I won't beat him up", she said in defeat**

**" Besides I don't need Brick Jojo in my life, I am independent woman**

**Independent Women-Destiny's Child**

Buttercup... with my girl, Robin ... Bubbles and Destiny  
Charlie's Angels, Come on  
Uh uh uh

Question: Tell me what you think about me  
I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings  
Only ring your cell-y when I'm feelin lonely  
When it's all over please get up and leave  
Question: Tell me how you feel about this  
Try to control me boy you get dismissed  
Pay my own fun, oh and I pay my own bills  
Always 50/50 in relationships

The shoes on my feet  
I've bought it  
The clothes I'm wearing  
I've bought it  
The rock I'm rockin'  
'Cause I depend on me  
If I wanted the watch you're wearin'  
I'll buy it  
The house I live in  
I've bought it  
The car I'm driving  
I've bought it  
I depend on me  
(I depend on me)

All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me

Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that

Tell me how you feel about this  
Who would I want if I would wanna live  
I worked hard and sacrificed to get what I get  
Ladies, it ain't easy bein' independent  
Question: How'd you like this knowledge that I brought  
Braggin' on that cash that he gave you is to front  
If you're gonna brag make sure it's your money you flaunt  
Depend on noone else to give you what you want

The shoes on my feet  
I've bought it  
The clothes I'm wearing  
I've bought it  
The rock I'm rockin'  
'Cause I depend on me  
If I wanted the watch you're wearin'  
I'll buy it  
The house I live in  
I've bought it  
The car I'm driving  
I've bought it  
I depend on me  
(I depend on me)

All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me

Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that

Destiny's Child  
Wassup?  
You in the house?  
Sure 'nuff  
We'll break these people off Angel style

Child of Destiny  
Independent beauty  
Noone else can scare me  
Charlie's Angels

Woah  
All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me

Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
_[repeat until fade]_

***THE BOYS ROOM***

**No POV**

After Boomer finally came back and explained where he and Bubbles had been the boys sat in the kitchen while Brick finished dishing up for them and told the story of what happened today with each girl.

Butch was first, because he wanted to brag about how got Buttercup so say that she like him but instead he lied and told them that they just had a good time, wanting to keep what happened between, exactly that between them.

Next was Mitch, he told his cousins what he had planned for Robin and how he asked her to be his girlfriend, how she had resisted at first but eventually she said yes and making Mitch so happy he wanted to fly to the tallest building and scream at the top of his lungs.

"Wow you move fast", Boomer said

"No time to be wasted my dear Boom". Mitch responded

The four boys zoned out thinking about thinking about their girls and the day that they had when Boomer was the first so say…

**Give love a try-Nick Jonas**

Boomer-You,  
You're like driving on a Sunday,  
You,  
You're like taking off on Monday,  
You,  
You're like a dream,  
Dream come true.

Butch-I,  
I'm just a face you never notice,  
And I,  
I'm just trying to be honest with myself,  
with you,  
with the world.

Mitch-You might think,  
That I'm a fool for falling over you,  
So tell me what can I do,  
To prove to you,  
That it's not so hard to do,  
Give love a try,  
One more time,  
Cause you know that I'm on your side.  
Give love a try,  
One more time,  
Yeah yeah  
Oohh

They noticed that Brick wasn't singing, so Mitch asked," What's wrong, did something happen with Blossom?"

Brick sighed and told his brother about what he had done to Blossom.

" So let me get this straight, you kissed Blossom, then you told her that you have a girlfriend and now she is mad at you?", Mitch asked

"Yep, pretty much, but I broke up with Miley after my disaster date with Blossom

"Does Blossom know that you broke up with her?", Butch asked

"Nope", he replied

"That's rough man, but you need to make it right with her, so Boomer how did Bubbles take the news about you dating Jade?", Mitch asked turning to Boomer**(****Authors Note: Yes, Jade from Victorious, she broke up with Beck to be with Boomer, not that Beck minded he was about to break up with her so that he and Tori could be together)**

**"Well you see, that never came up so I kind of…sort of…didn't tell her", Boomer said softly**

**Butch face palmed and said, "Boomer you're a moron, just look at Brick, that's what happens when you do tell her that you have a girlfriend..now see you are making this situation 10 times worse by not telling her!"**

**"What is she finds out?", Mitch asked**

**"She won't find out", Boomer answered**

**"Boomer, we are famous, if we cough it's on the front page of every newspaper in L.A, she IS GOING to find out", Brick quietly stated**

**"Then I guess, I will have to break up with Jade tomorrow at breakfast", Boomer said confidently**

**"I just hope for your sake, she doesn't find out about this", Butch said**

**"Guys, it's been a long day so I'm going to sleep, night", Brick said as he finished eating **

**"Night" , they all said**

**Brick's POV**

**Boomer is such an idiot, he can't lie to Bubbles like that, its gonna break her heart. I only hope he can fix his mess before he loses her.**

**I went to my room and saw Frank, the stuffed kangaroo Blossom had won me.**

**Our son, I smirked to myself**

**I sat at the edge of my bed thinking about her, her smile, her lips, and her cherry smell. Why. Oh why did I have to meet and date Miley before I met Blossom. I've never felt like this before, not with any other girl that I've dated in the past, Blossom is so special to me. Who knew a person could feel like this and have such an impact on me?**

**Never Knew I Needed-Ne-yo****(****Authors Note: this is one of my favorite songs)**

For the way you changed my plans  
For being the perfect distraction  
For the way you took the idea that I have  
Of everything that I wanted to have  
And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah

For the ending of my first begin  
(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)  
And for the rare and unexpected friend  
(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)  
For the way you're something that I'd never choose  
But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose  
And never wanna be without ever again

You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
So when you were here I had no idea  
You the best thing I never knew I needed  
So now it's so clear, I need you here always

My accidental happily  
(Ever after)  
The way you smile and how you comfort me  
(With your laughter)  
I must admit you were not a part of my book  
But now if you open it up and take a look  
You're the beginning and the end of every chapter

You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
So when you were here I had no idea  
(When you were here)  
You the best thing I never knew I needed  
(That I needed)  
So now it's so clear, I need you here always  
(Now it's so clear)

Who knew that I could be  
(Who knew that I could be)  
So unexpectedly  
(So unexpectedly)  
Undeniably happier  
Sitting with you right here, right here next to me  
Girl, you're the best

You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
(Said I needed)  
So when you were here I had no idea  
(When you were here)  
(Said I had no idea)  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
(That I needed)  
So now it's so clear I need you here always  
(Now it's so clear)  
(So clear, so clear, I need you always)

Now it's so clear, I need you here always

Have I lost her, is it too late to get her back?

No, I'm not gonna lose her, I'm going to get her to forgive me. I refuse to live without Blossom. I told her the truth, yes I shouldn't have kissed her but I had to but me being honest has to count for something…right?

**Authors Note: Phew so that is chapter 10, the longest chapter I've written so far. I'm sorry it's so long it's just that I wanted to give everyone a chance to tell their side and how they feel and I wanted a group meet for both the RRb and the PPG and I didn't wanna drag on the whole date saga, I have more planned for them in the future. There are nine songs in this chapter alone. I know I said I would upload two chapters today but this one took so long and life kept happening but I promise that tomorrow I will have a new chapter for you, and with the length of this one I'm sure that you don't mind the wait. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, your reviews give me the strength to keep writing. Please read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Authors Note: It's been a few days since the girls had their dates with the boys and a few days before the show and the girls have been busy practising and going on dates, well all the girls except Blossom. I have a special request from LuvChipmunkPPG and I will be putting one of her song requests in this chapter. The theme for this week's show is Forbidden Love. Thank you to everyone who has been supporting me. Please read and review.**

**Blossom's POV**

Wednesday night and I was home alone, again, taking a bubble bath. The girls were all out on dates with the RRB and I'm sure that they were having a good time. I'm happy for my sisters, just because things didn't work out between Brick and I doesn't mean my sisters had to suffer, but I did miss them, when we weren't practising, they were on dates and we haven't spent any real time together in a while.

"Man I needed this", I sighed and I let the hot water work its magic on my tired body.

Since that day when he told me he had a girlfriend, he hasn't stopped calling, or texting, or coming over to talk to me. I don't want to talk to him, I'm not ready to talk to him just yet. Bubbles thinks I should cry, eat ice cream and watch romantic movies but I don't see how that is going to solve anything, at the end of my tears, at the bottom of the ice cream tub and at the end of the movie he was still going to have a girlfriend.

Brick.

I closed my eyes and saw images of him, his voice, the way he said my name, and the way he kissed me...no I don't want to think about him.

I put my head under the water to stop thinking about him and I stayed there under the bubbles until I needed oxygen again. I lifted my head from the water, got out of the tub and went to go get dressed.

After I got dressed I laid down on my bed and checked my phone, "7 missed calls, 3 text messages and a voice mail message'' all of them from Brick. I deleted everything without even reading or listening to them, threw my phone of under the pillows and just looked up at the ceiling. Slowly I started falling asleep.

***BLOSSOM'S DREAM***

I was in a dark, cold room, it was so hard I couldn't tell the difference between the darkness around me and the darkness when I blinked. I was calling out for help but nobody answered, I tried to move but I couldn't. Then all of a sudden I found myself at the edge of a cliff and I was ready to jump, I cried out for help again but still there was no answer. I looked around one last time and I jumped, on the way down I tried to scream but I couldn't all I could do was fall helplessly.

It was a really long fall and somewhere on the way down, someone caught me, my eyes were still closed so I didn't know who it was who caught me. I could feel their muscular arms tighten around me as we flew up into the sky, my head was resting on their chest as the familiar smell of musk and peppermint danced past my nose. When I looked up to see who it was, everything around us was bright and beautiful. Never in my wildest dreams had I seen such beautiful colors, I took my eyes of my enchanting surroundings to look upon the face of my hero and it was Brick. He was surrounded by this warm red glow, he looked at me and asked if I was alright, I still couldn't speak so I just nodded my head.

We were high above the ground and he slowly let go of me, I wanted to hold on to him tighter but my body let go as if to say that it knew that I was safe with him. He let me go completely and I was floating, no I was flying and it was amazing.

He put his right hand around my waist and held out his left and almost instinctly I put my left hand on his shoulder and I placed my right hand in is and we danced, we danced the waltz. We were literally dancing on the clouds, it felt so good because for so long I was lost and was falling, I've been falling all my life and he caught me, he caught me and I knew that I was safe in his arms and that this is where I wanted to be until the end of time.

Then suddenly he stopped, looked at me and then he dropped me. He let me go and I fell down...I fell for a long time but finally I landed in the ocean but there was a violent storm and I was caught in the middle of it. I was drowning and I couldn't see anything, all I saw was a familiar warm red glow in the distance. That was the last thing I saw before a giant wave swallowed me and pushed me further away from him

***END OF DREAM***

I woke up suddenly and mumbled to myself that even in a dream I couldn't count on him but now I was wide awake

**Wide Awake-Katy Perry**

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
I'm wide awake  
How did I read the stars so wrong?  
I'm wide awake  
And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete

_[Chorus]_  
Falling from cloud nine  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine

I'm wide awake  
Not losing any sleep  
I picked up every piece  
And landed on my feet  
I'm wide awake  
Need nothing to complete myself, no

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I am born again  
Out of the lion's den  
I don't have to pretend  
And it's too late  
The story's over now, the end

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete

_[Chorus]_  
Falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)  
I'm crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)  
I'm falling from cloud nine

I'm wide awake  
Thunder rumbling  
Castles crumbling  
I'm wide awake  
I am trying to hold on  
I'm wide awake  
God knows that I tried  
Seeing the bright side  
I'm wide awake  
I'm not blind anymore...

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

_[Chorus]_  
Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)  
I'm crashing from the high  
You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)  
I'm falling from cloud nine

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

**Brick's POV**

I've been calling her for like 3 days now and she still wasn't answering her phone and whenever I would come over she wasn't home even though I saw her carry in shopping bags. I have no idea what I'm going to do to get her to talk to me but I'm not going to give up on her one way or another she will talk to me and we are going to work this out.

I left the room and walked down the hotel hallway and into the elevator because I was headed...I have no idea where I was headed because I just needed to take a walk and think.

I couldn't get my mind off Blossom as I walked to my undecided destination

**It Will Rain-Bruno Mars**

If you ever leave me, baby,  
Leave some morphine at my door  
'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
To realize what we used to have,  
We don't have it anymore.

There's no religion that could save me  
No matter how long my knees are on the floor (Ooh)  
So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'  
To keep you by my side  
To keep you from walkin' out the door.

'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same, if you walk away  
Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain

I'll never be your mother's favorite  
Your daddy can't even look me in the eye  
Ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
Sayin' "There goes my little girl  
Walkin' with that troublesome guy"

But they're just afraid of something they can't understand  
Ooh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds  
Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make you mine

'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same, if you walk away  
Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain

Oh, don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye),  
Don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye)  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make it right

'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
And just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same, if you walk away  
Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain

**Boomer's POV**

I sat at the restaurant waiting for Jade to show up.

"Jade, you're a really cool chick and hot but it's over", he practised over and over again in her head.

I looked at my watch and realised that she was 15 minutes late.

"Why does she like to keep me waiting?" he thought to himself

I started thinking of my date with Bubbles when I thought that she wasn't coming and a smile crept up on my face. Just the thought of Bubbles gave Boomer chills. Then suddenly I saw Jade walk closer to him.

"I knew you'd be glad to see me, it's been such a long time...why didn't you call me?" she said as she sat down, her tone went from sweet and gentle to an aggravated

"Well I am famous and I do have other things to do than to keep you company while you do your homework you know", I said, trying to keep my temper in check.

I was about to say something else when I noticed the dress she was wearing, she was wearing a black tank top with a black high waisted bubble skirt and ankle boots with some or other gold and silver chains layered around her neck. I hadn't seem Jade in a few weeks and forgot how hot is.

We had a surprisingly civil dinner, man I forgot what a cool chick she is, when she isn't being clingy and demanding. After I paid for dinner we walked outside and I was going to break up with her and head home because honestly Jade scares me, she might stab me with scissors or something.

"I had a nice time with you Boom, we should do it again, but don't take 3 weeks to call me again", she said when we reached her car

This is it, I was going to break up with her, I took a deep breath and said," Jade"...but before I could say anything else, she kissed me, she kissed me as passionately as she did when we first started dating. At first I couldn't believe it because she took me by surprise but I went with the flow and I saw fireworks. Not literally there were fireworks in the sky, must be for some movie or something. When we detached our lips she got into her car and drove away. As I watched her drive away I silently said to myself, "Jade, it's over"

***FRIDAY NIGHT, BACKSTAGE***

**Bubbles' POV**

My sisters and I were waiting for our turn since we were third to perform tonight, I looked around and saw Buttercup in some intense thinking but I knew that was what she did when she was nervous, she zoned out. Robin was hopping all over the place asking if there was anything that we need and Blossom looked like she just wanted it all to end.

Poor Blossom, she really likes Brick but she hates being lied to, I hope that she forgives him because I just want her to be happy, like we are. I still couldn't believe it, Robin was dating Mitch and Buttercup and I are in serious like with Butch and Boomer.

"PPG you're up next", a mannish looking woman said to us.

"Well, nothing left but to do it", Blossom sighed as she got up

Well this week was my turn to sing and the theme was Forbidden love, oh how romantic and I knew exactly which song was perfect for this

**Best Friend's Brother-Victoria Justice**

I call you up  
When I know  
He's at home

I looked out to Boomer and he looked distracted, like he was thinking about something important but when he saw me he smiled at me and gave me a "you make everything alright" kind of look

I jump out  
Of my skin  
When he picks  
Up the phone

Why can't I tell  
If he's looking at me?  
Should I give him a smile?  
Should I get up and leave?

I know it's strange  
I don't know what I'm thinking  
But is it wrong  
If I see him this weekend?

I really hope  
I can get him alone  
I just don't, don't want her to know

_[Chorus:]_  
Yeah  
My best friend's brother  
Is the one for me  
Yeah  
A punk rock drummer  
And he's 6 foot 3  
I don't want to  
But I want to  
'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!  
Yeah  
My best friend's brother  
Is the one for me  
BFB _[x2]_  
My best friend's brother _[x2]_

I kinda think  
That I might  
Be his type  
'Cause when you're not around,  
He's not acting too shy

Sometimes I feel  
Like he might  
Make a move  
Is this all in my head?  
I don't know what to do

I know it's strange  
I don't know what he's thinking  
But is it wrong  
If I see him this weekend?

I really hope  
I can get him alone  
I just don't, don't want her to know

_[Chorus] _

'Cause he's such a dream  
Yeah  
And you know  
What I mean  
If you weren't  
related

_[Chorus] _

BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother _[x2]_

After we performed we went backstage and waited for the last two groups to perform so that we could find out if we were eliminated.

"Give it up for Sweetest Sin ladies and gentlemen, now will all the contestants please come back on stage", the host said

"Now ladies I'm going to need you to reframe from throwing your underwear on stage because Butch Jojo is coming down to give the verdict tonight"

The next thing I heard were manic screams from the female fans, some were screaming "Marry me Butch", other" I love you Butch''. I looked at Buttercup and she just rolled her eyes and if we weren't on stage I would have laughed.

"Thank you all, I love you too ladies", Butch said when he grabbed the mic and winked.

Buttercup rolled her eyes again.

"I'm sorry but Ladies of the night, you've been eliminated", Butch said as I breathed a sigh of relief

Ladies of the night said their good byes and left the stage.

"And the next group that has been eliminated is..." Butch said

I looked at my sisters and they looked as freaked out as I did, what did he mean next group? Butch realised that we were all confused and started to explain," Well you see Ladies of the night got the lowest number of votes but there is another group who we feel is not performing as they should"

"So Revenge, please leave the stage, pack your bags and leave", Butch said in a way that sounded rash

"Well if we learned anything from tonight it's that you are never safe, well good night ladies and gentlemen and remember next week we will be crowning a new champion"

"Before we go I would just like to ask everyone if they could come to the Staple Centre next week Thursday because we are hosting a Rock Naxion cares charity event, where all proceeds go to Saint Peter's orphanage. Tickets will be on sale from tomorrow, please come and help us raise funds for those poor kids", Butch said before the show ended

After we got back to our hotel room we all sat there discussing what happened.

"I can't believe that we are in the semi-finals!" Robin screamed

"How is that going to work, since there are 3 groups left and next week is the last show", I asked very confused

"Well they are going to eliminate 1 group in the beginning of the show and the remaining two groups have to perform 3 songs then the week after all the groups that were eliminated come back and perform one last time then at the end of the show they will announce who won", Blossom said

"How do you know?" Buttercup asked

"Well I asked the producer before we left", she replied

"Wow, it's almost over and we could win", I said sounding very excited

"Don't get too comfortable, you saw what happened tonight", Blossom said

"Oh relax leader girl, we are got this thing in the bag", Buttercup said confidently

**Authors Note: That is the end of chapter 11 and the competition is drawing to a close, I eliminated two groups because they were in the way and I needed to carry on the with story. So the next chapter is the charity event for the orphanage, the RRB are not just rich, famous and gorgeous they are caring too but there are a few surprises in store. Sorry for taking so long because I've been caught up with school stuff and I've had writers block. Thank you for all your reviews, you guys are the best. Please read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Authors Note: This is Chapter 12 and this is the charity event where secrets and surprises are revealed. There are also love songs and surprise guests showing up and causing drama. Please read and review**

**Blossom's POV**

"Ladies and gentle people I welcome you to the Rock Naxion charity concert and I am your host Mario Lopez (**Authors Note: since this is a celebrity type thing I put him in because honestly he is hosting everything lately)**, and backstage there are a whole lot of people waiting to entertain you and keep in mind you can donate any amount at the blue and white stands in the hallway. Now let's get this show on the road, starting with the RRB and PPG!" the host said

"Man I hate this, I've been doing a pretty decent job avoiding Brick and now I have to sing with him…its for the kids, you're doing this for the kids", I thought to myself when we were called up on stage.

**We Are The World-25 For Haiti**

_[Brick]_  
There comes a time  
When we heed a certain call  
_[Brick, Mitch and Boomer]_  
When the world must come together as one  
_[Blossom]_  
There are people dying  
_[Robin]_  
And it's time to lend a hand to life  
_[Robin and Mitch]_  
The greatest gift of all  
_[Mitch]_  
We can't go on  
Pretending day by day  
_[Boomer]_  
That someone, somehow will soon make a change  
_[Buttercup]_  
We are all a part of  
God's great big family  
And the truth, you know love is all we need

_[Chorus:]_  
_[All]_  
We are the world  
We are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving  
_[Bubbles]_  
There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me

_[Buttercup]_  
Well  
Send them your heart  
So they'll know that someone cares  
_[Mitch]_  
So their cries for help  
Will not be in vain  
_[Blossom]_  
We can't let them suffer  
No we cannot turn away  
_[Brick]_  
Right now they need a helping hand  
_[Mitch]_  
Nou se mond lan  
We are the Children  
_[Boomer]_  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving  
_[Blossom]_  
There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
_[Robin]_  
It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me

_[Boomer]_  
When you're down and out  
There seems no hope at all  
_[Mitch]_  
But if you just believe  
There's no way we can fall  
_[Blossom]_  
Well, well, well, let us realize  
That a change can only come  
_[Robin]_  
When we stand together as one

_[Chorus: All]_  
We are the world  
We are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving  
_[Brick]_  
Got to start giving  
_[All:]_  
There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
_[Buttercup]_  
It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me  
_[Robin]_  
We are the world  
We are the children  
_[Buttercup]_  
It's for the children  
_[Boomer]_  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
_[Bubbles]_  
So let's start giving

_[Boomer]_  
There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me

_[Chorus: All]_  
We are the world  
We are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving  
_[Mitch]_  
There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we make a better day  
Just you and me

_[Boomer]_  
We are the world  
We are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving  
_[Brick]_  
Choice were making  
Saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me

_[Rapping:Butch]_  
We all need somebody that we can lean on  
When you wake up look around and see that your dreams gone  
When the earth quakes we'll help you make it through the storm  
When the floor breaks a magic carpet to stand on  
We are the World united by love so strong  
When the radio isn't on you can hear the songs  
A guided light on the dark road your walking on  
A sign post to find the dreams you thought was gone  
Someone to help you move the obstacles you stumbled on  
Someone to help you rebuild after the rubble's gone  
We are the World connected by a common bond

Love the whole planet sing it along

_[Chorus: All]_  
We are the world  
We are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving  
There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we make a better day  
Just you and me

_[Butch]_  
Everyday citizens  
Everybody pitching in

_[Singing: Mitch and Brick]_  
Nou se mond lan  
Nou se timoun yo

_[Boomer]_  
You and I  
You and I  
_[Butch]_  
Uh, 12 days no water  
What's your will to live?  
_[Brick]_  
We amplified the love we watching multiply  
_[Butch] _  
Feeling like the Worlds end  
We can make the World win  
_[Mitch] _  
Like Katrina, Africa, Indonesia  
And now Haiti needs us, they need us, they need us

_[Chorus: All] _  
We are the world  
We are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving  
There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we make a better day  
Just you and me

"I couldn't have said it better myself folks, let's give it up for the PPG and RRB and up next we have Shakira", Mario said

After we perform I ran to our dressing room so I could avoid Brick and wait to be called up on stage again.

**No POV**

"Who invited Shakira, she can't even sing…she sounds like a billy goat chocking down some grass", Butch said was the boys walked into their dressing room

Brick just slouched into his chair and said, "She ran away from me, she didn't even look at me the whole time we were singing"

But before anything there was a knock at the door and a head popped in, "They are ready for you Mitch"

And without a word Mitch stood up, smiled the biggest most comforting smile he could manage and walked off

"Hey guys, now this song is for someone very special to me…my girlfriend Robin", Mitch said as he winked at her because he knew she was watching and the crowd went "Aaaw"

_**Little things- One Direction**_  
Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me

I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs,  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly

Chorus  
I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved  
The sound of your voice on tape  
You never want  
To know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me

Chorus  
I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.  
If I let you know I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh.

And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you,  
Oh, it's you,  
It's you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things

The next person on stage was Bubbles and she looked so nervous

"Hey guys, I just want to thank you on behalf of everyone who is here performing because you guys are giving these kids a brighter future and this song that I'm about to sing is for someone very special to me and he knows exactly who he is", Bubbles said as she turned red

**River Deep, Mountain High-Glee (****Authors Note: I used the glee version because I haven't heard the Tina Turner version)**

When I was a little girl  
I had a rag doll  
The only doll I've ever owned  
Now I'll love you just the way I loved that rag doll  
But, Only now my love has grown

And it gets stronger every way  
And it gets deeper let me say  
And it gets higher day by day

Chorus  
Do I love you, my oh my  
River Deep, Mountain High, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If I lost you would I cry  
Oh I love you baby, Baby baby baby

When you were a young boy  
Did you have a puppy  
That always followed you around  
Well I'm gonna be as faithful as that puppy  
No I'll never never let you down

Cause it gets stronger as the river flows  
And It gets Better baby, heaven knows  
And It gets Sweeter baby as it grows

Chorus  
Do I love you, my oh my  
River Deep, Mountain High, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If I lost you would I cry  
Oh I love you baby, Baby Baby Baby

I love you baby like a flower loves a spring  
I love you baby like a robin loves to sing  
I love you baby like a schoolboy loves his pie  
And oh I love you baby, River deep, Mountain high

Ohh Baby  
Ohh Baby  
Ohh Baby

Yeah, Yeah

Chorus  
Do I love you, my oh my  
River Deep, Mountain High, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If I lost you would I cry  
Oh I love you baby, Baby baby baby

"Wasn't that beautiful folks, I see that there is love in the air here, but moving on up next is Robin for the PPG", Mario said

"I guess your right Mario because this next song goes out to my boyfriend, Mitch but I need a little help with this song so ladies and gentlemen please help me bring Mitch back out here", Robin said starting to chant "Mitch…Mitch…Mitch

When Mitch came out the crowd started cheered and then they cooed when Mitch kissed Robin on the cheek.

**Finally Falling-Victoria Justice feat. Avan Jogia**

_[Robin]_  
Suddenly, my choice is clear.

_[Both]_  
I knew when only you and I were standing here.

_[Robin]_  
And beautiful, is all I see.

_[Both]_  
It's only you, I know it's true. It has to be.

_[Robin]_  
Well that money isn't worth a thing, if you didn't earn it, you don't deserve it.  
True love doesn't cost a thing and if you try to buy it, you can't return it.

_[Mitch]_  
No no oh oh!

_[Robin]_  
Your friends are doing all the same things!  
And my friends are, look at what you're missing!

_[Both]_  
Well it doesn't matter if we change their minds!

_[Chorus:]_  
_[Both]_  
Suddenly I can see what I didn't before!  
And I don't care what they say anymore!  
'Cause I'm falling, falling! (Falling)  
Finally falling, falling! (Falling)

_[Robin]_  
Well I don't need all the finer things, diamond rings and nothing.  
So show me something.  
'Cause love is all I need, all I ever wanted.  
And now I got it.

_[Mitch]_  
Yeah yeah yeah!

_[Robin]_  
My friends are wondering what you're thinking!  
And your friends are probably thinking the same thing!

_[Both]_  
But it doesn't matter if we change their minds!

_[Chorus:]_  
_[Both]_  
Suddenly I can see what I didn't before!  
And I don't care what they say anymore!  
'Cause I'm falling, falling! (Falling)  
Finally falling, falling! (Falling)

_[Robin]_  
If you can't find love when you're in it.  
Don't forget it.  
It would change your mind once you get it.  
Don't you get it?  
'Cause we did it.  
Yeah we did it.  
Well we did it.

_[Chorus:]_  
_[Both]_  
Suddenly I can see what I didn't before!  
And I don't care what they say anymore!  
'Cause I'm falling, falling! (Falling)  
Finally falling, falling! (Falling)

_[Chorus:]_  
_[Both]_  
Suddenly I can see what I didn't before!  
And I don't care what they say anymore!  
'Cause I'm falling, falling! (Falling)  
Finally falling falling!

_[Both]_  
Finally falling, falling! (Falling)  
Finally falling, falling! (Falling)

After the song Mitchin** (****Authors Note: Mitch + Robin) **gave each other a warm hug and the crowd went wild

"And keeping with the spirit of love, I would like to dedicate this next song to my boyfriend Boomer Jojo", Jade said walking to the front of the stage

"Put your hands together for Jade West", Mario said as he held his hand out to her

"I will tell you guys a little secret, Boomer and I have been together for 3 months and today is our 4 month anniversary, so I thought what better gift would be a song", Jade said

"Because it's from the heart and doesn't cost anything", Jade continued jokingly

**Dangerously In Love-Beyonce**

I love you... I love you... I love you

Baby I love you  
You are my life  
My happiest moments weren't complete  
If you weren't by my side  
You're my relation  
In connection to the sun  
With you next to me  
There's no darkness I can't overcome  
You are my raindrop  
I am the seed  
With you and God, who's my sunlight  
I bloom and grow so beautifully  
Baby, I'm so proud  
So proud to be your girl  
You make the confusion  
Go all away  
From this cold and mixed up world

I am in love with you  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing  
Called life without you here with me  
Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep lovin' me  
The way I love you loving me

And I know you love me  
Love me for who I am  
Cause years before I became who I am  
Baby you were my man  
I know it ain't easy  
Easy loving me  
I appreciate the love and dedication  
From you to me  
Later on in my destiny  
I see myself having your child  
I see myself being your wife  
And I see my whole future in your eyes  
Thought of all my love for you  
sometimes make me wanna cry  
Realize all my blessings  
I'm grateful  
To have you by my side

Every time I see your face  
My heart smiles  
Every time it feels so good  
It hurts sometimes  
Created in this world  
To love and to hold  
To feel  
To breathe  
To love you

Dangerously in love  
Can't do this thing  
I love you , I love you, I love you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep on loving me  
I'm in love with you  
I can not do  
I cannot do anything without you in my life  
Holding me, kissing me, loving me  
Dangerously  
I love you  
Dangerously in love

Backstage Bubbles was watching, her heart broken into a million pieces because she couldn't believe that he would do that to both her and Jade. He cheated on Jade and he lied to her. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her…AGAIN.

When Boomer saw what was going on stage he quickly rushed to the PPG's dressing room to try and explain to Bubbles what was going on but Buttercup wouldn't let him come in. he could hear her crying and Blossom and Robin trying to comfort her.

"Buttercup please, just let me in so I can talk to her", Boomer pleaded with the livid green eyed girl

She grabbed him by the shirt and pinned him against the wall and growled, "Look here little boy blue you're going to stay away from my sister or else the next event you'll be going to is your funeral. You're just lucky that this is a charity event and you haven't performed yet, now I'm warning you as nicely as I can…GET LOST!"

"Please Buttercup", he begged

Buttercup balled her hand into a fist and was about to punch him in the face when Butch came along and held her back and told Boomer that he was up next.

Boomer made his escape to the one place he would be safe from Buttercup's wrath…the stage.

"So Boomer, happy anniversary and I wish you many more, is there something you'd like to say to your girlfriend, Jade?" Mario asked

"Yes, there is actually and there is something I would like to say to someone else so I will be singing two songs tonight", he said grabbing hold of the mic

**Question Existing-Rihanna (****Authors Note: I changed the lyrics a little to fit the gender and situation)**

Take off my shirt.  
Loosen the buttons and undo my pants,  
Stare at myself in the mirror  
Take me apart piece by piece,  
Sorrow decrease  
Pressure release, I put in work  
Did more than called upon, More than deserved  
When it was over, Did I wind up hurt (Yes)?  
But it taught me before a decision ask this question first

_[Chorus:] _  
Who am I living for?  
Is this my limit?  
Can I endure some more?  
Chances are given, Question Existing  
Who am I living for?  
Is this my limit?  
Can I endure some more?  
Chances are given, Question Existing

Take off my coat,  
show them that under here,  
I'm just like you do the mistakes,  
I may make me a fool or a human with flaws,  
admit that I'm loss  
Round of applause,  
Take the abuse  
Sometimes it feels like they want me to lose  
It's entertainment is that an excuse? (No)  
But the question that lingers whether "win or lose"

_[Chorus]_

Dear Diary,  
It's Boomer  
Entertaining is something I do for a living  
It's not who I am, I'd like to think that I'm pretty normal,  
I laugh, I get mad, I hurt, I think  
Life suck sometimes,  
But when you're in the spotlight,  
Everything seems good,  
Sometimes I feel like I have it worst cause I have to always keep my guard up,  
I don't know who to trust, I don't know who wants to date me for who I am,  
Or who wants to be my friend for who I really am,

_[Chorus]_

The crowd was going wild when Boomer said, "It's over Jade"

Boomer continued on to say," I hurt someone that I really care about and I hope that she will forgive me for being so stupid and selfish, I know I hurt you and you hate me but please, give me a minute to explain myself"

**Foolin' Around-Usher**

I know I vowed to never do this again but I  
I guess this seems to be the only thing I'm good at  
Got something that you need to know  
You're the realest shit I never wrote  
Can't hold it gotta let it go  
Know, that I mean every note.  
Yeah (yeah), yeah (yeah), listen baby.

Let me start by saying that the way I  
Feel for you has never once changed  
And the games I played, mistakes I made  
Leave me sorrier than you'll ever know  
We got a problem baby I can't lie  
Coz lately I realize that I  
Never knew that we was on the same (playing field)  
Knew that it was wrong but we (let it be)  
And I know you never knew when you said "I do"  
That you would have to face all the (pain you feel)

And it's killing me girl that you have to live with this  
Live with the lies I tell  
Live with the pain you feel  
Knowing the man you love is fooling around  
Oh baby said it's killin me girl  
Said I just don't understand  
Why you wanna be with this kind of man (ooh ho)  
Why would you love a fool  
With all the things I do  
I know it's hard for you  
Hard for you to live with this

Trade memories from moments  
Treat love to be lonely  
Guess that's just the man in me  
Blame it on celebrity  
When the night time feel like the right time  
And then spotlight feel like the bright light  
But it's really just my fears  
And it still don't dry your tears  
When I, say she ain't you  
When I, really love you more  
When you, say if it's true  
Why'd you do it for?  
And I, I really don't have no excuse  
I break your heart, make you cry  
I just wanna say goodbye

And it's killing me girl that you have to live with this  
Live with the lies I tell  
Live with the pain you feel  
Knowing the man you love is foolin around  
Oh baby said it's killin me girl  
Said I just I understand  
Why you wanna be with this kind of man (ooh ho)  
Why would you love a fool  
With all the things I do  
I know its hard for you  
Hard for you to live with this

What I feel I don't even gotta write it  
It's like poison in my body and there's now way to deny that my heart  
Is a time bomb  
When seconds left to explode  
But I gotta let you know before it blows  
That it ain't on you, it's my fault  
All the gossipy talk, behind your back when you walk  
By the time you will know  
Before long you will see  
That you deserve more, you deserve more  
You deserve so much more  
That what I'll ever be

And it's killing me girl that you have to live with this  
Live with the lies I tell  
Live with the pain you feel  
Knowing the man you love is foolin around  
Oh baby said it's killin me girl  
Said I just don't understand  
Why you wanna be with this kind of man (ooh ho)  
Why would you love a fool  
With all the things I do  
I know it's hard for you  
Hard for you to live with this (uh)  
Live with this  
Can you, live with this, girl (ohh)  
I just want you know...

Got something that you need to know  
You're the realest shit I never wrote  
Can't hold it gotta let it go  
Know, that I mean every note. (yeah)  
Yeah _[x5]_, hhmmm

"I'm sorry", was the last thing Boomer could say before Jade stomped on stage and started yelling at him. They argued for 2 minutes and Boomer walked away and Jade grabbed the mic from a stocked and surprised Mario.

"Nobody breaks up with me Boomer Jojo, I was always took cool and hot for you", she yelled out in anger

**Gives You Hell-All American Rejects**

I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working  
At a nine to five pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
And did it ever get you far  
You never seemed so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then she's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then she's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
You can't look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then she's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song  
I hope that it will give you hell

You can sing along  
I hope that it puts you through hell

"I will get you for this Boomer Jojo", Jade said as security dragged her off stage

**Authors Note: The end of Chapter 12, Boomer broke up with Jade in a very public way but is it too late for him to get Bubbles back, well you will just have to read more to find out. Please read and review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Authors Note: Here we are in chapter 13 and things are falling apart for everyone, now its time for Blossom, Brick, Buttercup and Butch to talk about how they feel. Butch finds something out that could change his whole life and the girls receive a call from back home that will have their world falling, crashing down around them thank you to everyone who has been with me this far. Please read and review.**

**Blossom's POV**

"If I ever see Boomer again I'm going to rip his eyes out and play tennis with them", Buttercup said after her confrontation with Boomer

"So how is she doing", Buttercup asked Robin

Robin just simply shook her head and they walked over to where Bubbles and I were sitting

"I'm so sorry Bub, I actually thought that Boomer was a good guy", I said as she sobbed into my back as I hugged her

"Mmm…mmeee…heee", was all Bubbles managed to say but I understood what she was trying to say** (****Authors Note: when us girls are crying and talking at the same time) **

"It's going to be ok, you don't need him", I said to her right before there was a knock at the door and someone told me that I was next

"I'm not going to leave you here like this", I said to Bubbles but she push me and as calmly as she could, told me that I had to go, for the children

So I held her tighter and stood up and headed to the door, I turned around and said I will be back in 3 minutes and 40 seconds. Bubbles gave me a weak smile and I hurried out

"Thank you Chris Brown, give it up for Chris Brown one more time. Up next we have Blossom, leader of the PPG, any shout outs or dedications you'd like to give…like to a boyfriend", Mario asked me

I smiled at him and said," No, not to a boyfriend, but to all those guys who think that women are objects that can be played around with and to all the women, you don't need a man because you are all strong, beautiful and independent"

**Don't Need A Man-Pussy Cat Dolls**

I see you looking at me  
Like I got something that's for you  
And the way that you stare  
Don't you dare  
'Cause I'm not about to  
Just give it all up to you  
'Cause there are some things I won't do  
And I'm not afraid to tell you  
I don't ever want to leave you confused

The more you try  
The less I buy it  
And I don't have to think it through  
You know if I'm into you

I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
Oh!

You know I got my own life  
And I bought everything that's in it  
So if you want to be with me  
It ain't all about the bling you bringing  
I want a love that's for real  
And without that, no deal  
And baby I don't need a hand  
If it only wants to grab one thing

The more you try  
The less I buy it  
And I don't have to think it through  
You know if I'm feeling you

I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
Oh!

Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go  
_[Repeat 4X] _

I don't need a  
I don't need a man, I don't  
I don't need a man  
I'll get me through  
'Cause I know I'm fine  
I feel brand new

I don't need a  
I don't need a man, I don't  
I don't need a man  
I'll make it through  
'Cause I know I'm fine  
Without you!

I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
Oh!

I don't need a man (I'm over you)  
I don't need a man (I'm over you)  
I don't need a man  
(I'm without you)  
(I'm over you)

I don't need a man  
I don't need a man  
I don't need a man

Oh!

I didn't want to be away from Bubbles any longer so I just took a bow and ran back to Bubbles' side.

**NO POV**

When Blossom got back to her dressing room she found Boomer and Bubbles talking, she wanted to kick him in the balls but was stopped by Buttercup…of all people

"Bubbles I'm so sorry, there is nothing I can say to excuse what I did, please just forgive me. Please Bubbles I'm sorry", Boomer pleaded

Bubbles didn't say a word, she just looked at him for a while and everyone in the room was waiting for her to speak, but all she said was

**Take A Bow-Rihanna**

Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah  
A standing ovation  
Oh, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out

_[Chorus:]_  
Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
You better hurry up  
Before the sprinklers come on (come on)  
Talking' bout'  
Girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on (on)

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge]_  
Oh, And the award for  
The best liar goes to you (goes to you)  
For making me believe (that you)  
That you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech, Oh

How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
But it's over now

"Get out", Bubbles silently said to Boomer

Boomer got up and left silently.

**Buttercup's POV**

By the time it was my turn to go on stage, Bubbles was already in phase 4 of her crying ritual: phase 1- silence, phase 2- hysterical crying, phase 3- rage and finally stage 4- sleep. Whenever she was upset, this is what she did.

When they called me Bubbles was asleep and I knew that she would be asleep for a while, unless woken up so I left and went to perform.

"Give a warm welcome to Buttercup from the PPG, anything you'd like to say before you sing?" Mario asked me

"This one's for you Frenchie", is all I said** (Authors Note: think back to chapter 8, Buttercup and Butch's date)**

**True Love-Pink feat. Lily Rose Cooper**

Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face  
There's no one quite like you  
You push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you

Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings  
Just once please try not to be so mean  
Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E  
Come on I'll say it slowly  
You can do it babe

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you

I think it must be love

Why do you rub me off the wrong way?  
Why do you say the things that you say?  
Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be  
But without you I'm incomplete

I think it must be  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you  
No one else can break my heart like you (like you)  
No one else can break my heart like you

**NO POV**

"I am seriously feeling the love out here, next we have Miley Cyrus or is it Hannah Montana tonight, so anything you want someone to know", Mario said giving the mic to Miley

"Yes I do, this one is for my ex-boyfriend Brick Jojo, when you broke up with me I didn't take it well and I just want you to know that I'm sorry for the way I acted", Miley said

**I Miss You-Hannah Montana**

Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

_[CHORUS:]_  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

_[CHORUS]_

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

_[CHORUS x2]_

**Butch's POV**

I can't believe that she sang that, she loves me…she really loves me and that was her way of telling me and I need to tell her how I feel.

I waited for Miley to finish her song for Brick because I knew that I was up next and I didn't want to waste any time, I need to get this off my chest and I need to do it now.

"Hey Mario, hey guys, I didn't want to waste any time so here I am, I'm Butch Jojo and I'm in love"

All the girls in the crowd said aaaw and then I quickly added, "I still love all of my fans"

"This is for my special little skater girl, toughest, sexiest, and most awesome person in the world…after me that is", I said as I smirked knowing that she was watching.

**The Way I Do-Marcos Henedez**

Your kiss, your smile, your mind  
You're sunlight in my eyes  
I miss your breath on my neck  
When we whisper in the night

Didn't wanna want you  
Didn't wanna need you so bad  
Didn't wanna wake up  
And find that I was falling so fast  
Didn't wanna need you  
Didn't wanna need anyone  
Now look what you've done

Now I can't go on without you  
I'm naked, I can't fake it.  
I'm not that strong without you  
Never thought I could love you the way I do.

Your touch, your skin, can't believe the way you let me in  
Don't rush tonight, I need you like the ocean needs the tide.

Didn't wanna want you  
Didn't wanna need you so bad  
Didn't wanna wake up  
And find that I was falling so fast  
Didn't wanna need you  
Didn't wanna need anyone  
Now look what you've done

Now I can't go on without you  
I'm naked, I can't fake it.  
I'm not that strong without you  
Never thought I could love you the way I do.

I always thought I would stand on my own  
Climb a mountain top all alone  
Relying, depending on no one  
Now look at what you've done

Now I can't go on without you  
I'm naked, I can't fake it.  
I'm not that strong without you  
Never thought I could love you the way I do.

Never thought I could love you  
Never thought I could need you  
Never thought I could want you  
The way I do

Never thought I could love you  
Never thought I could need you  
Never thought I could want you  
The way I do

I love you  
I need you  
I want you  
..The way I do  
_[x2]_

**Brick's POV**

"If Butch can go out there and say what's in his heart then so can I", I thought to myself as I walked in stage

"Looks like we have Brick, leader of the RRB up next, anything you would like to say about all the drama surrounding you and your brother's relationships?" Mario asked me

"I can't speak for my brothers but I would like to say that I accept your apology Miley…but the reason that I am here today is a certain red head with the most beautiful eyes, Blossom I'm so sorry about what happened between us and I was hoping that we could talk and work things out and I have someone here that misses you almost as much as I do", I said as I brought out Frank, our son

"Please forgive me because I see what others don't and you see what others can't", I continued hoping that she would forgive me.

**Beneath Your Beautiful-Labrinth feat. Emeli Sandé**

You tell all the boys "No"  
Makes you feel good, yeah  
I know you're out of my league  
But that won't scare me away, oh, no

You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it  
But I'm gonna try

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

As I was about to sing the next part I was surprised to hear a familiar voice walk towards me, it was Blossom and she was singing with me, does this mean that she has forgiven me?

You let all the girls go  
Makes you feel good, don't it?  
Behind your Broadway show  
I heard a boy say, "Please, don't hurt me"

You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it.  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it.  
But I'm gonna try

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, tonight?

See beneath, see beneath,  
I...  
Tonight  
I...

Both  
I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower  
I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out  
We'll be falling, falling but that's OK  
'Cause I'll be right here  
I just wanna know

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl (take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy)  
'Cause I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, oh, oh, tonight?  
See beneath your beautiful, oh, tonight.  
We ain't perfect, we ain't perfect, no.  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

After we finished singing I asked her if I was forgiven she nodded and hugged me.

**Butch's POV**

I was watching my brother big romantic reunion with Blossom with Buttercup in our dressing room alone because Boomer had left and Mitch and Robin were with Bubbles incase she woke up.

"Aaaw so sweet", I said holding Buttercup in my arms

"If he hurts her again..." Buttercup said but she didn't get a chance to finish because in walked Amanda Gold, my crazy ex-girlfriend

"Butch, I need to talk to you in private", she said, she looked scared and weak

I got up and followed her outside the dressing room

"What's up Mandy", I asked her casually leaning against the door

She looked down and whispered something to herself and I didn't hear her so I asked her to repeat what she said and she said it again, this time in a slightly louder voice.

I sighed, "Look if you're not gonna tell me what you want them you might as well…" I didn't finish my sentence because the next thing she said to me was…

"I'm pregnant"

"That's great, but what does that have to do with me", I said half in denial half hoping she would say any name but mine

"Because it's your child", she said a bit annoyed

"How far along are you", I asked in shock

"Three months", she said as I slowly turned around and went back inside the dressing room

I found Buttercup watching the monitor, she was watching Robin Thicke perform.

"Oh how I love Robin Thicke", she hummed

"What's wrong", she asked when she saw the look on my face.

I just looked at her and said…

_Confessions part 2-Usher_

_[Chorus:]_  
These are my confessions  
Just when I thought I said all I could say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
These are my confessions  
Man I'm thrown and I don't know what to do  
I guess I gotta give part 2 of my confessions  
If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do  
But to give you part 2 of my confessions

Now this gon' be the hardest thing I think I ever had to do  
Got me talkin' to myself askin' how I'm gon' tell you  
'bout that chick on part 1 I told ya'll I was creepin' with, creepin' with  
Said she's 3 months pregnant and she's keepin' it  
The first thing that came to mind was you  
Second thing was how do I know if it's mine and is it true  
Third thing was me wishin' that I never did what I did  
How I ain't ready for no kid and bye bye to our relationship

_[Chorus]_

Sittin here stuck on stupid, tryna figure out  
When, what, and how I'mma let this come out of my mouth  
Said it ain't gon' be easy  
But I need to stop thinkin', contemplatin'  
Be a man and get it over with (over with)  
I'm ridin' in my whip  
Racin' to her place  
Talkin' to myself  
Preparin' to tell her to her face  
She open up the door and didn't want to come near me  
I said "one second baby please hear me"

_[Chorus]_

_[Breakdown]_  
This by far is the hardest thing I think I've ever had to do  
To tell you, the woman I love  
That I'm having a baby by a woman that I barely even know  
I hope you can accept the fact that I'm man enough to tell you this  
And hopefully you'll give me another chance  
This ain't about my career  
This ain't about my life  
It's about us  
Please

_[Chorus]_

Buttercup didn't even look at me, she just stood up and walked to the door.

"Butterbabe, wait", I yelled

"Wait for what Butch?" she asked

"Please Buttercup", I said

"Please what Butch…please wait…please baby sit for you…please don't go?" she shouted

"What do you want me to do", I asked her

"Me…I don't want a damn thing from you" she said coldly

**Knew You Were Trouble-Taylor Swift**

_[Music video spoken part:]_  
I think-I think when it's all over,  
It just comes back in flashes, you know?  
It's like a kaleidoscope of memories.  
It just all comes back. But he never does.  
I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen.  
It's not really anything he said or anything he did,  
It was the feeling that came along with it.  
And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again.  
But I don't know if I should.  
I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright.  
But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?  
Maybe he knew that when he saw me.  
I guess I just lost my balance.  
I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him.  
It was losing me.

Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning  
Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see

He was long gone when he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

_[Music video spoken part:]_  
I don't know if you know who you are until you lose who you are.

I didn't say anything I just left Butch's room and went back to my sisters and when I walked in Bubbles was awake and Blossom had just answered her phone. She was talking to Miss Bellum

"Oh hi, Miss Bellum, how are you"

"We are well and in the semi-finals"

"Why?"

The next thing I saw really scared me, Blossom fainted, and Blossom never ever fails…ever so I knew this had to be bad.

She woke up a few minutes later and Bubbles was the first to rush to her aid.

"Blossom what's wrong?" Robin asked as we all crowded her to see what caused her to fail

She just looked at us with a mouth wide open and tears running down her face…I was really freaking out.

"Professor…" she said

"What about him?" Bubbles asked concerned

"Professor's dead", was all she managed to say before she blacked out again

**Authors Note: Cliff hanger alert, so the Professor is dead, Butch is about to be a father and Bubbles found out what a lying cheating son of a barber Boomer is. What will the girls so next, keep reading to find out what's next. Thank you to everyone who has been with me. Please read and review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Authors Note: I've been some trouble with this chapter because of the cliffhanger in chapter 13. The problem with a cliffhanger is that it adds pressure to write a really brilliant follow up, anyway I did my best and I hope that you like this chapter and please forgive my writers block. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and please keep reading and reviewing.**

**Butch's POV**

Am I really going to be a father, am I ready for such responsibility?

Since Amanda told me that she was pregnant a week ago I haven't seen Buttercup and all I've been able to think about is her and the baby. She was so hurt and angry that she and her sisters dropped out of the competition. You have to hand it to Buttercup, she has a flair for the dramatics.

"Arrrgh…voicemail again", I heard Mitch yell

Since the charity event none of us have been able to contact the girls, well I can understand why Buttercup and Bubbles won't respond to mine or Boomer's messages but what's up with Blossom and Robin, I know that we messed up but that's no reason to punish Brick and Mitch.

"Dude, give it up…that's the 10th time that you've called her today", I said getting up to get a can of coke

"No, there is something going on, the last thing she said to me was that she had to go home and was dropping out of the competition…she didn't even tell me why. I need to know what's going on", Mitch said, obviously annoyed that I would even suggest that he give up on his precious Robin

"Alright man, I'm just saying", I said casually

Suddenly Brick walked in the living room, staring at his phone as if he was waiting for Blossom to call

This is so frustrating, the girl I love is mad at me and won't even speak to me, meanwhile a girl that I dated for like 2 weeks is pregnant with my child, as much as I don't like it I have to let go of Buttercup and focus on my son or daughter. I wasn't even thinking of having kids…ever but now I'm going to be a father in about 6 months. Everything happens for a reason and it's time for me to man up and face my responsibilities as a father.

"Where is Boomer", Brick asked, still not looking away from his phone

"I don't know, he was sitting here then all of a sudden he got up, said that something must be done then left. He's been gone about two hours now", I answered

The suddenly Boomer came in holding a big file of documents and set them down on the table.

"Where have you been", Mitch asked him

But before he could answer there was a knock at the door, nobody wanted to go open the door so we all yelled "Come in". We were surprised to see our aunt walk in the door also holding a file of documents, but that's normal for her, she always has some sort of document for us to sign or read or whatever.

"Oh great, let me guess, Nike wants us to be their spokesperson right?", Brick asked sarcastically

"Butch", was all she said

"Nike wants Butch to be their spokesperson?", Boomer asked confused

"Well it makes sense, I mean I am the most athletic out of all of us", I said standing up to take the papers she wanted me to read and sign

"No, Nike doesn't want any of you", she said rolling her eyes

"Well…we don't want Nike either", Boomer said, trying to sound clever

"You know Boom, that statement would have had more effect of you weren't wearing a blue shirt that says **NIKE **on it", Mitch pointed to the label on the shirt

"Whatever", Boomer said as he rolled his eyes

"Wait, if you aren't here for any deal or whatever, then why are you here", Brick asked curiously

"Well, after you told me that Abby said that she is pregnant with Butch's child I went to her parents and found out something very interesting", she said

"Mandy", Boomer corrected

"What is it?", I asked, practically sitting at the edge of my seat

"Well first I found out that her parents didn't know that she was pregnant to begin with", she said opening her file and looking for something

"She was probably going to tell them soon", Mitch interrupted

"What else did you find out", I asked

"Here", she said giving me a piece of paper

I read it and it was just a bunch of medical words, graphs and pictures that didn't make sense to me so I gave it to Brick to figure out.

"So what does that mean?", I asked

Our aunt sighed, gave me an exasperated look and said, "Well I asked her parents if we could do a DNA test to find out the paternity of the baby"

"Wait her parents just let you do that?", Mitch asked

"Yes they did, turns out that their daughter has had a history of mental illness and she has done this before, she tried it with Justin Bieber a few months ago", she answered

"Wow Butch, you sure know how to pick them", Boomer said

"Shut up Boom", I said irritated

"So what were the results", Mitch asked

"Well, the test revealed that", she didn't finish her sentence because Brick interrupted and said, "Your blood type is O+ and hers is A-"

"What does that mean, just skip all the medical bull and tell me, am I the father or not", I said irritated because I was getting frustrated with all this beating around the bush

"You're not the father, she isn't even pregnant", Brick said calmly

"**YES!, I don't have to spend my life with that psycho"**, I said as I jumped up and hugged my aunt

I was so happy and so relieved, I wasn't ready for all that responsibility, I can't even keep a gold fish alive for 2 weeks, and how was I going to handle a baby.

"Butch, I need to ask you if you want press charges against Abby?", she asked

"Her name is Amanda, but we call her Mandy", Mitch said

Our aunt just rolled her eyes at Mitch and looked at me for my answer

"No, I don't want anything more to do with that crazy little bi..", I stopped myself because I didn't want to swear in front of my aunt, I respect her too much to do that

After she left, I whispered, "itccch"

I jumped up on the table grabbed a spoon and…

**Billie Jean-Michael Jackson**

She Was More Like A Beauty Queen From A Movie Scene  
I Said Don't Mind, But What Do You Mean I Am The One  
Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round  
She Said I Am The One Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round

She Told Me Her Name Was Billie Jean, As She Caused A Scene  
Then Every Head Turned With Eyes That Dreamed Of Being The One  
Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round

People Always Told Me Be Careful Of What You Do  
And Don't Go Around Breaking Young Girls' Hearts  
And Mother Always Told Me Be Careful Of Who You Love  
And Be Careful Of What You Do 'Cause The Lie Becomes The Truth

Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One  
But The Kid Is Not My Son  
She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son

For Forty Days And Forty Nights  
The Law was on her Side  
But Who Can Stand When She's In Demand  
Her Schemes And Plans  
'Cause We Danced On The Floor In The Round  
So Take My Strong Advice, Just Remember To Always Think Twice  
Do think Twice

She Told My Baby We'd Danced 'Till Three  
Then She Looked At Me  
She Showed A Photo Of A Baby Crying  
His Eyes Looked Like Mine  
Go On Dance On The Floor In The Round, Baby

People Always Told Me Be Careful Of What You Do  
And Don't Go Around Breaking Young Girls' Hearts  
She Came And Stood Right By Me  
Then The Smell Of Sweet Perfume  
This Happened Much Too Soon  
She Called Me To Her Room

Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One  
But The Kid Is Not My Son  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One  
But The Kid Is Not My Son  
She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son  
She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One  
But The Kid Is Not My Son  
She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son  
She Says I Am The One, She Says He Is My Son  
She Says I Am The One  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover

**Brick's POV**

While Butch was going his little victory dance, I looked at my phone, which had no new messages or missed calls, I had called Blossom 3 times already this morning. Her phone just ran and rang and rang so I knew she knew it was me calling, she just didn't answer. I opened my phone and started typing:

" Blossom, I know something is wrong, I can feel it in my heart. I'm sure you want to be left alone right now so I will respect that but I just want you to know that when you are ready to talk, I will be here waiting so take all the time you need. Brick"

I locked my phone and put it on my pocket and two minutes later, it started buzzing. It was a message from Blossom.

"Thank you Brick", was all it said

When I read her message I just smiled and returned to my brothers

**Boomer's POV**

I was happy for Butch, now he can concentrate on what's really important…getting Buttercup back.

"Congratulations man, it's not a boy", Mitch said copying the way doctors do it on TV.

Mitch suddenly turned to me and asked," So Boomer, where have you been?"

I forgot what he was talking about and remembered what I had wanted to show my brothers, I walked over to the table and my brother followed me

When my brothers sat down on the sofa I stood with the documents in my hand and said "Townsville, Illinois"

The all looked at me with confused faces so I decided to explain

"Well since that whole charity fiasco the girls left and didn't tell us where they were going or why they had to go", I explained

"As if Bubbles would tell you anything now", Butch smirked

"Yeah, and what did Buttercup say to you when she left?", I asked him sarcastically

Butch remained silent.

"Yeah, I thought so…now shut up", I said

Anyway, it's been driving me crazy the way things turned out with Bubbles and I just couldn't take it anymore so I went down to the main office and got the girls application file. Inside is all their information, like age, gender, and genre

"And home address", Brick said catching my drift

"It's times like this that I love your stalker tendencies, little brother", Butch said grabbing the file from my hands

"But guys, we can't just knock at their door unannounced", Mitch said

"Fine then, stay here and explain to Robin why you didn't want to go visit her when she needed you", Butch said trying to make Mitch feel guilty

"Uhm…on second thought…let's go", Mitch said

"Well boys, pack your shit, looks like we are taking a little road trip", Brick said standing up

**Authors Note: Well the boys are going to see the girls, but are they ready to hear the reason why they moved back to Townsville and what will happen between Buttercup and Butch, will Bubbles ever forgive Boomer. The only way to find out is if you read and review. Thank you to all my loyal readers, you guys are THE best. Please read and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Authors Note: Wow it has been quite some time since I last updated, things have been really hectic with the move and school starting. I've been getting e-mails from you guys asking me to update so here it goes. A few more chapters and this story will be finished. So sorry to have kept you guys waiting. Please read and review.**

**No POV**

It's been almost a week since the funeral and 2 weeks since the girls were forced to come back home. Since the Professor died noting has been the same, the girls spend every day in the house, well except Robin who leaves every morning to go to her special place and comes back every evening around 7.

While Robin is away, Bubbles spends all day in his room, wearing his favourite white lab coat and looking at an old family picture, Buttercup pretends that nothing is wrong and Blossom is trying to make things go back to "normal".

**Blossom's POV**

My sisters and I were sitting in our room, even Robin was there, I guess she didn't feel like being alone today, but who can blame her. The Professor was gone and all we had was each other, we had no future and no money.

I looked over from where I was sitting and I saw Bubbles wearing his coat, Buttercup looking out the window as if she expects him to come home and Robin was just sitting on the bed. We were all in our own little world.

I miss Brick so much and I wish that he was here to hold me, suddenly I heard Robin's phone ring and saw her ignore the call...again.

"Why don't you answer, he is worried about you", I heard Bubbles whisper

"Because I'm not ready to speak to him right now", Robin answered

I looked at my sisters and I felt all of their pain as well as my own because it pained me to see them in pain. I got up and walked over to Buttercup and grabbed her hand, she looked at me like she has just had her heart ripped out. I lead her to Bubbles, and then grabbed her hand. With both my sisters in hand we walked over to where Robin was sitting, we all sat on the bed in silence. Buttercup was the first to break the silence.

"Stupid drunk driver...stupid tree...why didn't he just stay home?" she asked with tears welling up in her eyes

"Its going to be ok Butters, we are a family and we are going to get through this together", I said trying to calm her down

"We are a broken family because the most important member is gone and he is never going to come back...ever", Buttercup snapped at me

I had no idea what to say to my distraught sister because she was right, our mother had left years ago and she didn't even make it to the funeral and now our father was dead, a wave of hopelessness washed over me then all of a sudden my phone started beeping. It was a message from Brick and it read,"Blossom, I know something is wrong, I can feel it in my heart. I'm sure you want to be left alone right now so I will respect that but I just want you to know that when you are ready to talk, I will be here waiting so take all the time you need. Brick"

I couldn't help but smile when I read his message because I knew that he was thinking of me and that he had not forgotten me. I quickly typed him a message that said, "Thank you. Blossom"

It was time for dinner but I had no strength to cook so we ordered in as we have been doing since we came home. We sat down at the dinner table, at our usual places and looked at our food, Robin broke the silence when she said, "Now girls you are not leaving the table until you finish your vegetables", in the same way that the Professor used to.

"Bubbles I know you want to help but if you really love something you have to set it free", Buttercup said

Bubble was next in saying, "Buttercup you stink, take a bath"

We quoted the Professor for 10 minutes and then we all started laughing at the memories that we shared because that's all we had left...memories and each other. We spent the rest of dinner talking about the Professor and how much we will all miss him.

Dinner was interrupted by the house phone ringing, I got up to answer when I heard Buttercup yell, "Tell them we don't want any"

When I got back to the table my sisters looked at me with curious eyes, all wanting to know who was on the phone.

"Well who was it and what did they want?" Robin asked

"It was Professors lawyer, he wants to see us tomorrow so that he can read the Professor's will", I told them

"Wait, when did dad get a will, and what does he have that we can inherit?" Bubbles asked

"I have no idea, but he wants us to come to his office tomorrow at 12 so he can read the will", I said.

***THE NEXT DAY***

**No POV**

The girls walked into a huge office and were told to wait in the waiting area by a receptionist that was on a major power trip. It took all of Buttercup's self control not to tell the lady off. They waited for 15 minutes when a young handsome man with dark brown hair and green eyes told them to follow him to the board room.

The girls sat down at the large oval desk that looked like it could fit about 12 people and waited for about 10 minutes before an elderly gentleman with thinning grey hair, wearing a black suit with a crisp white button up shirt came in and greeted them.

"Afternoon ladies, my name John Smith and I was your father's attorney", the man said

"Afternoon", the girls said in unison

"So let's begin shall we...I Professor Bradley George Utonium, being of sound mind and body hereby bequeath..." Mr. Smith started reading when Blossom interrupted him and said,

"Uhm, excuse me sir, we are not familiar with the legal jargon so can you please just tell us the important part."

"Very well then", Mr. Smith said as he continued reading the will, " As I have no debts because everything has been paid in full, I leave the house and everything in it to Blossom as she is the most responsible, the car to Buttercup and all your mothers jewellery to be divided up between Bubbles and Robin. In addition the sum of all my investments must be divided up between all my girls."

"Wait, the Professor had investments?" Blossom asked

"Yes, he did, he bought shares in many company's and over the years those shares have increased in value", Mr. Smith said

"So how much is that total amount of his investments", Buttercup asked

"Well, currently, everything is worth about 8 million", Mr. Smith answered

"So...that means that we get 2 million...**EACH!**" Robin asked with a shocked expression on her face

"Yes, your father wanted to make sure that each of you would be taken care of, well that concludes our business here and I am very sorry for your loss", Mr. Smith said, and with that he left the girls on their own.

The girls were left speechless because they had lost their father but gained a fortune. The girl left the law firm and went home to discuss what was next for them and their futures.

**Authors Note: Well look like Blossom can stop worrying about where they were going to get money to live on because they each inherited 2 million and some other things. I didn't add a currency because I know that I have readers from all over the world so you can add your own currency. Now with all this money what are the girls going to do with it? For anyone wondering the Professor was killed in a car accident where a drunk driver forced him off the road and his car hit a tree...the tree survived but he didn't. So next chapter things get interesting so please keep reading. Please read and review.**

**P.S: Don't drink and drive.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Authors note: Someone asked me when Blossom forgave Brick, she forgave him at the charity even when he sang Beneath your beautiful to her on stage in front of thousands in attendance and millions watching at home. Now in this chapter the boys fly to Townsville to find the girls. Thank you to all my loyal readers and thank you for all the song suggestions, I will try to incorporate as many of them as I possibly can. Please read and review.**

**NO POV**

Blossom and Buttercup were sitting in the living room, waiting for Bubbles and Robin to come back so they could talk about their next move. Robin went to her special place and Bubbles went to the store to pick up some Oreo's, crunchy peanut butter and vanilla milk, which was her comfort food whenever she was upset.

It was still early in the afternoon but the sky was a bit cloudy and it looked like rain. Blossom got up to make herself a cup of tea and hot chocolate for Buttercup. There was a loud crash of thunder and the girls began to worry about their sisters seeing as they had the car and Bubbles and Robin said they would take a taxi home.

Just as Blossom sat down to enjoy her hot beverage it started raining very heavily, Blossom was about to pick up her phone and call Bubbles when the door bell rang.

"Who the hell would be dumb enough to visit someone in this kind of weather?" Buttercup asked as Blossom got up to answer the door

"No idea", Blossom replied as she turned the knob of the door and was surprised to see a soaking wet boy band at her front door.

"So are you gonna let us in or do we have to catch pneumonia first?" Brick asked

"Who is it?" Buttercup called from the living room

The sound of Buttercup's voice brought Blossom back from her state of shock, she moved out of the way so that the boys may enter the house and in that instant Buttercup came in and with an exasperated sigh she said, "Oh so that's whose dumb enough"

"Hey there Butterbabe", Butch said trying to ignore the daggers that Buttercup was shooting at his direction

"What are you guys doing here and how did you know where we live?" Blossom asked when it became clear that Buttercup was not going to say anything to Butch

"Well we were worried when you and Robin didn't reply to our messages or call us back, so Boomer pulled your entry form from the competition and got your home address and well here we are", Mitch said

"Oh so you stole information that was supposed to be confidential...not to self sue Rock Naxion for breach of contract", Buttercup said, obviously bored with the conversation

"I missed you so much Blossom and I was so worried about you", Brick said as he came closer to Blossom and gave her a big wet hug

"I missed you too", Blossom whispered into Brick's ear

"I will tell you everything but first we need to get you out of those wet clothes and into something dry before you get sick", she continued

Blossom took Brick to the bathroom but before they left Mitch asked, "Where is Robin?"

"She is on the beach, at her spot...it's near where the caves are", Blossom replied before she and Brick disappeared into the hallway that lead to the rest of the house

"Butterbabe, we need to talk", Butch said sheepishly

When Buttercup didn't reply, Boomer decided to take this opportunity to ask, "So where is Bubbles?"

Buttercup turned to Boomer with flames in her eyes and was about to attack when Butch grabbed her, put her over his shoulder and carried her away.

"If you won't talk to me well then you will just have to listen", Butch said as he walked away

"Let go of me you caveman...who do you think you are, Tarzan or something?" Buttercup yelled, until her yelling became faint and finally silenced by the shutting of a door

**Boomer's POV**

So was left alone, Mitch went to find Robin, Blossom and Brick disappeared and Butch was about to get the beating of a life time from Buttercup. So instead of just sitting around waiting for who knows what I decided to explore the girl's house. I walked up the stairs and the first room was painted pink so I guess it belonged to Blossom and the room right across from it was painted purple so it was Robin's. The next room was kind of a dark brown colour so I guess it belonged to their parents and across from that was the bathroom where I saw Brick and Blossom kissing, oh how I wish I could kiss Bubbles and her cotton candy lip gloss right now. At the end of the hall way was a white door with warning signs on it and I could hear Buttercup yelling at Butch so I guess that was her room and right next to that was a room that was painted baby blue, this must be Bubbles' room

I walked in and it was exactly how I imagined Bubbles' room to be, the walls were baby blue and covered family pictures, paintings and drawings that she had done, I mean she told me that she loved painting and drawing but this was amazing. The carpet was white and fluffy, it looked like feathers on the ground, her bed was blue with white hearts and as every girl does she had stuffed animals on her bed, the one that caught my eye was a purple octopus with a top hat and manacles. Next to her bed on the side table was a picture of Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup, Robin as kids with a man with black hair and a white lab coat and a woman with blonde hair and green eyes, must be their parents.

I walked over to her desk and it was a fairly normal desk with selves and pens and pictures and a laptop, you know typical desk stuff but what caught my eye was a small little book that was in the middle of the desk. It was white with a big cloud in the middle that said Bubbles in blue print. It looked like a photo album so I opened it and realised that it was her diary, I was about to put it down when I saw my name on one of the pages, I didn't want to read it but I was just so curious...

"_Dear Diary_

_Today was an amazing day, I saw this cute blonde blue eyed boy in the hotel and I think he likes me by the way he looked at me, Blossom says that we are here for a competition and not to date and Buttercup thinks I'm being crazy already falling for someone after what happened with my last relationship but I'm not falling for anyone, I just think that he is cute, that's all. I hope that I see him again tomorrow and hopefully he will talk to me. Well here is to hoping"_

It was the day we first met, the beginning of the rest of my life, but what happened in her last relationship...come o think of it she never did tell me what happened. I kept reading the entries, hoping to find out if I have a chance at winning her back.

"_Dear Diary_

_Last night was the best night of my life, I had a date with Boomer and he took me to the spot where we first met, talk about romantic, I almost missed it because I was late but I'm so happy that he decided to wait for me. We ate blue food and ended up sleeping there on the beach and y sisters were not happy when I came home, Buttercup almost killed him._

_I'm so happy, since mom left there has been something missing in my life, like there was a light that went off but since I met my Boomie it's like the light is back and I can finally see again, he is so amazing and such a great guy and he isn't alone, his brothers are really nice guys too. I mean Robin is even dating Mitch, Blossom is mad at Brick for some stupid boy thing he did...you know how boys are, but I know that she will forgive him soon...even Buttercup likes Butch but she will never admit you...you know what Butters is like. It might be too soon but could his be love...true love?"_

Wow Bubbles is in love with me well she thinks that she is...hopefully she isn't too mad at me and will forgive me, I was so happy until I read the next entry.

"_Dear Diary_

_I never want to see that sad excuse for a human being named Boomer ever again in my life!_

_He is such a liar and a cheat, what nerve he has cheating on his girlfriend and making me the other woman, well that's it...I am so done with him and this whole stupid love thing. I should have listened to Blossom and stayed away from him. Well I learned my lesson...I am DONE with BOMMER JOJO and I never want to see him again!_

_Why is it that every guy I like always ends up cheating on me...I guess I'm not enough to keep them faithful to me"_

That last part really broke my heart, I was just another guy who broke her heart, and I didn't deserve her forgiveness...I don't deserve her. I was about to close her diary and put it down when I saw something that sparked my eye. A page stained with tears and a poem...

'_Sometimes I look at the sky and stars and sun, and search for you_

_And when I think I've found you, I start yelling obscenities into the sky, screaming, yelling, pleading, demanding you to tell me why you've done this _

_Why did you create this image of you only to destroy it and leave it behind._

_Now I have to look deep inside myself, past the broken, charred remains of the little girl you murdered._

_Past the child who's tears I alone hear at night, crying out for mother, for a protector that would never appear._

_Please believe me._

_I have to look past all of that, past the desolate places of my soul, to find the strength I supposedly posses to rebuild the image, the farce of a person I'm supposed to be._

_I am supposed to represent the goodness in humanity. How can I when all the goodness had leeched out of me, and into you?_

_Orgasmic, isn't it?_

_Feels great, doesn't it?_

_Murdering innocent souls._

_Robbing them of their goodness._

_How can I mourn when I'm at my death, having never been alive?"(_**Authors note: this poem was written by my friend Janine Singh, she was kind enough to let me use her poem)**

"So you weren't happy with breaking my heart, you had to break into my house and invade my privacy as well?" Bubbles said from behind me

I tried to close the book quickly and pretend I didn't know what she was talking about but it was too late, she had seen me read it and she had seen what I had read

"Uhm...no...It's just...I came to..." I said trying to form a sentence but the words escaped me

She walked up to me and grabbed her diary, looked away and said, "I wrote that after my mother left, for years I wondered what I had done to make her so angry that she left, sometimes I still wonder what I did for her to leave"

It killed me seeing her like that, broken and in pain...I felt so guilty because I was part of the reason that she was in pain, so I walked up behind her and gave her a hug.

"What do you want Boomer?" she whispered in my ear

"I'm sorry that I lied to you, I should have broken up with Jade the moment I realised how I felt about you and I don't know why I didn't but please forgive me Bubbles", I said

"Get out", was all she said

"What?", I asked confused

"GET OUT!" she yelled

I turned around and was on my way out when I just stopped and said, "No"

She looked at me in disbelief and asked me, "What did you say?"

"I said no, I'm not leaving...I'm not walking out of your life, I know I messed up but just because your mother left doesn't mean that everyone you care about is going to leave you", I don't know where I found the courage but I kissed her as passionately as I could manage.

Without warning she punched me in the stomach and that was a good punch too, I guess Buttercup has been teaching her how to fight

"You think that you can come here with your stupid apology, kiss me and make everything all better...well you can't!", she yelled at me but I could see the tears in her eyes as her rage subsided

"And your wrong...everyone leaves...my dad left", she said as the tears began racing down her cheeks

I walked up to her, held her in my arms until she calmed down and told me what happened.

After she told me what happened to her dad and how she inherited 2 million and half of her mother's jewellery I looked into her baby blue eyes that were now red and puff from the crying and said," Look I understand how you feel but I promise that I will never leave you...it's me and you forever more"

I gently put my lips on hers and gave her a light peck on the lips, this time she didn't punch me, she pulled me into a warm embrace and we kissed, I felt her smile against my lips and when we parted ways she whispered, "I love you Boomie"

I kissed her on her forehead and said, "I love you more"

**Authors note: Another finished, this chapter was a bit difficult to write because I used some of my experiences in terms of heart break and opened up old wounds...well cest' la vie. Once again the poem in this chapter was written by a good friend of mine Janine Singh and not me. All you blue fan must be very happy now because Boomerbles are back together now and now on the next chapter. Thank you to all my loyal readers and please keep reading and don't be shy to review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Authors Note: Before I stared writing this chapter I was reading my story and I realised that my writing has been suffering and I apologies to all my readers for the less than satisfactory writing and promise that I will do a better job from now on. As per request in this chapter will be handling the green situation next, how will Butch get Buttercup to believe him and take him back and how will he handle the news that she give him about her dad? Well let's find out shall we. Thank you for all the reviews, you guys gives me the strength to keep writing. Please read and review.**

**Butch's POV**

I've never had to work so hard for a girl, maybe that's why I love her so much BECAUSE I have to work for it. With other girls all I have to do is smile and they melt right into my arms but Buttercup, I would be lucky if I don't get a beating when I put her down.

"Butch put me down now!" she screamed

I was walking down the hall when I caught a glimpse of green and when I opened the door a little more I discovered that it was Buttercup's room. I never in my wildest dreams could have imaged that this was what her room looked like, it was green, very green and everything in there represented a part of who she was. In the corner next there was a punching bag with boxing gloves hanging from them, the floor was covered in discarded shirts, shorts and jeans, the wall was covered in pictures of her family and the only picture of her was a sketch. In the sketch she was standing alone in what looked like the back yard and the wind was blowing through her beautiful raven hair. It was such a beautiful picture then my mind raced back to a memory of Buttercup telling me that Bubbles is a great artist.

I put her down and prepared myself for a merciless attack from the strongest girl I've ever met, I was ready but...nothing. There was no yelling...no cursing and no punching me...

I breathed a sigh of relief and looked at her trying to pick up and emotion on her face but there was nothing, she just stood there with her arms folded, until she finally broke the silence by saying, "Well, what is it or did you come to ask me for help choosing a baby name?"

"Buttercup you don't understand", I tried to explain but she cut me off

"What don't I understand Butch, you are going to be a father!" she yelled furiously

"Maybe one day but only if you are the mother", I said managing my most charming voice

I would ever admit it but Buttercup scares me, it scares me how she never backs down, how she will never be bullied into doing anything she felt wasn't right for her and is always ready to defend herself and the ones she cares about. It scares me how she can go from being the toughest girl in the world to this gentle, caring vulnerable person in an instant. It scared me how quickly I fell in love with her and I know that I don't deserve to breath the same air she does but I am going to prove myself to be worthy of her.

"What in the blue hell are you talking about, you have a child on the way and here you are trying to make another one with me! You disgust me, now get out of my room, get out of my house and get out of my life!" she said trying to push me out of the door

"She is not pregnant!" I yelled before he could get me out of her room

"What did you say?" she looked confused and took a step back to think about what I had just said.

I took a deep breath and explained the whole situation to her, she looked like she was in deep thought and there was silence for what seemed like an eternity and then she spoke.

"Well congratulations, I'm sure that you are very happy about that", she said sounding as if she had lost all her anger but there was still something what wasn't right.

"Now we can be together Butterbabe", I said enthusiastically taking a step in her direction

"So you think just because that girl isn't pregnant that we are gonna ride off into the sunset together and live happily ever after?" she asked and I could tell that she was getting mad

"Uhm, well I was hoping that we could talk and..." she interrupted me and the next thing I knew she was lunging at me trying to punch me in the face, it's a good thing I knew how to fight or otherwise I would have been toast.

While she was throwing punches at me she was saying something.

"You...think that...just because...you're ex...isn't pregnant..that...I will...take...you back?. You selfish...arrogant...vain...asshole!" huffed in between punches. Then she added kicks so not only was she trying to punch me but she was trying to kick me.

My suspicions were confirmed right there and then, something was wrong. Buttercup was a great fighter and she never missed, well when she was trying to hit me and she won't tell me unless I make her even angrier.

"Come on Buttercup, we both know the only reason that you and you sisters left the competition was because you were mad at Me.", I said trying to make her angrier.

My plan work because she kicked me right in the face, after I fell to the ground she waited for me to get up before resuming her attack once again.

"How self centred can you be Butch?" she asked while hitting my chest. "My sisters and I dropped out of the competition because..." she was getting emotional and her punches began to soften

"Because of what Buttercup...you guys were afraid you couldn't handle everything...because you didn't want to win anymore...WHAT?!" I demanded

"**BECAUSE OUR DAD DIED!"** she finally screamed with tears rolling down her face as she kept punching me.

"It's not fair Butch...why him...why us?" she said as she stopped punching me and fell into my arms and cried

I held her until she calmed down and then she started telling me about how her dad died and the inheritance he left for them. After she told me the story she looked at me and said, "Wanna know what the worst part is?"

"What?" I asked curiously

"Our mother didn't even care enough to come to his funeral", she said tears still rolling down her cheeks

"Maybe she didn't know", I said trying to comfort her

"If she hadn't left she would have know, I mean what kind of mother does that, leaves her 4 daughters and husband...and for what...because I don't know, dad never told us why she left", she said as her tone changed from angry to hurt

There was silence in the room for a little while and in that time I couldn't help but think how nice this was, that she was opening up to me like this while I was holding her in my arms and comforting her.

"So what are you guys going to do now because the competition is over and Ladies of the Night won", I asked breaking the silence.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes and said, "Bet you think that I'm a weak, pathetic wimp now"

"Butterbabe, that's not what I think at all", I started but she walked away from my embrace and sat on the bed

I joined her on her bed and she was shaking when I tried to hold her.

"Why did you ever come here", she asked not looking at me

"I came here because for the past 3 years of my life I've been "Butch the bad ass player of the RRB", I've been jumping from one girl to the next because I can, I've done so many things that I am ashamed of to people who didn't deserve it and just when I thought that I would never find someone who understands why I get so hostile sometimes, someone who understands how my mind works and who understands my temper and not only that, who also shares those very same qualities with me. I came here because all my life I've been emotionally starved and when I met you and got to know you better, my hunger slowly disappeared and I realised what I've been missing all my life. I've been missing my other half, my soul mate, my counterpart whatever you wanna call it, that's what I've been missing. Buttercup you are extremely frustrating and moody and short tempered but those are some of the things I love most about you. Your also sweet and caring and really smart. I'm here because when you left, you took my heart with you and I kinda need it back, but only if you come back with it. Buttercup I love you and don't you ever leave me again or I swear I'm going to put a tracking device in your teeth and find you", I said, being honest with not only her but with myself for the first time in a long time.

She looked at me for quite some time then looked down, she hadn't said a word to me at all and I was freaking out because this was the first time in my life that I have ever offered my heart to someone and I was afraid that she would break it.

She was quite for a very long time and I didn't wanna say anything or push her for a response and finally she looked up at me, smiled and said, "You could have just said that you love me and not go on about all that, that was 10 minutes of my life that I am never going to get back"

"Hey, well excuse me for trying to be romantic and pouring my heart out to you", I said grinning like an idiot

"Yeah you need to clean up all that mush and lovey dovey stuff off my floor, I don't need Butch stains in my room", she said sarcastically

I smiled and she leaned in so that I can put my arm around her and she whispered in my ear, ever so softly, "I love you too"

**Authors Note: Chapter 17...done and dusted. Well Butch got his Butterbabe back and for the first time ever Butch opens himself up to the audience and shows some emotion other than anger, as my friend Janine would say he got all gay on us(emotional). I have some amazing news, as you all know this was my first fanfic ever...in the history of me and I reached over 5000 views, I would so love it if you recommended y story to your friends and reviewed because it is such an amazing feeling waking up to your e-mails and replying to you guys. I need some song suggestions for the next few chapters. You guys are amazing and I have started a new fanfic called Undercover Cinderella, staring Blossom and Brick(still working on the title) and if you guys have any idea's for characters or anything really just send it to me and we will work something out. The format of the character must be: **

**Name**

**Gender**

**Eye and hair colour**

**Friend or foe**

**Personality **

**Anything else you guys wanna add**

**Thank you to everyone who has supported me, it means sooo much to me. Please read and review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Authors Note: So since I asked for characters my inbox has been over flowing with your characters, some of them are sooo cool and I'm definitely gonna use them. I just wanted to thank you all for the characters. I'm kind of sad because I had hoped to get more song requests but cest' la vie. This chapter is going to be a bit on the long side of life because I'm going to do both Blossom and Brick as well as Robin and Mitch because their relationships were good before the girls left so there is no damage for them to repair. So on with chapter 18.**

**Mitch's POV**

Oh my God, where is she, I have to find her soon because this storm is not getting any better, I've been walking on the beach for over half an hour and there is no sign of her anywhere, I need to find her.

I stand in the middle of the beach and looked around and all I can see in the distance is beach and behind me...more stretch of beach.

"Damnit, where is she", I sigh in exasperation

I keep walking in the opposite direction from which I came, I walked for about 10 more minutes when I saw something in the distance.

"Is that...a cave", I said with hopes that I was about to find my Randi soon

I ran as fast as I could in jeans so wet I could feel the cold hit my bones. I've been in the cold rain for almost 2 hours now and I was completely soaked, from head to toe but I didn't care, the only thing that mattered to me was finding Robin.

When I reached the cave I started looking around for her and when I couldn't spot her anywhere, I started calling out to her.

"Robin!"

"Robin!

"Robin, where are you !?"

She didn't reply, but there was a familiar voice coming from above me, it was so beautiful but sounded so sad. At first I thought that I was imaging things but after a while I realised that I was indeed hearing Robin sing, I took a few steps back and looked up and sure enough I saw a silhouette that looked familiar. I was sure that it was Robin but I couldn't figure out how to get to where she was so I followed the music

**Farewell-Rihanna**

**Wherever you're going**

**I wanna go**

**Wherever you're heading **

**Can you let me know**

**I don't mind catching up**

**I'm on my way**

**Just can't take the thought of you miles away**

I kept walking further past the cave and look up and I see her standing near the edge and panic fills my body worried that she might do something stupid. So I ran as fast as my wet tired legs could carry me.

**And I know that you're going somewhere to make a better life**

**I hope that you find it on the first try**

**And even though it kills me**

**That you have to go**

**I know it'll be sadder**

**If you never hit the road**

**[Chorus]**

**So farewell!**

**Somebody is gonna miss you **

**Farewell**

**Somebody is gonna wish that you were here**

**That somebody is me**

As I was running I spotted a slope where I could climb up to where Robin was, so I gripped a rock and started climbing.

**I will write to tell you what's going on**

**But you won't miss nothing but the same old song**

**If you don't mind catching up**

**I'll spend the day telling you stories about a land far away**

**But I know**

**And I know that you're going somewhere o make a better life**

**I hope that you find it on the first try**

**And even though it kills me**

**That you have to go**

**I know it'll be sadder**

**If you never hit the road**

It was a pretty steep slope and kind of difficult to climb but I didn't care, the only thing that mattered to me was getting to Robin

**[Chorus]**

**So farewell!**

**Somebody is gonna miss you **

**Farewell**

**Somebody is gonna wish that you were here[x2]**

**That somebody is me**

**And I'm gonna try to hold it all in**

**Try to hold back my tears**

**So it don't make you stay here,**

**Yeah**

**I'mma try to be a big girl now**

**Cause I don't wanna be**

**The reason you don't leave**

I reached the top just as it seemed that she was finishing her song, she hadn't noticed me so I walked up to her and put my arms around her and I felt her hold my arms and tense up.

**[Chorus]**

**Farewell**

**Somebody is gonna miss you **

**Farewell**

**Somebody is gonna wish that you were here[x2]**

**That somebody is me**

"Mitch", she said

"Yeah", I answered as she turned around to look at me and I noticed her blood red eyes and cherry nose, she has been up here crying for a while

"Why do they keep dying on my, if they don't die, they leave...but why, what did I do?", she asked me, looking like she was about to faint

It broke my heart to see her in so much pain, she has lost so much already in her life, and she didn't deserve this.

"You didn't do anything, it's not your fault...life is a bitch and you can't blame yourself, it's just the way life is, it give and it takes away, that's why time is so precious and you have to live each day like it's your last", I said as I cupped her face with my hand

"One day your gonna leave me too, I know you are, so let's just stop this right here and now and save us both some pain...go, run...leave", she started yelling and pushing me away

"Randi, I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me and there is nothing that's is going to keep me away from you", I said pulling her into a hug

**Love don't run-Steve Holy**

**This is gonna hurt, this is gonna**

**Hurt like hell**

**This is gonna damn near kill me,**

**Sometimes the truth ain't easy**

**I know that you're scared of telling **

**Me something**

**I don't wanna hear, but baby**

**Believe that**

**I'm not leaving, you couldn't give**

**Me one good reason**

**[Chorus]**

**Love don't run, love don't hide**

**It won't turn away or back down**

**From a fight**

**Baby I'm right here and I ain't**

**Going anywhere**

**Love's too tough it won't give up**

**No not us**

**Baby love don't run**

**Let's lay it on the line, I don't care**

**If it takes all night cause**

**This is gonna make us stronger,**

**It's gonna make forever longer**

**I know it'd be easier walking away**

**But what we got is real**

**And I wanna save us, baby we can**

**Do it, baby we'll get through it **

'**Cause...**

**[Chorus]**

**Love don't run, love don't hide**

**It won't turn away or back down**

**From a fight**

**Baby I'm right here and I ain't**

**Going anywhere**

**Love's too tough it won't give up**

**No not us**

**Baby love don't run**

**Baby love don't run**

**[Bridge]**

**So come over here and lay down**

**In my arms**

**Baby tell me everything that's on **

**Your heart, 'cause**

**[Chorus]**

**I won't run and I won't hide**

**I won't turn away, I just wanna**

**Make things right**

**Baby I'm right here and I ain't**

**Going anywhere**

**Love's too tough it won't give up**

**No, not on us**

**Baby love don't run**

**Baby love don't run**

**Robin's POV**

I've never in my life felt so loved by anyone outside of my family. Mitch went looking for me in this terrible storm and even when I tried to push him away he still stayed.

As he looked in my eyes I felt something in my heart, it was the warm, fuzzy feeling I get whenever I was with him.

"Robin, you're my girlfriend and no matter what I'm going to be right here by your side and we are going to get through this together", he said, not breaking the intense stare that we shared

"Right here?", I asked

"Yes, right here", he said smiling warmly at me

"So your gonna be right here, in this exact spot when things get rough...hmmm some boyfriend you are", I said jokingly

He smirked at me and said, "Well that's what you asked for, isn't it?"

I smiled at him and looked down to blush. He brought his finger under my chin a lifted my head slowly and planted a gentle kiss on my lips, he tried to pull away but I brought him back for a more passionate embrace.

"I missed you", I said softly as our lips separated

"I missed you too", he said leaning his forehead on mine

I looked deep into his eyes and said, "I love you Mitch"

Then I got a funny feeling, this time it was in my whole body, from my head to my toes, I started to feel dizzy and the last thing I saw was a look of concern on Mitch's face before I blacked out.

***AT THE HOUSE***

**Blossom's POV**

I took Brick upstairs to the bathroom so he could clean up because he was wet, this cute red hair was sticking to his face, even his cap was wet, and it looked so lifeless.

"What's up Pinky?", he said smirking as he took off his wet shirt as I handed him a towel to dry off

"Oh you know, just being stalked by a certain red head in a boy band...so same old, same old", I said trying to hide the blush on my cheeks as I watched him, his sexy abs glistening from the rain drops, his biceps tightening as he pulled the wet shirt over his head.

He noticed me staring at him, smiled and said, "Take a picture, it will last longer"

"Uhm...here, use my robe so I can put your clothes in the dryer", I said handing him my pink bath robe

I left the bathroom and took Brick's wet clothes to the dry and put them in. When I came back he looked like he was deep in thought, I closed the door and he asked me," So what happened, why did you guys leave the competition?"

I sighed, knowing that this was coming, so I took a deep breath and told him about my dad dying and the money that he left us.

After I told him everything, there was silence and the next thing I knew Brick was coming towards me and was hugging me, he kissed the top of my head and said, "I'm so sorry for your loss and I just want you to know that I am here for you, no matter what"

In that moment I was so thankful that I had Brick in my life and to help me deal with everything that was going on.

**Thank God I found you-Mariah Carey ft 98 Degrees and Joe**

**I would give up everything**

**Before I'd separate myself from you**

**After so much suffering**

**I finally found unvarnished truth**

**I was all by myself for the longest time**

**So cold inside**

**And the hurt from the heartache would not subside**

**I felt like dying**

**Until you saved my life**

**[Chorus]**

**Thank God I found you**

**I was lost without you**

**My every wish and every dream**

**Somehow became reality**

**When you brought the sunlight**

**Completed my whole life **

**I'm overwhelmed with gratitude**

'**Cause baby I'm so thankful I found you**

**I will give you everything**

**There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do**

**To ensure your happiness**

**I'll cherish every part of you**

'**Cause without you beside me I can't survive**

**Don't wanna try**

**If you keeping me warm each and every night**

**I'll be alright**

**Cause I need you in my life**

**[Chorus]**

**Thank God I found you**

**I was lost without you**

**My every wish and every dream**

**Somehow became reality**

**When you brought the sunlight**

**Completed my whole life **

**I'm overwhelmed with gratitude**

'**Cause baby I'm so thankful I found you**

**See I was so desolate before you came to me**

**Looking back**

**I guess it shows that we were destined to shine**

**Over the rain to appreciate**

**The gift of what we have**

**And I'd go through it all over again**

**To be able to feel this way**

**[Chorus]**

**Thank God I found you**

**I was lost without you**

**My every wish and every dream**

**Somehow became reality**

**When you brought the sunlight**

**Completed my whole life **

**I'm overwhelmed with gratitude**

**See baby I'm so thankful I found you**

**[Chorus]**

**Thank God I found you**

**I was lost without you**

**My every wish and every dream**

**Somehow became reality**

**When you brought the sunlight**

**Completed my whole life **

**I'm overwhelmed with gratitude**

**My baby I'm so thankful I found you I'm overwhelmed with gratitude**

**My baby I'm so thankful I found **

**You**

Brick leaned in and kissed me and it quickly turned into a passionate expression of how I felt about him and how he felt about me.

"Blossom, I've never met anyone like you, you are so special and I wanna take care of you for as long as you will let me. I don't ever wanna be apart from you, just the thought of being without you breaks my heart because I've fallen in love with you Pinky", Brick says tenderly as he looks into my eyes.

**Adorn-Miguel**

**These lips can't wait to taste your**

**Skin, baby, no, no**

**And these eyes, yeah, can't wait **

**To see your grin, ooh ooh baby**

**Just let my love**

**Just let my love adorn you**

**Please baby, yeah**

**You gotta know**

**You gotta know**

**Y know that I adore you**

**Yeah baby**

**Baby these fists will always**

**Protect ya, lady**

**And this mind, oh, will never**

**Neglect you, yeah, baby, oh, baby**

**You just gotta let my love**

**Let my love**

**Let my love adorn you **

**Ah, le-le-le-let it dress you down**

**You gotta to know**

**You gotta know **

**Know that I adore you**

**Just that babe**

**I...oh oh  
Let my adorn you baby**

**Don't you ever**

**Don't you let nobody tell you**

**Different baby **

**I'll always adore you**

**You gotta know, know**

**You got to know, know, know**

**Now yeah**

**Ooh, yeah**

**The same way that the stars adorn**

**The skies yeah (every night baby)**

**Oh, look up suga (every night baby)**

**Now, hey, hey, hey**

**The same way that my whole world's in your eyes (in your eyes baby)**

**Ooh, and this time now (and this time baby)**

**Just let **

**Let my love adorn you baby, hey**

**Le-le-le-let it dress you down**

**You gotta know, baby**

**Oh, you gotta know**

**Know that I adore you**

**Oh, love ain't never looked so good on ya**

**Ooh, put it on baby**

**Let my love adorn**

The song Brick sang for me was just so beautiful the only response that was appropriate was for me to kiss him as passionately as I could.

While we were kissing we heard someone yelling from downstairs.

"**BRCK...BOOMER...BUTCH...BLOSSOM...ANYONE...****HELP!****"**

"That sounds like Mitch", Brick said

"Well it sounds important so we should get down there now", I said walking out of the bathroom

When we got downstairs, Bubbles and Boomer were already downstairs and Butch and Buttercup were right behind us. We found Mitch with an unconscious Robin in his arms.

**Authors Note: That is the end of chapter 18, I think it's going to be 2 more chapters then my first fanfic will be finished. I wanna send a shout out to Orange Buzz Bee for the song suggestion, I know it's not what you had in mind but I felt that it was much better suited for Mitch and Robin. I need more song suggestions and who knows you might see your suggestion in the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has sent in character suggestions, you can still send me your character suggestions for my new story Undercover Cinderella(again if you have a better name, please send it in to me). I decided that on the 1****st**** of April is when I'm going to post the new story. Thank you to everyone who has read and especially those who have reviewed, please keep it up. Please read and review . Until the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Author's Note: Well it's been over a month since my last update, I've just been so busy with school and my other story Undercover Cinderella plus I have had the world's worst case of writers block when it come to this story, but here we are chapter 19 where a blast from the past comes back and pays the girls a visit. I am deeply sorry about the long wait and I need to thank all of you for being so patient with me. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. Please read and review.**

**No POV**

Mitch came in and put an unconscientiously Robin of the sofa.

"What happened?" Blossom asked with concern in her voice

"Well I found her on top of that cave you told me about and she was singing and crying, then when I managed to climb up to where she was she turned around and she was crying that everyone she loves either dies or leaves and she was trying to push me away. I told her that I was never going to leave her then we kissed, she told me she loves me and then she passed out", Mitch explained

"Buttercup, get the first aid kit and a thermometer...Bubbles get her something to eat and drink", Blossom said as she was feeling Robin's forehead

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Brick asked

But before Blossom could answer him, there was a knock at the door and Blossom said, "Butch you can get the door and Brick I need to help me get her to her room so I can get her out of these wet clothes"

Butch opened the door and relieved the last two people that Blossom and Buttercup expected to see right now.

"What are you assholes doing here?" Buttercup hissed

"We are not here to cause trouble, we just came to check on you guys and talk to..." Tom said but was interrupted when he saw Robin on the sofa, not moving

"What happened to her?" Chad asked

"She passed out", Mitch replied, not realising who these two guys are

"Oh, no...she was either crying a lot or she didn't eat...which one is it?", Tom asked

There was silence in the room.

"Someone answer him, he is studying medicine and he has helped Robin before, when she passed out at school", Chad snapped

"A little of both", Blossom sad cautiously

"OK, I need a warm cloth, a glass of sugar water, some vinegar and something for her to eat when she wakes up", Tom said

Nobody was sure what to do, the only person that responded to Tom's demands was Mitch, because he was so worried about her. Mitch went to the kitchen and found Boomer who was with Bubbles while she was holding a bowl of spaghetti for Robin to eat and he asked her for sugar water and some vinegar. She gladly handed him what he needed.

"What's going on?" Bubbles asked

"A friend of yours came by to check on you guys and now he is helping Robin", Mitch said as he carried what Tom needed out of the kitchen.

Bubbles looked confused and furrowed her brows and asked,"What friend?"

Bubbles and Boomer slowly walked out of the kitchen to see who this so called "friend" of theirs was and she was stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was standing besides Butch and who as on his knees helping Robin.

"Chad?" she said silently but Boomer heard her

"Chad as in your ex boyfriend Chad...as in cheated on you Chad?" Boomer asked as his anger started to grow

"What the hell are you doing her...I have half a mind to kick you in your teeth, you two timing mother..." Boomer started as he made his was over to Chad and grabbed him by the collar

Bubbles just stood there in complete shock, she thought that she would never see Chad again but here he is, in her living room...what he wants, she didn't want to know.

"Look I don't know who you are but you have 5 seconds to let go of me before your pretty little face meets my pretty little fist", Chad yelled back

"Do you two mind...Robin is knocked out here and this dude is trying to wake her up and make sure that she is ok and I DO NOT need her waking up to fighting and yelling. Come on Boomer, as my cousin I need your support here, my girlfriend is unconscious, we don't need you fighting with some random dude. I don't know why you are fighting with someone you just met and I don't care, all I care about right now is making sure that Randi is ok!", Mitch yelled

Tom stiffened when he heard Mitch say "my girlfriend" but he would attend to that later, right now Robin needed him.

When Blossom came back with the warm cloth Tom asked for he wiped her face with it and put it on her forehead, he took the vinegar and put it under her nose for her to smell and before long Robin started to stir.

**Robin's POV**

I felt like I was floating and I couldn't get up. I couldn't hear a thing, the only thing I could hear was the sound of my own heart beat.

The last thing I remember was telling Mitch that I loved him and then felling dizzy and that's all I remember.

Right now I am floating high above the sky and I can see my parents surrounded by a bright yellow light.

"Mom", I said

"Yes my angel", my mom replied

"I'm so sorry for everything, I'm sorry for the things I said, I'm sorry for not listening to you and I'm sorry for killing you", I cried

"Oh honey, that fire was not your fault, besides we are happy where we are right now and we are so proud of the young woman that you have become", she said as she pulled me closer and I could feel her war skin against my cold skin and I could smell her perfume

"I miss you and dad so much", I cried as I reached out for my dad

"We miss you too, sweet heart", my dad said, his baritone voice soothing me

"Professor, what are we going to do without you", I said looking at my second father

"Robbie, you and your sisters will be fine, as long as you have each other and I haven't left you just like your parents have never left you, as long as you keep us in your heart and memories we will always be with you", she said as he put his hand on my shoulder

"Its time for you to go back now honey", my mom sad as she let go of me

"No, wait...I want to stay a little longer", I cried, desperately trying to hold on

"You don't belong her Robbie, you still have a life to live and there are people who love you, who are waiting for you", Professor said

When he said that the first person I thought of was Mitch and how much I love him and how I can't lose him. Then I thought of my sisters and what it would do to them if anything happened to me, then I realised that I was needed and I let go.

Before my parents disappeared I looked them one last time and said, "I love you guys...all of you"

There was something warm on my face and I could smell something bitter and sour...aargh, it was vinegar...I hate vinegar and the darkness that surrounded me gave way to little bits of light and I could hear familiar voices all around me. I was mumbling something...or rather someone

"Mitch", I mumbled, but I guess that they couldn't hear me

I felt someone grab my hand and I heard someone say that everyone must be quiet.

"Mitch", I mumbled again but a little louder this time

I started to open my eyes and my vision was blurry and I couldn't see properly but there was a figure standing right above me.

"Mitch", I whispered and I heard him say my name and the figure that was above me disappeared and a new figure appeared above me, a figure that I know all too well

"I'm here Robin", I felt Mitch squeeze my hand gently

"Mitch", I said as I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw were Mitch's blue eyes filled with relief when I opened my eyes

"Randi I swear if you ever scare me like that again...I will have to give you a spanking", Mitch said as he hugged me

"Oh, kinky", Butch snickered

I tried to speak my the words were trapped in my very dry throat and Mitch offered me a glass of water and I drank it and realised that it was sweet, but only one person knows that I like to drink sugar water when I a upset but I quickly shook those thoughts from my head because he would never be here in a million years.

After I drank the water and found the strength to speak, I asked," What happened", still a little groggy.

Mitch just put a bowl of food in my hands and told me to eat and get my strength up, I gave the food a questioning look and Mitch noticed it and asked," What's wrong babe?"

"Buttercup didn't make this did she?" I asked, genuinely concerned

"Hahaha...very funny", I heard Buttercup say as Mitch and I smiled

I couldn't see many people, I could see Mitch who was right next to me, Blossom and Brick on the other side of the sofa and Buttercup and Bubbles on the far end of the sofa.

"No, silly I made it", Bubbles giggled

"Ok good, at least I know you're not trying to kill me", I said as I took a bit of the delicious food that Bubbles had made.

"Why would we try to kill you", Blossom asked with a confused look on her face

"For my inheritance of course, now that I'm rich I need to be more careful", I said

Everyone just laughed at me

"Looks like you are feeling better", a voice that I haven't heard in a while said coming from behind Mitch

"Oh, yeah...I forgot, Robin two friends of your came over to see how you guys were doing", Mitch said while getting up," And this dude was the one who helped you", Mitch continued as he pointed at Tom.

And from the corner of my eye I was Chad standing next to Boomer, who did not look too happy.

"Hey man, thank you for helping Robin, I'm Mitch, her boyfriend and you are?" Mitch asked extending his hand to shake Tom's

"I'm Tom Smith and over there is my twin brother, Chad...I'm Robin's ex-boyfriend", he said shaking Mitch's hand

"Awkward", Butch said

Buttercup rolled her eyes and hit Butch in the back of his head.

As Mitch shook Tom' hand the weight of Tom's words finally dawned on him and he quickly took his hand back and a serious expression made its way to his face.

"So like I was saying...what are you two dipshits doing here?" Buttercup asked, folding her arms cross her chest

"Yeah that's what I would like to know too", Boomer said, glaring at Chad, who was looking at Bubbles

"Robin, can I talk to you in private?" Tom asked

**NO POV**

Mitch looked at Robin, waiting for her reply.

"No", Robin said sternly

"Robin please, I need to talk to you", Tom begged

"The lady said no, so I think it's time for you to leave", Mitch said

"I wasn't talking to you ok and the lady is capable of speaking for herself", Tom hissed

Mitch was starting to lose his temper and so was Tom. Tom looked at Robin pleadingly asking her to talk to him.

"Robin!" Tom yelled

Mitch stood in front of her protectively and said, "Leave"

"Come on Robin, you couldn't have done better than this guy...come on babe", Tom said, taking a step closer.

Robin sighed and looked at Mitch and Tom about to fight and said," You can talk, just not in private, in case you haven't noticed I'm not exactly ready to run a mile so whatever you need to say to me you can say it here"

Tom did not look happy about this but he was in no position to argue or negotiate so he pushed Mitch aside, got down on his knees and said,"Robin, baby...I miss you, I know what I did with Tammy was wrong but it was a mistake and the moment I saw you leaving I knew that I had made the biggest mistake of my life. I tried to come to your house the next day but your dad told me that you had already left and I didn't want to call or send a message because that seemed impersonal and then your dad died and I didn't want to add to your troubles but baby I can't live without you any longer, please baby take me back"

"I have a boyfriend", was all Robin said

"I know you do but baby please, he can't love you like I can, and he can't give you what I can", Tom said

"Like what...a broken heart", Mitch chimed in

Tom rolled his eyes and continued his speech,"Robin please just forgive me...I need you in my life, Robin I love you"

Tom got up off his knees and...

**Heart Attack-One Direction **

**Baby, you got me sick,**

**I don't know what I did,**

**Need to take a break and figure it out, yeah**

**Got your voice in my head,**

**Sayin' "Let's just be friends",**

**Can't believe the words came out of your mouth, yeah**

As Tom was singing with his eyes closed and Robin realised that she had never heard Tom sing before and he was actually pretty good.

**Bridge**

**I'm tryna be okay,**

**I'm tryna be alright,**

**But seein' you with him**

**Just don't feel right.**

Tom was glaring daggers at Mitch right now and Mitch not backing down put his arm around Robin and never broke the intense stare he and Tom shared

**Chorus**

**And I'm like (ow!) never thought **

**It'd hurt so bad**

**Gettin' over you-ooh**

**And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack**

**Looking like you do-ooh**

'**Cause you're all I ever wanted,**

**Thought you would be the one**

**It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,**

**Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh**

Tom's gaze softened when he looked at Robin as he sang to her and expressed how deeply sorry he was for hurting her.

**Yeah,**

**Baby now that you're gone,**

**I can't sand dumb love songs,**

**Missing you is all I'm thinking about, yeah**

**Everyone's tellin' me**

**I'm just too blind to see,**

**How you messed me up, I'm**

**Better off now, yeah**

**Bridge**

**I'm tryna be okay,**

**I'm tryna be alright,**

**But seein' you with him**

**Just don't feel right.**

**Chorus**

**And I'm like (ow!) never thought **

**It'd hurt so bad**

**Gettin' over you-ooh**

**And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack**

**Looking like you do-ooh**

'**Cause you're all I ever wanted,**

**Thought you would be the one**

**It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,**

**Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Ow!**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Yeah, every time you look like that,**

**Ow!**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Ow!**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**You're givin' me a heart attack**

**But seein' you with him,**

**Just don't feel right**

**Chorus**

**And I'm like (ow!) never thought **

**It'd hurt so bad**

**Gettin' over you-ooh**

**And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack**

**Looking like you do-ooh**

'**Cause you're all I ever wanted,**

**Thought you would be the one**

**It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,**

**Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh**

**You,**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**You're all I've wanted.**

**Ow **

**Yeah, every time you look like that,**

**Ow **

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Come one, you're all I ever wanted**

**Ow **

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**You're giving me a heart attack,**

**Ow!**

After Tom finished declaring how he felt about Robin, everyone looked at Robin...waiting for her answer.

Robin sighed deeply, stood up and said," I forgave you a long time ago"

Tom looked happy and Mitch looked like he was about to lose everything that mattered to him, Mitch looked at Robin with pain in his eyes and she smiled at him.

"But", Robin continued

**Best thing I never had-Beyonce**

**What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)**

**What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)**

**I say what goes around comes back around (hey my baby)**

**What goes around comes back around...**

**There was a time**

**I thought, that you did everything right**

**No lies, no wrong**

**Boy I must've been out of my mind**

**So when I think of the time that I almost loved you**

**You showed your ass and I, I saw the real you**

**Thank God you blew it**

**I thank God I dodged the bullet**

**I'm so over you**

**So baby good lookin' out**

**Chorus**

**I wanted you bad**

**I'm so through with that**

'**Cause honestly you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)**

**You turned out to be the (best thing I never had)**

**And I'm gonna always be the (best thing you never had)**

**Oh yeah, I bet it sucks to be you right now**

**So sad, you're hurt**

**Boo hoo, oh, did you expect me to care**

**You don't deserve my tears**

**I guess that's why they ain't there**

**When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you**

**You showed your ass and baby yes I saw the real you**

**Thank God you blew it**

**I thank God I dodged the bullet**

**I'm so over you**

**Baby good lookin' out**

**Chorus**

**I wanted you bad**

**I'm so through with that**

'**Cause honestly you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)**

**You turned out to be the (best thing I never had)**

**And I'm gonna always be the (best thing you never had)**

**Oh yeah I bet it sucks to be you right now**

**I know you want me back**

**It's time to face the facts**

**That I'm the one that's got away**

**Lord knows that it would take another place, another time, another world, another life**

**Thank God I found the good in good-bye**

**Chorus**

**I used want you so bad**

**I'm so through with that**

'**Cause honestly you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)**

**Oh you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)**

**And I will always be the (best thing you never had)**

**Oh, best thing you never had!**

**I used want you so bad**

**I'm so through with that**

'**Cause honestly you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)**

**Oh you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)**

**Oh, I will never be the (best thing you never had)**

**Oh, baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now**

**What goes around comes back around**

**What goes around comes back around**

**I bet it sucks to be you right now**

**What goes around comes back around**

**I bet it sucks to be you right now**

When Robin finished Tom looked heartbroken but he understood that he had, had his chance and he lost what possibly could be the best thing in his life.

"Is that you final answer?" Tom asked her

Robin nodded her head and sat back down next to Mitch

Mitch looked happy that he still had Robin but he felt bad for Tom and could not imagine what it would be like to lose Robin, it was in that moment that Mitch promised himself that he would do everything in his power to make sure that he would never lose Robin.

There was silence in the room as everyone digested what just happened until Boomer looked at Chad and asked," Is that why you're also here, to try and win Bubbles back?"

Chad ignored Boomer and walked past him and looked right into Bubbles' eyes and said," Bubbles' I am beyond sorry and I was hoping that you would take me back because I realise now that all I want is you"

**All I want is you-Miguel ft **

**Damn, cold world**

**I never thought I see that day that you're my old girl**

**Now I'm stuck here hollering at old girl**

**Got one, got two, three, four girls**

**Shotgun in the drop made a right**

**Hut one, hut two, told them niggas take a hike**

**Then it's on the to the next one, on to the next one**

**Hard to move on when you always regret one**

**I wonder sometimes**

**I wonder if I was wrong**

**Tryna do right by you got me here**

**Now all I am is alone**

'**Cause her eyes**

**And those hips**

**And that ass**

**Don't compare, at all no**

**And at best, all they do is distract me  
but now, deep down, when I face it**

**Chorus**

**All I want is you **

**All I want is you (now)**

**All I want is you now**

**Now that you're gone, gone, gone, gone**

Chad was moving closer to Bubbles the more he sang and he cupped her face with his hand and started stroking her cheek.

'**Cause being your friend was killing me softly**

**Hear voices**

**Wondering where I went wrong**

**It was my fault, in the wrong time,**

**I wonder so often, regret gets exhausting**

**And those hips**

**And that ass**

**Don't compare, at all no**

**And at best, all they do is distract me  
but now, deep down, when I face it**

**Chorusx2**

**All I want is you (mhm)**

**All I want is you (now)**

**All I want is you now (sugar)**

**Now that you're gone, gone, gone, gone**

**Bridge**

**Cause they don't smile or smell like you**

**No they don' make me laugh or even cook like you**

**And they don't photograph**

**Nah, they don't sex like you**

**Let's face it, I can't replace it**

**That' why all I want is you now...**

**I hit the club when you left me **

**Thinking that could heal**

**Trying to celebrate my Independence Day, Will Smith**

**Baby girl who I'm kidding**

**Still sick, real shit**

**All my new bitches seem to get old real quick**

**And could it be you everything these plain bitches couldn't be**

**Is it a sign from the Lord that I shouldn't be?**

**Lost in the player way, sorta get old to me**

**Got me on layaway, girl you gotta a hold on me**

**I was I'm wrong, you say come again**

**Damn, said I was wrong look don't rub it in**

**I got a lot on my mind**

**Got a flock full of dimes**

**Like a line full of hoes,**

**Look how they coming in**

**Just saying**

**You don't wanna have me then somebody will**

**I'm playing**

**Weight on my chest like I body build**

**I'm praying**

**You ain't content with trying to do your thang**

**Hey come back baby boomerang**

**That's why**

**All I want is you (mhm)**

**All I want is you (now)**

**All I want is you now (sugar)**

**Now that you're gone, gone, gone, gone**

**You know that you're gone (I want you back)**

When Chad was finished he moved his lips towards Bubbles and before she could even move he was kissing her. Boomer looked on furiously and he was about to attack Chad when Mitch held him back and said in his ear," Wait Boomer, I know it's hard to watch and your angry right now but don't take away Bubbles' choice. She has to decide if she wants to go back to him or not"

Boomer knew that Mitch was right but it was so difficult to watch the girl he loved kiss another guy. Boomer looked on helplessly and he thought that he had lost Bubbles until he saw her ball up a fist (a move he all too well remembered) and punched him in the stomach.

"I taught her that", Buttercup said proudly

"What the hell Bubbles?" Chad asked as he doubled over in pain

Bubbles looked at him with disgust in her eyes and said," What is it with boys, you think a kiss can make everything better...well it would, you cheated on me with some two bit heffer and you thinking coming here, while I am still grieving, singing a song and kissing me will make everything better, well you thought wrong"

"Don't tell me that you're dating this pretty boy", Chad spat

"What I do and whom I do it with is no longer your concern, you gave up that right when you cheated on me!" Bubbles yelled

Everyone was surprised, everyone including Chad, because Bubbles is always the sweet, kind, forgiving one but today she had shown another side to her. A side that shocked everyone and scared Boomer a little.

"Get out!" Bubbles screamed

"But Bubbles?" Chad questioned

"I said, GET OUT!" she repeated

**10 seconds-Jazmine Sullivan**

**You did me wrong**

**For the last time**

**And I took so much from you baby**

**But you really crossed the line**

**You know I ain't mad for nothing**

**I call my momma, she go to my cousins**

**And they ain't never liked you from the beginning **

**So listen I'm giving you only 10 seconds to go**

**Chorus**

**1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 oh, 8, 9 baby**

**We getting close**

**Just don't let me get to 10 (oh boy)**

**You broke my heart **

**With all you lies**

**You really should look for an exit**

**Cause your running out of time **

**You know that I can get crazy**

**When I go off ain't nobody to tame me**

**I'm throwing and breaking shit**

**Cussing and looking**

**For something to hit you with**

**You got 10 seconds to go**

**Chorus**

**1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 oh, 8, 9 baby**

**We getting close**

**Just don't let me get to 10 (oh boy)**

**Bridge**

**Oh baby I'm going, I'm going crazy**

**Boy you should move it,**

**Coz I'm bout to lose it**

**And this ain't a game I'm not playing**

**I honestly thing that I'm being generous**

**Gave you my all and look what you did to us**

**Look how you finished us**

**So this is what I'm gonna do**

**10 seconds is all that I'm giving you**

**Chorus**

**1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 oh, 8, 9 baby**

**We getting close**

**Just don't let me get to 10 (oh boy)**

**1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 oh, 8, 9 baby**

**We getting close**

**Just don't let me get to 10 (oh boy)**

**Just don't let me get to 10 (oh boy)**

When Bubbles was finished she was breathing very hard and she held the door open for Chad to leave but he wouldn't move.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Bubbles asked

"Bubbles please can't we just...", Chad begun to say but was interrupted by Boomer who said," You heard her, so long, see ya sucker, bon voyage, arrivederci, later loser, goodbye, good riddance, peace out, don't let the doorknob hit you where the good Lord split ya, don't come back around here no more, hasta la vista baby, kick rocks and get the hell out!?

Chad lunged at a smiling Boomer and held him up by his collar and was about to punch him in the face when Butch interrupted by saying," Look here you seem like a smart boy...now think about this, if you hit my brother you will have to fight me, Bricky boy over there in red, Mitchi sitting over with his girlfriend Robin, Boomer himself and Butterbabe right here...so do you think you and your brother can take all of us on?"

Chad looked at them all and thought he could probably take Boomer and Brick but Butch and Buttercup would be a problem and he let Boomer go.

"Smart man", Butch said with a smirk on his face

"Now as Bubbles and my brother pointed out, it's time for you to leave", Brick said calmly

"Wait before they leave I have something for them", Buttercup said as she walked over Chad and punched him so hard he was knocked out instantly

"K.O!" Butch yelled

"And now for the other one", Buttercup said as she smiled evilly

"Blossom do something!" Bubbles yelled

"Nope, they deserve it, go right ahead Butters", Blossom said as she waved Bubbles off

"With pleasure", Buttercup smirked as she kneed Tom in the balls and when he fell down she stepped on his nuts causing him to black out from the pain

All the boys in the room winced with pain as Buttercup tossed both Tom and Chad outside into the rain.

"And that goes for all you Ruffs, mess with my sisters and you're next", Buttercup said as she closed the door and dusted her hands

"But babe did you have to step on them?" Butch asked as he was still clutching his balls

"Yes, she did...they should be glad that she wasn't wearing heels", Blossom added

"You girls are cruel, talk about hitting a an where it hurts most", Brick said

"Guys, did we really have to leave them outside in the rain", Bubbles asked as she started feeling bad for them

"If you want to go get them, be my guest", Robin said breaking her silence

"No, that's ok", Bubble said as she went to the kitchen because she had made dinner for everyone and after all that drama everyone was hungry.

As they were sitting quietly at the dinner table Mitch asked Boomer,"By the way Boom, where did you hear all those ways so say good bye?"

"I heard it in a movie", Boomer said

"And you've just been waiting o use it huh", Butch said sarcastically

Boomer just rolled his eyes and continued eating until a question popped into his head.

"So guys what are going to do, you know since you were disqualified from the competition and now you have all this money?" he asked

"Well we were supposed to talk about it tonight but then you guys showed up and it was that whole drama with Tom and Chad so we haven't talked about it yet", Blossom said

Boomer started giggling and Butch and Brick shot him a warning look. The girls looked at them confused until Bubbles asked what was so funny.

Boomer just continued giggling and Mitch sighed heavily.

"We got you guys a record deal!" Boomer announced excitedly

"WHAT!?" all the girls yelled in unison

"Way to go Boom, we were gonna tell them after dinner but no, you had to ruin the surprise", Butch said

"I wanted to be the one to tell them", Brick sulked

"Well too bad, told them and now they know", Boomer said proudly

Mitch was the only one who wanted to know how the girls felt since the rest of the boys were too busy arguing that Boomer told them, so he turned to the girls and asked, "How do you guys feel about it?'

They girls were all speechless, even Buttercup which was rare, they all looked at each other, smiled and nodded and Blossom was the first one to find her voice and said," Are you kidding...we are so totally IN!"

**Author's Note: So it looks like the girls dreams are finally coming true, the next chapter will be the last of this story and each couple gets a love scene so it s going to be really long and we say good bye to our hero's at their first ever concert together.**


End file.
